


Nightmare into Dreams

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war ended, Hermione's nightmares forced her to leave everything familiar. Settled in a small New England town, she bumps into a man who claims to be an FBI agent, but seems to be much more. As their lives become intertwined, will they be able to share their secrets, and most importantly will this mystery man be able to help her forget her past and help her heal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own anything recognizable, it’s all owned by their respective owners.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is my first story in both the Harry Potter and the Supernatural fandom, so be nice. I tried to do my research so canon things would remain canon, so I hope I do this justice. The story is complete, and I will be posting twice a week, as I get chapters back from my wonderful beta, chiisai-kitty, who is so gracious for helping me out. Without further ado, here’s the story!

Hermione Granger looked around her room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and sighed. All of her things were shrunk and placed into a small suitcase. The room looked bare. The minimal effort it took to pack up her miniscule amount of possessions, wore her out. She moved to her neatly made bed and sat, reminiscing about the events that brought her to this point.

It was six months after the end of the war, and she was feeling as if her life had hit a wall. She was living with her best friend, Harry Potter, and spent most of her days holed up in her room. She came out only to eat, and to help with the rebuilding efforts at Hogwarts. 

After the war, Hermione went immediately to Australia to try and fix her parents memories. When she found them, she learned that the skills she currently had were not enough. She would need to learn advanced memory spells in order to reverse the work she had done. She returned to England, returned to Ron, whom she was just starting to date, and to Harry. The three of them moved into Grimmauld, since Harry had inherited it from Sirius. During the day, the three would return to Hogwarts and help with the rebuilding effort; at night, they would sleep in the same room, unable to sleep separately after months of sharing a small space while on the run. Together, they would find that the nightmares weren't too bad. 

Eventually, the rebuilding effort began to wind down, and McGonagall began discussing the idea of the trio returning for an eighth year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron refused—they already were admitted into the Auror training program, and were set to start with the training as soon as they were done with the restoration of Hogwarts. Their answer wasn't too surprising; everyone expected them to become Aurors. What did come as a surprise was Hermione's decision to turn down the offer.

"Hermione," Ron said as they sat down to supper the night they sent back their replies. "You refused? I thought you of all people would want to finish your education."

Hermione looked down at her food, pushing it around the plate. "I do, but I can't go back there."

"What do you mean? You've been there every day for the last six months, helping rebuild," Harry said.

"And that was pure torture," Hermione replied.

"Mione, are you okay?" Ron asked, putting down his fork.

Hermione looked up, tears in her eyes. "I'm really not."

"Why haven't you said anything before?" Harry asked.

"When have I had the chance? Ever since the final battle, we've been so busy. I've been to Australia. I've been helping rebuild Hogwarts. I haven't had a chance to breathe, let alone think about what I want to do."

"Why don't you go, finish up your schooling, and then see what happens from there," Ron said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you understand," Hermione said. "I can't go back there, and just act like everything is okay. Everything is not okay. Our friends died there. How can I walk down those halls and not see where they fell?" She stood up, her hands trembling. She clenched her hands into fists to try and still them. "I think...I think I need to get away for a while."

"Like a holiday?" Ron asked. "We can go on holiday. Wherever you want to go, Mione, just tell me, and we can get away for a little bit before I have to return for Auror training."

Hermione closed her eyes. "I don't mean for a holiday, Ron. I mean I need to get away permanently."

"Where?" Harry asked, swallowing hard against his emotions.

"I was thinking America," Hermione said.

"America?" Ron said. "That's so far away. What about us? What about our relationship?"

Hermione felt a tear slip through her eyelids. She held her trembling hands up to her mouth to stifle a sob.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, noticing the tremor.

"Ron, I love you, you know that. But I think some time apart would be best. Just until I can stand to walk through the streets of London and not be reminded of, well, everything." Hermione said, ignoring Harry's question.

She opened her eyes, and not being able to look at Ron or Harry's faces, she picked up her dinner plate, and turned to return it to the kitchen for Kreacher to clean up. However, she didn't make it that far. The tremor in her hands had become worse, causing her to lose the grip on the plate. The plate crashed to the ground, breaking into dozens of pieces. Hermione let out a surprised yelp, before the tremors moved through her whole body, causing her to crash to the ground.

"Mione!" she heard the boys cry out, as everything went black.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

After effects of being under the Cruciatus curse for an extended amount of time. No permanent cure. If she was lucky, they would fade as time wore on. Just another reminder of the torture she went through at Malfoy Manor. St. Mungos encouraged her to get rest, and to take a Calming Draught if she ever felt stressed, since stress and over emotion were what triggered the episodes. The torture under Bellatrix was just a gift that just kept on giving. As she redressed out of the hospital gown she looked at her left arm, and the scar left there from Bellatrix's cursed knife. No matter what she or the St. Mungos staff did, that scar was going nowhere. She pulled on her long sleeved shirt, making sure the sleeves reached all the way to her wrists before sitting down to put on her trainers.

She finished redressing and walked into the hall where Ron and Harry were standing, waiting for her. She walked right past them. They spent the night trying to convince her that leaving now would be a mistake. Who would take care of her in America? She didn't have any friends or family there. Here, she would have people to care for her.

What if you have another episode like you did tonight, and no one was there to find you?" Ron had pleaded.

Nothing would change her mind. If anything the episode just solidified her decision. She needed to leave England for a while. Just to recharge her batteries, and focus on herself.

"I'll probably only be gone a year or so," Hermione told Ron and Harry as they sat in her room and watched her pack. "Maybe four at the most. I want go to University, and the magical university in Salem is supposed to have amazing programs in both potions and memory charms. I'll be back after I finish my degree. I just need to get away from all the bad memories, and figure out how to keep my condition under control with so many triggers around."

Hermione stood up from her bed and turned to Harry and Ron. She gave them each a hug and a kiss, and then apparated to Heathrow Airport. She didn't start crying until she was halfway across the Atlantic Ocean.

/\/\/\/\/\

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Hermione shut her front door and locked it before walking down the street of the small town in Massachusetts where she now lived. Two weeks before, she not only finished her magical degree in potions and memory charms at the University of Salem, but she also finished her muggle degree in Chemistry and Education at Salem State University. It had taken a little longer than normal, since she was trying to get dual degrees in both worlds, plus she had to make up for her missing year, and study for and take the muggle GED test, but she had finally finished. Near the end of her program, she interviewed for a position at a nearby school, and before graduation, she found out she had received it. She was now the chemistry teacher at Salem High School. As she was going through University, she found that if she mostly stayed in the muggle world, her episodes would stay away. She found herself relaxing, and not flinching every time someone drew a wand. 

She had only been back to England a handful of times since moving to America. Once for the one year celebration to the end of Voldemort, so she could receive her Ministry award and reparations, and every year at Christmas time. Every time she went back, she told everyone she would return, permanently, after she finished her degrees. The hope in Ron's eyes always remained. The two were still dating, exchanging weekly letters and floo calls to keep up their relationship. It really surprised Hermione the level of dedication Ron had to the relationship, especially when it was long distance. They made up for any lost time during her two week long stays during the holidays. They spent most of those two days holed up in Ron's room at Grimmauld, coming out to get nourishment before returning to the bed.

Hermione's stomach flip flopped as she made her way to wizarding Salem, to long distance post some mail. She looked at the letters in her hands and tried to quell her nerves. She was informing the boys that she was going to stay permanently in America. Her letter to Ron included a proposal that he come and join her, and that they change their long distance relationship into a no distance relationship. She was ready to take their relationship to the next level, maybe even marriage, but she wasn't ready to return to England. She had made a home here, and found that during her short trips home, her stress and anxiety level skyrocketed, and her tremors would return. During her visit for the anniversary ball and ceremony, she had another episode—the only other episode—like the one she had the night she told Ron and Harry she was leaving. She came to the conclusion it was better for her health that she stayed in America. She hoped Ron and Harry would come to understand.

She posted her letters and then leisurely began her walk back to the small cottage she owned. The wonderful thing about living in Salem was you could walk anywhere. She moved through the streets, window shopping, trying to think about what she would do with her free time that summer, since she didn't have classes anymore, nor did she have to start working for a couple months.

She was standing in front of a store, looking longingly at a sundress she just knew she would never wear, when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned to see a man with dark hair dressed impeccably in a suit and tie. He gave her smile once he knew he had her attention.

"Excuse me, miss," he said, while reaching inside of his suit, pulling a badge out. "I'm Agent Winwood with the FBI, and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

Hermione eyed his badge. It looked legitimate, but she really didn’t know too much about muggle law enforcement in America to spot a fake badge. "Um, sure. What would you like to know?"

Agent Winwood looked taken aback. "I'm sorry, are you a tourist? Because if you're not a regular resident of this town, I don't think you can help me."

Hermione smiled. "I'm local, actually. I've lived here for seven years now. What can I do to help you?"

The agent smiled. "Well, ma'am, I was just wondering if you've noticed anything weird happening around here lately?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Define weird? Because Mr. Mahoney, the homeless man who frequents the local cafe can do quite a few things that can be considered 'weird'."

Winwood smirked. "I'm thinking more along the lines of people acting out of character, a rash of unexplainable acts, that sort of thing."

Hermione thought for a second. "I've not noticed anything. I'm really sorry. I wish I could be of some help. Should I be concerned for my safety?"

Winwood shook his head. "No ma'am, but if you come across anything that you think would be of any benefit. If you remember something, please don't hesitate to call." The agent handed her a business card with his name and number on it. 

"I will make sure and do that," she looked down at the card. "Agent Dean Winwood."

Dean smiled. "You can just call me Dean. And feel free to give me a call even if you don't see anything weird. You know, just in case you want to grab coffee or a drink..." 

Hermione smiled and looked into his sparkling green eyes. "Well, Dean, I hate to break it to you, but I have a boyfriend, so I won't be taking you up on that offer. I will, however, give you a call if I spot any weird happenings around town."

"Fair enough, I'm sure I'll see you around, Miss..."

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

"Hermione. Nice name. See you around, Hermione."

Dean smiled at her one last time before heading down the sidewalk, leaving Hermione standing on the sidewalk holding his card.  
/\/\/\/\/\/

Three days later found Hermione smiling as she sat down in the small diner she often frequented on Sunday mornings. It seemed everywhere she ended up the last three days, Agent Dean Winwood was there as well. This morning as she walked into the diner, she noticed him sitting in a booth in the back of the restaurant. Making notes on a piece of paper and eating on a large plate of waffles. Hermione almost groaned when she noticed the only available booth was one in front of the one he was currently occupying. 

As she situated herself into the booth, and waited for the waitress, she couldn't help to observe Agent Winwood while he was otherwise occupied. He really was a handsome man, and they appeared to be about the same age. He must be really smart to have already made it so far in the FBI at such a young age. As she opened her copy of the local newspaper she had to wonder if the FBI were similar at all to Aurors. Because Ron and Harry were both well respected Aurors and they were on the young side. Granted, they were rookies, and they were offered their spots in the program without the requisite education because of their role in the war, but they were still good at their jobs.

The thoughts of Ron and Harry led her to frown. Three days and still no response from Ron. He was usually pretty good at responding to her letters pretty regularly, and if she addressed something serious, she would hear from him almost immediately via the floo. Her stomach twisted at the thought that whenever he got around to responding to her, she would not like the answer. She felt her hands begin to tremble at the possibility her relationship could be heading toward its end. She quickly shut the paper, closed her eyes and began her breathing exercises. She did not need her first major episode in years to happen in the middle of a muggle restaurant. She began to calm herself, and the tremors began to taper off. She just would have to not think about any possibilities of negative things happening. She shouldn't assume the worst anyways. Ron could just be busy on a mission. They were always sending him and Harry on the missions that no one else wanted, and they usually took a while to wrap up. And when Ron was on a mission, he usually took longer to respond. 

Hermione jumped as someone touched her shoulder. She opened her eyes, expecting it to be the waitress ready to take her order, but instead found Mr. Mahoney standing by her table. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mahoney. I don't have any spare change today. Would you like me to buy you breakfast?" Hermione said, smiling sweetly at the middle aged man.

Mr. Mahoney didn't say anything. He just stood there staring at her.

Hermione frowned. "Mr. Mahoney? Is everything okay?"

Mr. Mahoney reached out and grabbed Hermione by the arm, pulling her out of the booth. He didn't say a word as Hermione began to struggle, he just started dragging her toward the entrance of the diner.

Hermione panicked. She could use her magic to get free, but not only did she not have easy access to her wand, she didn't want to get in trouble with the Statute of Secrecy. She then remembered the agent sitting in the restaurant. She would just have to suck it up, and not be her own hero for once. 

"Help, someone please!" she shouted.

Mr. Mahoney's grip tightened painfully on her arm. For such a scrawny, underfed guy, he sure had a strong grip. It was almost inhuman. She could feel his fingers leaving permanent indentations on her arm. She was never so happy that she wore long sleeves, or else this would probably be hurting even more. She tried to dig her heels into the floor, but the floor was laminate and her flip flops didn't have very much traction to begin with, so she just slid along the floor toward the exit. Was it her, or were they also moving at an inhuman speed? She heard the ding of the door opening, and the warm air hitting her in the face. Where was that agent?

Just as she was trying to maneuver her free arm so she could reach her wand in the opposite pocket, she felt herself come to a stop. She looked over at Mr. Mahoney. He seemed to just stop without any force. She looked around and saw the Agent standing behind her. Mr. Mahoney whipped them around, so they could face Agent Winwood. She glanced up at Mr. Mahoney, and noticed his eyes flicker to black.

"Dean Winchester."

"How do you know me?" The agent responded.

"Everyone knows you. Just as we all know your father."

"Let go of the girl."

"Now where would be the fun in that?"

"I don't think I was making myself clear enough," the agent said, pulling out a gun from his holster. "Give me the girl."

Hermione started to panic, she did not want to be caught in the crossfire. She began trying in earnest to get to her wand. 

Mr. Mahoney laughed. "Let this be a warning to you, Mr. Winchester. Stay out of the way, stop hunting us, and we'll stop trying to hurt the people you care about."

Before Dean could respond, Mr. Mahoney threw his head back and black smoke billowed out of his mouth before flying through the sky. Mr. Mahoney's grip loosened as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Hermione stood there on the sidewalk, staring, her eyes moving between Dean and Mr. Mahoney. 

"What the hell?" she said, slack jawed.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered, holstering his gun. 

"What is going on?" Hermione said. Her head was spinning, her arm ached, and her tremors were starting to come back tenfold.

"Do you have somewhere we can go to talk, that's not in the middle of the sidewalk?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

Hermione nodded, turning in the direction of her cottage. Her tremors were bad, and it was hard to walk, but she needed to get home. She needed to find out what was going on in her town, and who this man was, because one thing was for sure, he was no FBI agent.

They made it about half way up her driveway before it happened. The tremors she was trying so hard to stave off since her abduction attempt wouldn't be held at bay anymore. She felt her legs begin to shake beneath her. She paused, bending down to place her hands on her knees to catch her balance.

"Hermione?" Dean asked, stopping behind her.

"I think I need help to make it in," she said, before collapsing to the ground, everything going black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Dean get to know each other a little better. This chapter also sets up where we are in the Supernatural time line.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, noticing that she was lying on the couch in her living room. She moved to sit up, but her head was spinning, so she laid back down. 

"You're awake," a voice came from behind her.

Startled, Hermione sprang up from where she was laying and turned around. Sitting at her dining room table was the supposed FBI agent. The sudden movement made her woozy, and she eased back down onto her back on the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" the agent asked.

Hermione thought about her potions sitting in her medicine cabinet. There was no way she could let a muggle go and retrieve those for her without lots of explanations. "I'm fine. I just need a minute. How long was I out?"

Dean looked out the window at the night sky. "Pretty much all day. I didn't know what to do, so I found your keys in your pocket, picked you up and put you in here. You were done seizing by then. I didn't want to leave you alone, in case you had another episode, so I stayed here. I hope you don't mind? That was pretty scary shit out there."

Hermione slowly raised herself into a sitting position. "That's fine, I actually appreciate it. I was going to ask how you got us into my home. Have you eaten?"

"Nah, I'm good right now. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. My...episodes flare up whenever I'm stressed out. I guess nearly being kidnapped could be considered pretty stressful. I haven't had an episode this bad in over seven years." She stood up from the couch on wobbling legs. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go take some medication." She walked to the bathroom, and opened her medicine cabinet. She took out one of her calming draughts, that she brewed herself in order to save money, and downed it. She leaned against the kitchen sink, bowing her head, taking deep breaths. As she relaxed herself, she tried to remember if there was anything that would out her as a witch that was in plain sight in the living room. Nothing she could think of, but she hoped that he didn't go wandering, since she had an entire potions lab set up in her spare bedroom.

She left the bathroom, and after a detour by the spare bedroom to make sure the door was shut and warded, she walked back into the dining room and took a seat across from Dean.

"So, do want to start with what the hell was up with Mr. Mahoney, or do you want to tell me who you really are?"

/\/\/\\\/

Dean looked across the table at the young woman. She had her arms crossed over her chest, her chestnut hair a bushy mess from her episode and subsequent nap on the couch, and her chocolate eyes challenging him to lie to her. When he saw her on the sidewalk three days ago and questioned her, he had thought she was pretty attractive. Now, after three days of unintentionally stalking her, and then saving her, kinda, he had to admit she was downright gorgeous. She seemed to be around his age, and since she was living alone, he could definitely be sure she wasn't just a mature looking teeny bopper. It had been really hard concentrating on his case when all he really wanted to do was to ask this girl on a date. Too bad she already shot that idea down when they first met with the news that she had a boyfriend. But you can't blame a guy for wanting to continue trying. Just listen to her accent.

But he digressed. He tried really hard to keep her uninvolved with whatever weird shit was going on in this town. There were three mysterious deaths in the last two months. He really wanted to say it was vamp related, but so far after three days in the town, he couldn't find any evidence of vengeful spirit. And then, to have that demon show up today? He was beyond baffled. 

What did the demon want with this lady anyways? There was too much going on and he didn't even know where to start. While Hermione had been asleep on the couch, he had called his dad to call in reinforcements. His dad was in the Midwest somewhere, on a werewolf case. He said he could be there in 2 days, at the earliest, more than likely he would get there within a week. Dean couldn't wait that long. Not when a demon was floating around, issuing personal threats.

He looked across the table at Hermione. She didn't look too worse for wear, after her morning, but he worried about her none the less. She was now on the demon's radar. He didn't know what it was, but he not only felt a connection with this girl, but he felt responsible for her. If only there was a way to let her know that without coming across as a total creep. Her episode honestly scared the shit out him. He had seen a lot of scary shit during his time as a hunter, but watching her collapse to the ground, and convulse? Yeah, he about felt his heart in his throat. 

"I'm not really an FBI agent," Dean said, answering Hermione's question.

"Yeah, I figured that out when Mr. Mahoney called you by a different name," Hermione said. "Who are you really?"

Dean took a breath. "My name is Dean Winchester, and I hunt supernatural beings."

Hermione immediately looked panicked, but then schooled her features back into a more neutral expression. "Define supernatural beings."

"Werewolves, demons, vampires, things like that," Dean responded.

"What brought you to Salem?" Hermione asked.

"There have been three mysterious deaths in the past two months, my dad, who I hunt with, sent me over here as a solo mission, so I could prove to him that I was able to hunt on my own. It was supposed to be a clear cut and dry case, a possible vengeful spirit."

"Until Mr. Mahoney did that black smoke thing," Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah, that was really not expected at all."

"What was that?"

"That, sweetheart, was a demon possession."

Hermione's eyes widened. "They can just possess you, just like that?"

Dean nodded. "Unfortunately."

"What did the demon want with me?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm not sure if it wanted you specifically, or if you just happened to be a way to get what he wanted."

"What did he want?"

"Me."

They were quiet for a minute, staring at each other from across the table. 

"Why would he think that I would be a way to get to you?" Hermione asked.

"Probably because I've been everywhere you've been for the last three days, and I've made it no secret that I'm interested in you," Dean answered, honestly. Might as well be completely honest.

Hermione worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Look, I appreciate everything you've done, but..."

"You have a boyfriend. I know, but you can't knock a guy for trying, right?" He flashed Hermione a brilliant smile, causing her to blush.

They moved into an awkward silence. Just sitting at the table staring at each other. Hermione moved to speak, when there was a tapping at her window. They both turned to look, as an owl made to tap at the window again. 

"Shit," Hermione muttered under her breath, as she hurried to the window to open it.

Dean watched in awe as a large barn owl flew into the house, dropping a letter on the table before landing on the arm of the couch. Hermione moved to a small dish sitting on an end table, took out what looked like a treat, fed it to the owl, who then flew back out the window. Hermione shut the window, moving back over to the table, picking up the letter the owl dropped there.

"What the fuck?" Dean sputtered, baffled at what he just saw.

"It's like courier pigeon but with owls. It's how my friends and I send letters. It's more fun that way, don't you think?" Hermione answered, not looking up from the letter she held in her hands.

She was reading it, her eyes darting quickly across the page. It seemed pretty important, because the more she read, the more concerned her face began to look. Slowly, she lowered herself back into her chair, before she crumpled the letter up in her hand.

"Look, I really think you need to leave now," she said, her voice quiet, and fighting emotion.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, looking at the piece of paper in her hand.

"Nothing, it's just been a really long day, and I just need to get some rest, and," her voice broke, betraying her, "my boyfriend just broke up with me, so I would really like to be alone right now."

Dean's hand formed into a fist, unintentionally. "Your boyfriend broke up with you in a letter delivered by an owl?!"

Hermione wiped at her eyes. "He lives in London. We've been dating long distance for the last seven years while I attended university. I wrote to him three days ago asking if he would like to talk about the possibility of joining me here. Apparently the answer was no." Her voice caught. "Excuse me for a minute." She stood up from the table and fled, leaving the letter on the table. 

Dean heard a door close, but didn't move to get up from the table. His eyes landed on the letter from the boyfriend. He knew that he wasn't one for commitment, and he could be an ass to women sometimes, but breaking up with your girlfriend of seven years via a letter? That was cold. His hand itched to pick the letter and read how the douche ended it. He glanced around. Hermione was still not anywhere around. He quickly picked the letter up and smoothed it out. Weird, it was written on some pretty fancy paper. 

Hermione,  
When you left seven years ago, you said that you would be gone a year. After the anniversary ball, you said that you would be back after you finished university. Now you write saying that your move is going to be permanent? And that you want me to pick up my life and move to America? Why would you think I would want to move away from my family, my friends and my job? I don't know if you know this, but I'm actually a really good auror. Kingsley says that I'm one of the top rookies, and that Harry and I will be heads of our own teams soon. I can't just leave that. I bet I wouldn't even be able to be an auror in America since I didn't sit my NEWTs. Then what would I do? Why can't you just come back here, so we can start our family like we planned? You're always choosing yourself and your books over the rest of us. You didn't even come back for Harry and Ginny's wedding. We were all really hurt by that. When do I become a priority? When do I become the focus of your life? Ever since the war ended it's always been about running away and fixing your parents. I don't think I can do this anymore. I know when you left you said you couldn't be here because walking down the streets reminded you of everyone we lost during the war, but when will you get over that? I was the one who lost my brother. It was my brother we buried four years ago. I just don't understand. I know there's something that you're not telling me, and I have a feeling it has to do with Bellatrix. I've never told you this, but when we've shared a bed during Christmas, I can hear you crying in your sleep. Are you still thinking about that time in Malfoy Manor? If it's just what happened under Bellatrix that is preventing you from returning, can't you just go see one of those muggle head doctor things Harry has been seeing since he defeated you-know-who? If you can't meet me halfway, Mione, I don't think there's any future for us. If you decide you're not coming back, then I guess this is it for us, no matter how much it hurts me to say it. I love you, Mione, but I have to move on.  
Yours,  
Ron

Dean stared at the letter and re-read it. He knew that he didn't exactly have a formal education, but there was a lot in this letter that really didn't make much sense. What the hell was a muggle? What war? He was pretty sure there hadn't been a war in England lately. What had Hermione gone through? 

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione had emerged from wherever she had been and was standing behind him, her hands on her hips, eyes glaring.

"I was just seeing how one would break up with someone with a letter," Dean replied smoothly.

Hermione stomped over to him and ripped the letter out of his hands. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"I think you need to explain some things I read in that letter," Dean countered.

"I don't need to do anything. You need to leave my house, before I call the police and inform them that not only do I have an intruder, but that he's been impersonating an FBI agent."

Dean stood his ground and stared at the angry woman in front of him. He had two choices, stay, and take the chance that she would follow through with her threat, or leave, and take a chance that the demon would return. It didn't take long for him to come to a decision.

"Fine, I'm leaving. For now. I'll be back tomorrow. Like it or not, for some reason you were targeted today, and I'm not going to take a chance with your life."

Not waiting for an answer, Dean picked up his suit jacket from the back of the chair, and walked out of the cottage. He didn't look back, he didn't need to. He could just imagine the look of indignation flashing across Hermione's face. It only made him want her more.

\/\/\/\/

Hermione waited until Dean shut the door behind him before collapsing to the ground. Everything was too much. She came here to get away from all of this. She lived a mostly muggle life and buried herself into school to avoid danger and life threatening situations. Now, on top of everything that happened today, Ron broke up with her. Seven years. She spent seven years building her relationship with him. Planning a future with him. She thought about all the nights they spent snuggled in his bed at Grimmauld, discussing when they would be married, and what life would be like. She tried to picture a future without Ron in it, but couldn't. It just didn't seem to exist in her mind. Everything she saw involved the red head. 

For a brief second she contemplated packing up and moving back to England. But she pushed that from her mind. She was not the type of girl to give up her life for a man. Even a man who she loved with all her heart and couldn't imagine living without...yeah, this wasn't doing her any good. She was not going to wallow on the floor of her house like some damsel in distress. She could carry on without a man. It's not like they were together every day. It wasn't like she was going to run into him often. And the letter was amicable enough, with enough time they could even go back to being friends.

She needed something to keep her occupied. Something to keep her busy until she was able to move on from this. She could finish her research about reversing memory charms, but that would only prove to be frustrating. She sat staring at the floor for a few minutes before an idea popped in her head. Dean had mentioned something about vengeful spirits and mysterious deaths. He had been in town for a while, meaning he wasn't making any headway. He didn't look like the type to sit down and research in a library, and if he was just going around asking random people if they had seen anything weird, he was really not going to get any information that he wanted. 

She stood up from the ground and made her way over to the computer she kept in the corner of the living room. As she booted it up, she began making a mental list of everything she could look up for Dean, and have ready for when he showed up the next day.

/\/\/\/\/\

Dean made his way up Hermione's driveway the next morning, dragging his feet. He was no closer to solving this case. He spent all night going through his notes from the interviews he had conducted the last few days, but nothing was really sticking out to him. Still, it was nice of John Winchester to not only allow Dean to go solo, but to also loan him the Impala for the mission. There was just one thing that didn't sit well with him. He returned to his motel last night, and tried to call his dad, but he didn't answer. While that wasn't abnormal, there was something that just didn't jive with him.

Dean approached the door and rang the bell. He hoped Hermione was awake. He would feel terrible waking her up. He heard her footsteps on the other side of the door, and braced himself to be chewed out by the vivacious woman. However, when she opened the door, it was not what he expected. She looked as if she hadn't slept at all the night before. Her hair was even bushier, if that was possible, and she had deep circles under her eyes. But despite it all, when she saw him, her face broke out into a brilliant smile.

"You're here!" she exclaimed.

"Yep. Told you I would be back today!" Dean replied, his smile matching hers. It was contagious, he couldn't help it. "What's got you so chipper this morning?"

Hermione's grin widened, "Come in, I have something to show you." She reached out, grabbing onto his hand, dragging him into the house. 

Once he was inside, his jaw dropped as he looked around. When he was there last night, the place was impeccably clean and organized. Like obsessive compulsive clean. Today, however, it looked like a tornado came through her small house and took every book off the shelf and spread them everywhere. The table, completely bare a few hours ago, was now completely carpeted with books and papers. 

"Um, Hermione, what's going on?"

"I've been researching about the problem you were telling me about," she replied.

"What problem?"

"You know, the mysterious deaths, the possible vengeful spirit that is supposedly plaguing this town."

"What do you know about vengeful spirits?" Dean asked, slightly amused.

"Quite a bit now. The internet is an amazing tool, Mr. Winchester. And whatever you can't find on there, you can find in a book. I suggest if you're going to go on solo missions,that you learn to do a little bit of research. It'll make your life a lot easier. Have you even done any research since being on this mission?"

Dean stared at Hermione like she had grown three heads. She was researching? For his job? How did he get lucky enough to run into her? He hated research, and relied on his dad to do any that needed to be done. He honestly didn't even know where to start. He always considered it the "boring" part of the job. Now, He had someone, who he had barely met, do all the research he needed for this case. At least he assumed she had, he hadn't heard what she had done yet. For all he knew she could have found a bunch of theory sites and have found a bunch of wrong information.

"What did you find?" He asked, when all he really wanted to ask the brilliant girl in front of him if she wanted to go on the road and be his permanent partner.

"Just that your mysterious deaths aren't quite as mysterious as you thought they were," Hermione responded as she walked over to the table. She picked up a packet of papers she had lying in a pile on the table. "These are the medical examiner's notes on everyone who has died in Salem in the past two months. These," she pulled out three pieces of paper that had yellow sticky flags on them. "Are the ones that had a 'mysterious' quality to them. The mystery was they were all young, supposedly healthy individuals who just didn't make it through a day one day. Their cause of death? Brain aneurysm, ruptured appendix, and congenital heart failure, respectfully."

As she listed off the cause of death, she placed the pieces of paper in front of Dean. Dean picked them up and scanned through them. 

"This doesn't mean anything. Can't a spirit make it look like these were the cause of death?" Dean asked.

"That's what I thought at first, however, none of this matches with the MO of a spirit. None of the victims knew each other, there was no connection whatsoever. It's just a coincidence that these young people all died within months of each other. Nothing else."

Dean put the papers down and looked up at Hermione. "So what you're saying is that I'm here for no reason?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm sorry you wasted your time. What did your father tell you before you came here? What made him suspect the deaths were suspicious?"

Dean shook his head. "He told me everything I told you. He never really specified why he felt these deaths were suspicious. He just sent me here."

"Did you go look at the places where they died? Did you do an EMF reading?"

"How the hell do you know what an EMF reading is?" Dean smiled at her.

Hermione smiled back. "Internet."

Dean laughed. "Internet. Right. Yeah, no, no EMF detected at the scenes of their death. Son of a bitch. Let me call my dad and let him know that I've wrapped things up here, and see where he wants me to meet him." 

He pulled out his phone and dialed his dad's number. Straight to voicemail.

"Huh, that's weird," Dean muttered as he dialed again. Same result.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I guess he's on a really tough job right now, and has his phone off. I'll try him in a little bit." Dean answered.

"Are you going to be heading out now?" Hermione asked.

Dean looked at her. She looked a mess, but she was still beautiful. She was obviously very smart, to have come up with all of this overnight, and she was now single. Plus the demon could still be nearby... 

"Nah, I think I'll stick around a little. You know, since that demon could still be around, I wouldn't feel right if you were attacked right after I left. I think I'll just stick around until I can get a hold of my dad. Would that be okay?"

Hermione worried her bottom lip as she thought over what Dean had just said. Dean waited, holding his breath, hoping she would agree. 

"Alright," she said, smiling. "I guess you could stick around. But you're going to have to stay at the motel. I don't let strange men stay in my home."

Dean grinned. "Don't worry, sweetheart, whatever you say. Now how about you get cleaned up, and we go find some breakfast?"

/\/\/\/\/ 

"What have I told you about feet on my coffee table, Mr. Winchester?" Hermione chastised as she came into the living room from her spare bedroom. She had to finish off a few potions and send them out to the people who ordered them. She had been running a small potions by mail business the last few years. It helped supplement her income and gave her something to do during the summer. Of course, it was getting harder to keep up on her orders with Dean constantly around for the last two weeks. Not that she was complaining, of course. It was nice to have the company, and he was a really great guy. However, it was getting harder and harder to keep her identity as a witch a secret with him here twenty-four hours a day.

She had started leaving her spare bedroom's window open for the owl post, that way Dean wouldn't get too suspicious of owls coming at all hours of the day, especially when she had explained the first one off as just her friends way of communicating with her. She also had to come up with a plausible excuse for why she had to lock herself in the spare bedroom, where he wasn't allowed, for hours. Turned out all she had to say was she was conducting science experiments to test out for when school started, and he didn't even ask questions. 

At first he would come over in the morning, they would get breakfast at the diner, and then spend the day catching the sights. Hermione would give him the tour of the city, and point out all the historic spots, before they would part for the evening, Dean going back to the motel, Hermione back to her place.

After four days, Hermione invited Dean to stay on her couch. She still wasn't sure what compelled her to do so. It may have been the fact that her nightmares had grown a little worse at night ever since Ron had ended things with her, it may have been the constantly downtrodden look Dean got every time he attempted to call his dad and didn't get an answer. Whatever it was, for the last week Dean had made himself comfortable in her home, and it just seemed natural to have him there. She still cast a silencing charm on her bedroom at night, so she wouldn't disturb him with her screams, but the nightmares had eased slightly, knowing that she wasn't totally alone.

"Sorry, mom," Dean drawled as he moved his feet to the floor. "What do you say, we get out today and hit the beach."

Hermione stopped. The beach. She never went to the beach. That would require wearing a swim suit. She looked down at her arm that was currently covered in a long sleeve shirt. She had tried glamours, but they wouldn't cover up the scar. Nothing would. She quickly went through her entire wardrobe mentally, and came up short. She didn't even own a swim suit.

"I don't own a swim suit." Hermione said.

Dean frowned. "How can you live this close to the ocean, and not own a swim suit?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not a beach person."

Dean sighed. "Maybe we can go and just put our feet in the water? I'm feeling edgy. I think I just need to get out for a bit."

"Nothing's keeping you here," Hermione responded. "You can leave whenever you want, you know."

Dean smiled. "But what would you do without me, sweetheart?"

Hermione blushed. It was getting harder and harder to resist his flirting. The best part of him being around was she had been able to cut her depression over the break up with Ron short. With him being around constantly, she didn't have time to be sad. She was too busy trying to hide the fact that she was a witch, and make sure he didn't get so bored that he began snooping where he shouldn't be snooping. She was pretty sure he was already suspicious after reading Ron's letter, but he never brought up anything he had read, so she wasn't sure. 

"Probably not have to worry about scuff marks on my coffee table," Hermione retorted.

"So are we going to hit the beach, or what?" Dean asked, standing up.

"Depends, do you even own anything that's not jeans and combat boots?" Hermione said pointedly.

"I don't know, do you own anything that's not long sleeved? Aren't you hot? It's like ninety out."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her torso protectively. "I'm fine, I'm cold blooded, so it doesn't really bother me."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Whatever you say. Now go put on...a lighter weight long sleeve shirt, I'll dig out some shorts, I'm sure I have a pair in here somewhere, and we'll go hit the beach."

Hermione smiled at the thought of seeing him in shorts before turning and walking to her bedroom. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a light weight teal long-sleeved blouse. This would have to do. She walked over to her vanity and pulled her hair into a high pony tail before walking back out to the living room. Instead of finding Dean dressed in a pair of shorts, ready to go, she found him sitting on the couch, staring at his phone.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Why isn't he answering?" Dean asked, not looking up from his phone. 

Hermione moved to sit down on the couch next to him. "You still can't get your dad on the phone?"

Dean shook his head. "It's been two weeks. He's never gone dark this long."

"Do you have anyone else you could call and see if they've heard from him?"

Dean was quiet for a minute. "My brother."

"You have a brother?"

Dean smiled slightly. "Yeah, a younger brother, Sam. He's going to school at Stanford. He's crazy smart, just like you."

Hermione blushed. "You should call him."

Dean shook his head. "He won't answer my calls. He kinda ran away from us, didn't want anything to do with hunting. Wanted to live a normal life. Ever since he went to college he's been ignoring our calls. But if I can at least find out when the last time dad attempted to call him was..."

Hermione put her hand on Dean's knee. "You need to go there in person. You have to go and find out. It'll eat you alive if you don't go and find out."

Dean covered her hand with his. "Yeah, I do. I'm so sorry. I wish I could stay longer..."

"I understand, Dean. I really do. I knew that this wasn't going to be a permanent thing. I knew eventually you would have to leave and continue on with your life."

"It's been a great two weeks though, hasn't it?" Dean said, turning toward her.

"The best I've had in a long time," Hermione gave him a watery smile.

Dean wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her toward him. "Now, none of this. I don't need this upsetting you and you having one of your seizures when I can't be here to watch over you. I'll be back."

Hermione pulled back a little so she could look up at him. "You will?"

"Of course. This job takes me all over the country. I'm positive I'll end up back on the east coast again. And whenever I do, I'll go out of my way to come and visit. I promise."

Hermione leaned forward and Dean wrapped his arms tighter around her, trapping her against his chest. She inhaled his scent and sighed. This just felt right.

"I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"Do we have to go to the beach?" Hermione asked.

She felt Dean shake his head. "Nah, I think I would rather stay in."

"Want to watch a movie on the telly tonight and order in pizza?"

Dean placed a kiss on her forehead. "That sounds like an amazing idea."

"You'll say goodbye before you leave, won't you."

"You can count on it."

/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning found Hermione and Dean standing by the Impala, unable to part.

"So," Dean started, "Do I have to find an owl to contact you? Because that may be a little hard..."

Hermione laughed. "No, I have a phone. Here," she held out her hand. Dean handed her his phone. She plugged some numbers in, and handed the phone back to him. "My number is in there now, you can't lose it."

Dean smiled looking down at his phone. "Thanks. You still have my card?" 

Hermione nodded. 

"Good, call me, any time. I mean it. If you see anything weird, anything, call me."

"Dean, I'll be fine. I've made it this long without you, you know. And we haven't seen that demon for two weeks. I think I'll be fine."

"I know, just let me worry about you, okay? It makes me feel better."

Hermione smiled a half smile. "Alright, I'll let you worry, but just know that I'm stronger than you think. I've...been through things."

Dean frowned. "I figured. I gathered that idea from your ex's letter. When I come back, I plan on interrogating you about that."

"Alright, I'll prepare myself for that," Hermione gave him a watery smile.

"Hey, none of that. I'll try and call you, and I'll be back. I promise." Dean reached out and pulled Hermione tight against him. This was harder than he thought. For two straight weeks he had a kind of normalcy he never really had with the life of a hunter. Maybe after he found his dad, he would come back here and settle down.

Hermione tightened her arms around his body, pulling herself closer to him. He could feel moisture on the front of his shirt. He squeezed her a little before pushing her back so he can look at her. Her eyes were red rimmed, with tears streaking down her cheeks. She looked up at him, those beautiful chocolate eyes. He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled. He disentangled himself from her arms, squeezing her hands before letting go. Without saying a word, he got into the Impala, and shut the door, before he could change his mind. He backed down the driveway, and as he drove down the road, he glanced in his rearview mirror, and watched Hermione stand in her driveway watching him until he couldn't see her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest in the whole story, so don’t expect any more chapters to be this long. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Next chapter will be out this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Hermione deal with being apart, and Hermione gets a surprise visitor.

Hermione didn't hear from Dean for about a week. It was a very long week, but she kept herself busy with her potions orders and her memory research. She really wanted to make the trek back to Australia during the holidays to try and restore her parents memories. It had been eight years since she last saw them, and she was really missing them. As well as getting a little worried that she may have waited too long to restore their memories. However impossible it may seem, she was still determined to try and fix it. Even if it meant her parents resenting her, she would feel a lot better if they at least knew who she was.

It was really quiet around the cottage now that Dean was gone. She really felt it at night. Once Dean left, the nightmares came back full force. She tried to hold off on taking Dreamless Sleep, since it was so addicting, but after four nights with no sleep, on the fifth night she gave in, just to stave off exhaustion. 

She even began researching magical solutions to fighting off demons, just in case the demon that had possessed poor Mr. Mahoney decided to resurface and come after her. She spent a lot of her days when she wasn't filling potions orders in magical Salem at the book store there. They had quite a selection of texts on supernatural creatures that weren't considered part of the magical world. A lot of it was based on lore, since they weren't officially recognized by the magical community, so it wasn't much help. Muggle devices also didn't help when it came to how to protect oneself from a demon either. Hermione was growing frustrated with the lack of information, and decided that it would be best if she were to just ask Dean if he were to ever call her, which he would. He promised. She just had to be patient.

She chastised herself for getting so attached to someone who she knew from the start wasn't going to be sticking around long term. She was pretty sure what she was feeling for Dean was rebound feelings, since they came so close to the end of her relationship with Ron. That had to explain it. She was lonely and upset, and Dean was there. That had to be the only logical explanation to why she felt so deeply for this man whom she barely knew. He was there when she needed someone. If he hadn't been there, she probably would have found someone else to latch on to. Or wallowed in bed for a week. 

She glanced at her phone again before putting it farther away, out of her reach. She was not going to break down and call him before he called her. He had said he was going to call her, and she would hold him to it. He had mentioned that his brother went to school at Stanford. That was all the way on the opposite end of the country. That Impala couldn't get the world's best gas mileage, and he would have to stop to rest, so in actuality he's probably only been with his brother a day or so at this point. She needed to let them catch up and figure out where their dad was before she went all clingy on him. And besides, since when was she clingy anyways?

She stood up from where she was sitting at the couch. She needed to keep herself busy. She looked at her pile of owl post sitting on her table. All potions orders. Word got around quickly that she made good quality, inexpensive potions. The one thing missing from her pile of correspondance was any letters from her friends in England. She was used to getting something from them at least once or twice a week. Or at least getting a floo call. She hadn't heard from them since Ron had broken up with her. In fact, no one really seemed to notice that she hadn't even responded to that letter.

She frowned and moved over to the floo. She opened the urn she kept on the mantle, and pulled out a handful of floo powder, throwing it into the fire.

"Harry Potter," she stated clearly into the fireplace. 

She waited around for almost 5 minutes, and was about to give up and close the connection when Harry's face appeared in the fireplace. 

"Step back, I'm coming through," Harry said, without any preamble.

Hermione took a step back from the fireplace and watched as the man she's always considered a brother stepped through the floo into her living room. The two stood there staring at each other, unsure about what to do. Harry looked almost upset at her. Hermione hadn't seen him since she had returned to The Burrow at Christmas. Harry and Ginny had married that Spring, but Hermione didn't have the time to make it back for the wedding, she was in the midst of wrapping up her final semester at both universities, and preparing for her job interview. 

Hermione sucked in a deep breath. "Hi, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything. He just continued to stand there. Staring.

"How've you been?" Hermione asked, trying incredibly hard to stay cheerful.

"How've I been? That's all you have to say? We don't hear anything from you for almost a month, and all you have to say is 'how've I been?'"

Hermione's smile dropped from her face. "I'm sorry, Harry, it's just that I've been busy and--"

"Too busy to write back? Or floo? Hermione, Ron is in the middle of beating himself up, because he was worried he pushed you too far with his letter. You never responded, and you closed off your floo. 'Mione we were worried you did something drastic," Harry shouted.

"You thought I offed myself because Ron broke up with me?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"It crossed our minds as a possibility. Mione, you haven't exactly been stable since the war ended."

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Thank you for the vote of confidence. And for your information, I've been so busy the last few weeks that I didn't have time to respond to the letter. In fact I had almost completely forgotten about it until just a few minutes before I flooed. I had realized I hadn't heard from any of you since I received that letter. Seems that you weren't worried enough to owl."

Harry had the decency to look down, blushing. "I thought about it, but Ron said--"

"Oh my god, Harry, you're your own person! If you were so worried, you should have done something about it, and not waited around for Ron to give you the go ahead."

"I'm sorry, Mione. I really am. But you haven't really been very good at communicating lately. We've barely spoken since Christmas, you didn't come to my wedding, and then you write and tell us that you're staying here permanently. It's been really hard on all of us, especially Ron. Did you know he was counting down the days until your programs were over? That he was planning on proposing the minute you walked through the floo announcing when you were going to be moving back?"

"No I didn't know that," Hermione said. "For someone who was planning to propose, he sure had no problems breaking up with me in a letter. Just ended a seven year relationship in a letter. Just like that," Hermione snapped her fingers. "Everything was over. How do you think that made me feel, Harry?"

"How do you think it made Ron feel when you asked him to give up his life and move out here? In the seven years you've lived here, not once did you indicate that you were planning on staying here. To get those letters? We were all blindsided by that news."

"I'm sorry that I'm not doing what you all expected me to do. I'm sorry I'm not just following in all of your footsteps. Harry, I was tortured. I erased my parents’ memories, and I can't get them back. The only thing tying me to England is you and Ron, and that's just not enough. How do you think it feels to walk through London and see all the places I used to go with my parents, knowing that I may never get to be with them again? I needed a fresh start, and I got that here. I'm happy here, Harry. I don't have anything here to remind me of the war and everything that I lost. I was hoping I could bring the one thing that made me happiest in London to the place that made me happy, so I could have everything. Is that too much to ask?" By the time she was finished, Hermione had tears streaming freely down her cheeks.

They stood in silence, staring at each other. Neither one wanting to budge. The silence stretched between them, until it was interrupted by the sound of Hermione's phone ringing. She didn't move to answer it.

"You have a mobile phone," Harry stated. 

Hermione nodded.

"Are you going to answer it?"

"No, whoever it is will just leave a voicemail."

"So, are you living like a muggle now?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I split my time evenly between worlds. I will be working at a muggle school in the fall, and I also have a mail order potions business out of my spare bedroom."

Hermione's phone rang again. Harry looked down at it sitting on the coffee table. He reached down and picked it up, looking down at the caller I.D. "Who's Dean?"

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Who's Dean?" Harry asked again, holding up the ringing phone.

"He's a friend."

"Muggle or Wizard?"

"Does it matter?"

The phone began to ring again. Harry answered it. 

"Oh my god, sweetheart, finally. Why haven't you been answering? Are you okay?" the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"She's fine," Harry's answered.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean demanded. "Where's Hermione. I demand that you put her on right now."

"I'm one of her oldest friends, who are you?"

"Her newest friend, now put her on."

Harry thrust the phone at Hermione and plopped down on the couch, making himself at home. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hullo, Dean."

"Thank god. You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine. That's my friend, Harry. He's come for a visit."

"How long is he in town?"

"Not very long, maybe a day or two."

"Awfully short for traveling such a long distance."

"Well, he has other people to visit while he's in the States," Hermione explained. Harry raised his eyebrow at her, and she just shrugged. "How are you? Have you found anything out about your dad?"

Dean got quiet on the other end of the phone. "We found his hotel room, and information on the case he was working on."

"Wait, just his hotel room?" Hermione said, quietly. 

"Yeah, um, we found a bunch of his research and his hunter's journal. He left me coordinates. That's actually where we're headed right now."

"We?" Hermione asked.

"Sam is tagging along."

"I thought he was going to school in Stanford, that he wanted a normal life?" Hermione asked.

"He did. But something happened, and now he's back in the life. He's becoming a hunter again." Dean answered.

"What happened? Dean, is everything okay?"

Dean got really quiet on the other side of the line. Hermione had to listen closely to hear his breathing so that she knew he hadn't hung up.

"Hermione, there is so much I haven't told you, that I would like to tell you, and in order to understand fully what happened, you need to know the whole story. It's a story that I need to tell you in person, though. And I can't get out that way yet. I need to go to the coordinates and I need to find my dad."

Hermione was quiet. "I understand. I understand completely. There are things I would like to tell you too, and they're best explained in person as well."

"Like the war and whatever was done to you in it?" Dean replied.

Hermione sucked in a breath. "I forgot you had read about that," she said quietly.

"I haven't. How about we set an undisclosed date. When I'm able to get to you, we sit down and spill some secrets," Dean said.

Hermione was quiet for a few minutes. Could she reveal everything? Wouldn't it be going against the statute? Then again, witches and wizards who ended up marrying muggles eventually told their spouses about their status. She wasn't sure if she was going to exactly marry Dean, per say, however, she was very interested in him romantically, and she firmly believed that you couldn't have a relationship based on lies.

"Deal," Hermione said. 

"Listen, Sam is on his way back to the car, so I need to go."

"Already?" Hermione said, unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"I'm sorry, but it's really been amazing to hear your voice." Dean grew quiet. "I've missed you," he said softly.

"I've missed you, too," Hermione replied just as softly.

"I'm going to try and get back there within the month, okay? Don't go meeting any other handsome men and replacing me," Dean tried to joke.

"Don't worry, you're irreplaceable," Hermione said, smiling. "Dean," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful."

"Always."

They said their goodbyes, and Hermione hung up the phone. She stared at it for a few seconds before looking up, noticing Harry staring at her.

"Hermione, did you cheat on Ron?" Harry said quietly from where he sat on the couch.

“What?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Between your side of that conversation, the fact that this Dean bloke sounded insanely jealous when I answered the phone, and the fact that he called multiple times until he was able to get a hold of you, I've come to the conclusion that Dean isn't just a friend. So let me ask again, did you cheat on Ron?"

"In case you forgot, Harry, but Ron broke up with me. Not the other way around."

"But you insisted that you needed to stay in the States. Is he the reason you didn't want to come home?"

"Where is this coming from? If I were staying for another man, wouldn't you think I probably wouldn't have asked Ron to move here with me?"

"You know what Hermione? I honestly don't know what you would or would not have done, seeing as you've been acting completely out of character for years now. You didn't even come to my wedding!" Harry shouted.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, and quickly snapped it shut again. She didn't want to say anything that she was going to regret later. And if she said what she was about to say, she was going to lose Harry, just like she had apparently lost Ron.

"Harry, I've explained this several times over the years..."

"Save it, Hermione. Just answer my question. Were you cheating on Ron with Dean?"

"No, I wasn't. I didn't meet Dean until a few days before I got the owl from Ron in which he broke up with me."

"How did you meet him?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I'm still your brother, and I still reserve the right to interrogate you about any men you choose to date."

Hermione cracked a smile at that. "You didn't interrogate me or Ron at any point in our relationship," she pointed out.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't feel a need. I knew he wasn't going to hurt you." Harry was quiet as he thought that over. "Which apparently I was wrong about, seeing as he broke your heart."

Hermione looked at Harry carefully. She tried to decide what she should tell him. She looked at the man she considered a brother, the savior of the wizarding world, one the most powerful men she knew...yeah, altered truth it is.

"He's an FBI agent, and he was in town investigating a crime. We ran into each other on the street and he asked me a few questions. A few days later, he was eating in the same diner as I was when a homeless man tried to abduct me. He stopped it, and he was walking me home when I had one of my episodes. He sat with me until I was better, and then we were pretty much inseparable until he had to leave on a new case two weeks later. That's it."

Harry was quiet. Hermione fidgeted, waiting for him to react. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he spoke up.

"How bad was your episode?" Harry said quietly.

"As bad as the first time, when you had to take me to St. Mungo’s," Hermione said just as quietly.

Harry exhaled loudly, running his hand through his hair. "How often do you have episodes like that?"

"That was the first one since the one at the anniversary ball," Hermione said. "I have tremors whenever I'm stressed out, but I usually can tamp it down and get it under control. I guess the stress of almost getting kidnapped was just too much for me to get under control."

Harry crossed the small amount of space between them and enveloped her in a hug. He squeezed her to him. She buried her face in his chest. 

"The nightmares?" He asked against her hair.

"I have to take Dreamless Sleep at least once a month in order to get some sleep," she mumbled against him. "They got worse after Ron broke up with me. I was always alone here, but I guess that letter, him ending our relationship, just made me feel as if I have nobody, and that just triggered the nightmares even more."

Harry tightened his arms around her even more. "You're not alone, 'Mione. You're not alone. You'll always have me. I'm sorry it's seemed that way. You know I love you, I'll always be here for you. I'm so sorry we haven't been supportive of you since you left. Or that we didn't understand what you're going through. We all went through the war, but none of us were tortured, except for you. I want you to know that from now on, I'm going to be here for you. I will come through the floo and visit at least once a week, and I will owl you until you're sick of me. Do you understand? You're not alone, 'Mione. You're not alone."

Hermione felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she felt lighter than she had since the end of the war. She knew his words wouldn't be a cure, and she was certain the nightmares and the episodes would continue, but knowing that she wasn't alone, felt marvelous. Knowing that she would finally have the support she needed allowed her to let go of all the emotions she had been bottling up. So there, in Harry's arms, for the first time since the war, she showed weakness in front of another person, and allowed Harry to hold her while she cried.

/\/\/\/\

Dean had finished up his phone conversation with Hermione, and quickly stashed his cell phone back in his pocket as Sam opened the door to the Impala and climbed in. 

"Who were you on the phone with?" Sam asked as he pulled the seat belt around his body.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Dean said as he started the engine and began to pull out of the parking spot they were in.

"Don't lie to me, Dean. I saw you talking on the phone while I was inside. Is it about Dad?"

Dean was quiet for a minute. He debated spinning an elaborate lie, but if he was going to be contacting Hermione often, he didn't know if he would be able to keep tabs on the lie as it grew. But Sam did just lose his girlfriend, and telling him that he was currently pursuing a girl of his own would be like salt in the wound. Half-truth would probably be better.

“Remember when I told you I was in Salem on a case?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how I told you a demon tried to abduct a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm just checking in on her to make sure the demon didn't make a reappearance."

"Oh okay. So where are we headed?"

"Colorado, apparently, that's where the coordinates are taking us."

"Do you think Dad will be there?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I hope so, but you never know. We don't really know what those coordinates will lead us to."

Sam sighed and leaned back in the passenger seat, sipping on the soda he just picked up from the gas station. "What's the girl's name?"

"What girl?"

"The one you're keeping tabs on."

Dean smiled slightly. "Hermione."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure when I’ll get chapter 4 up, the next three chapters are with chiisai-kitty and as soon as she gets them back to me, I’ll post the next chapter. Until then, thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites. Please review and let me know what you think. Don’t worry, Hermione and Dean won’t be separated for long. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows! Thank you to my wonderful beta, chiisai-kitty for getting this to me even though her internet is spotty. I wanted to let you know that I’m fastforwarding quickly through the timelines. This story is sixteen chapters and an epilogue and will cover the first five season of Supernatural. Without further ado, here’s the newest chapter!

"Never again, Sammy," Dean said as they walked back to the Impala.

"Really Dean? Never is an awfully long time," Sam said with a smile.

"I don't care. I'm never getting on an airplane again."

Sam laughed. "You really can't let that experience color your opinion about flying. Not every plane has a demon possessing the pilot and flight attendants to make the plane crash."

Dean shook his head as they climbed into the car. "I don't care. I'm going to stay safely on the ground, driving my baby around. Much safer that way."

"You know, more people die in traffic accidents each year than they do plane crashes," Sam pointed out.

"Don't care. My ass is going to stay in this driver’s seat safe on these roads from now on." Dean turned the car onto the road, and began heading east.

"Where are we going now? Do you have a lead on Dad that I don't know about? Another case?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of. This is the closest we've been to the east coast in a couple months, and I'm going to go visit Hermione," Dean said.

"Hermione...the girl you're supposed to be keeping tabs on? You haven't mentioned her in months. Why do you want to go visit her all of a sudden?"

Dean was quiet. After the first call, Dean had been making sure to call Hermione when Sam was busy or sleeping. He didn't know why but he wanted to keep his relationship with her a secret. And he guessed what he had with Hermione could be called a relationship. Not in any traditional sense, but in his weird world. He called her at least once a week, and they would just talk. Nothing too serious, they were saving all the serious discussions for the next time they could see each other in person, but just mundane things. 

Hermione had started school, and she was having challenges teaching high school chemistry. Every time he talked to her, she would have a new story of something crazy a kid had done, or how some kid tried to pull one over on her. He would laugh as he tried to picture Hermione chastising a teenager a foot taller than her modest frame. He would then fill her in on their latest job and how close they were to actually finding their dad. 

He loved talking to her, and hearing her voice and her stories about her everyday life really grounded him, and lifted his spirits a bit, even when they knew their dad was out there somewhere, hunting the same demon that had killed their mom. When they took the job in Pennsylvania, his heart lifted. It was the closest he'd been to Hermione since he left, and knew this would be his opportunity to go see her in person. He hadn't called to give her any warning, though. He didn't want to get her hopes up in case he couldn't make it, or the plane crashed and he and Sam burned to a crisp. Plus, surprising her would be romantic...right?

He realized he had been quiet a bit too long, and turned to Sam. "Yeah, about that..."

"Dean, what aren't you telling me?" Sam said.

"I may have played down what Hermione is to me, just a little," Dean said, indicating with his fingers a little bit.

"You lied to me?" Sam exclaimed.

"No, I wouldn't say 'lie' I would say, altered the truth."

"Then tell me the truth now," Sam said, turning toward Dean in his seat.

"Well, I did meet her on that job, just like I said. I just left out that while I stayed there I ended up moving into her house. And that I've kinda been calling her every week since we've been working together."

"What the hell, Dean! You have a girlfriend, and you didn't tell me?"

"Technically she's not my girlfriend. We haven’t discussed that part of our relationship, we're just friends. For now. I'm hoping to change that when we get to Salem," Dean explained.

"Wait, aren't you the one who's been saying that we can't have any attachments in this life? That this job can only hurt people we care about? How does having a girlfriend fit into that mantra?"

"This is different. I barely see her, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure she's protected when I'm not there. There's just something about her that makes me want to be with her even though everything in our lives is telling me that it's impossible."

Sam sighed. "What about what happened to Jessica? Have you thought about how there's a possibility that that could happen to Hermione?"

"Every damn day since we've been on the road," Dean replied. "But I can't help it. She makes me happy. I haven't had much of that growing up the way we did, you know?"

"Does she know you're a hunter?" Sam asked. "Does she know exactly what this life entails?"

Dean shook his head. "She knows I'm a hunter. In fact, she helped conduct research for that job in Salem."

Sam laughed. "No wonder you like her, she did the part of the job you hate. Maybe you should get her to come on the road with us, it'll give me a little help on the research side."

"As much as I would love to have her on the road with us, I don't think I would be able to do the job right. I would spend way too much time worrying about her and her well-being. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her on the road."

Sam was quiet for a second. "It sounds like you're pretty serious about her for not really being with her."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, man. There's something about her that just draws me to her. I feel like we've known each other forever, even though it's only been a few months, and most of that has been over the phone."

"Do you think once we find Dad that you're going to give up the life and settle down with her?" Sam asked.

Dean was quiet as he watched the headlights of the Impala shine on the reflectors on the side of the road. Would he give up the life and settle down with Hermione? He didn't even have to think about it really. And for some reason, that scared him. "Yeah, I think I would."

/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione was jolted from her sleep by the sound of someone knocking on her door. Frowning, she looked at the clock on her side table. Who in the world would be knocking on her door at two in the morning? Granted, it was Friday night, but she wasn't expecting anyone. And unless they were coming through her floo, it wasn't one of her friends from England. Harry had a habit of forgetting the time difference on his, and sometimes Ginny's, weekly Saturday visits. She had to make them promise to wait until it was at least noon over in England before making it through the floo.

She waited to see if she had just been hearing things, but the knocking happened again, only louder. She eased herself out of bed, slipping her feet into the slippers she had placed by the side of the bed, and throwing a blanket around her shoulders. It was nearly October, and the nights had started growing colder, although she still slept in a camisole and shorts. The nightmares often caused her to sweat during the night. 

She made her way to her front door, and looked out the peep hole. She forgot about how late it was the minute she saw who was on the other side of the door. She quickly undid the locks and threw the door open before leaping into the arms of Dean Winchester who was standing on her front stoop. Dean's arms automatically wrapped around her small body, and he pulled her close, inhaling her scent. 

"I'm not dreaming am I?" Hermione mumbled into his chest. "Because if I'm dreaming I don't think I ever want to wake up."

"You're not dreaming, sweetheart," Dean said quietly into her hair. 

Hermione smiled and hugged him to her tighter. Dean, not wanting to let go, maneuvered them so that they were standing inside her living room, kicking the door shut behind him.

"I've missed you so much," Hermione said.

"I've missed you, too."

Hermione pulled back a little. She looked up and melted at the look of tenderness on his face. 

"Are you here on a job?" she asked.

"Nope. We just finished a job in Pennsylvania, and we don't have anything lined up just yet, so I just drove here to see you."

Hermione’s face ached from grinning so much. She didn't know why but that seemed like the most romantic thing in the world. Dean drove hours on a whim just to see her. She couldn't even get Ron to floo over to visit in the whole seven years they were together. 

"How long do you get to stay?" she asked.

"A couple days. Sam is currently keeping an ear to the ground to see if anything comes up. I'm here until something does."

"Where's Sam?"

"He's staying at a motel here in town. I left him and the car there, and walked over here to see you."

Hermione pulled away from him, reluctantly. "Would you like to sit down?" 

They walked over to the couch, and Dean waited until Hermione took a seat. She sat down on one end of the couch, and he sat down right next to her, draping his arm over the back of the sofa so it would be around her, but not touching.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, just basking in the fact that they were close to one another for the first time in months. Hermione moved so that her head was resting on Dean's shoulder. 

"Do you want to talk tonight, or wait until tomorrow?" he asked, rubbing a hand up and down her bare shoulder where the blanket had slipped down.

"Tomorrow. Right now, can we just...be together?" Hermione said.

"Of course," Dean replied. He dropped a kiss on her head before kicking his shoes off and maneuvering himself and Hermione on the couch so that he was lying down with her sprawled out on his chest. Where they promptly fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\

Dean woke up to the sun shining directly on his face. The first thing he noticed was the major crick in his neck. The second was the warm body lying on top of him. That's when he remembered where he was and who he was with. He smiled. Even with the crick in his neck from sleeping on the couch all night, this was the life. Waking up with a beautiful woman draped over him. He bent his head down and placed a kiss on the top of Hermione's head. She stirred and looked up at him, a sleepy smile gracing her face.

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice tinged with sleep.

Dean brought his wrist up to his face, "Wow, it's ten, we must have been pretty tired to have slept this long on this couch."

"Wow, indeed. I haven't slept that well in years," Hermione said. "Usually I'm up most of the night."

Dean frowned. "Why?"

Hermione took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. "Nightmares. I've been having them nightly for a while."

Dean closed his eyes. "I think I need coffee if we're going to be having our chat now."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Let me go use the loo, and then I'll start the coffee, and then we can have our chat. How does that sound?"

"Like heaven," Dean responded, unwrapping his arms to allow Hermione to get up and head in the direction of her bathroom.

Once he heard the door shut, he sat up and stretched. He stood up from the couch and began to walk around the living room of the small cottage. Even though he had only stayed here for two weeks, this place already had a very distinct 'home' like feel to it. He looked around, and it didn't seem like much had changed since he was here at the beginning of the summer. Same furniture, same trinkets. He looked over at the mantle of the fireplace and noticed that it no longer just held the weird urn thing she insisted on keeping on it, it instead held several picture frames. 

He walked over to the mantle to check them out. There was one of Hermione with an older couple, he assumed were her parents. The next one was of a young Hermione with two boys throwing their arms around her shoulders...

"What the hell?" Dean muttered to himself, moving closer to the picture. Did it just move? He closed his eyes and opened them again, taking a step back as the picture, as if on a loop, continuously moved. He watched the two boys throw their arms over Hermione's shoulders over and over and over again.

He moved to the next picture. It was a picture of one of the boys, the dark haired one with glasses, and a woman with red hair, dancing. The woman was wearing a white dress. It must be from a wedding. And again, the picture was moving. He moved to the next one. This one was again of a younger Hermione and the two boys, they were dressed up in formal wear, grinning at the camera, holding up medals of some kind. The last picture on the mantle was of the three teens standing with rubble in the background, the three of them looked terrible. Like they hadn't eaten well in months, and like they had been through a battle, and the loop was of them just collapsing into each other in a pile.

Dean took several steps away from the fireplace, rubbing his hands over his face, over and over.

"Fuuuuuck," he whispered, not wanting Hermione to hear him. What was going on here? Was he going crazy? He had to be going crazy. There's no way pictures could just move like that. 

He looked down the hall and noticed that Hermione was still in the bathroom. There had to be a logical explanation, there had to be. He would sit back down on the couch, and wait for Hermione to come back out, and she would explain everything to him.

He moved toward the couch, and took one more look at the fireplace, and what he saw caused him to jump in the air. A man with messy black hair and round glasses had just walked out of the fireplace and was now standing in Hermione's living room.

“WHAT THE HELL!" Dean shouted.

"Oh, fuck," the man said, freezing in place.

Hearing the commotion in the living room, Hermione threw the bathroom door open and stopped in her tracks as she took in the scene in the living room.

"Bloody hell," she muttered under her breath. Dean was looking wildly between her and Harry waiting for an explanation. She took a breath. It was like ripping a band aid off, right? "Dean, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you that I'm a witch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so next chapter will be up on the weekend! Please review and let me know how you think this will play out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione stood in the living room, holding her breath, while chastising herself. 

Way to be subtle, Granger, she thought, as she saw Dean's eyes widen and take a step toward the door.

"You're a what?" he said.

"I'm a...a witch."

Dean clenched and unclenched his fist. "And you didn't think this would be something that you should tell me? I'm a hunter, Hermione. I hunt things like you. I..." he closed his mouth, and clenched his eyes shut, unable to say anymore. 

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling tears building up behind them. "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, but we agreed no big conversations until we were back together."

Dean cursed. "Damn it, Hermione, this is not something you keep from someone."

"I wasn't sure if I could tell you. You're a muggle, and there are rules about what magical people can tell non-magical people, and I had to make sure you were going to stick around before..."

"Stop," Dean interrupted. "Just stop. I don't need or want to hear your excuses. I think I just need to get my head around this. I need to decide what I need to do about you."

"What you need to do about me?" Hermione yelled. "What do you mean ‘what you need to do about me?’"

"I'm a fucking hunter Hermione. I kill demons and those who consort with demons, and according to my dad's journal that's what you do."

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "Are you...are you saying you want to kill me?"

Harry, who had been silent this whole time, moved so that he was standing between Hermione and Dean, his wand drawn in front of him.

"Try and harm her, and you'll regret it," Harry said, pointing his wand at Dean.

Dean took a step back holding his hands up in surrender.

"I never said anything about hurting or killing her, I just, I need some time to think," he said.

Hermione stepped around Harry and walked over to one of her many bookcases. She pulled out a large book and handed it to Dean.

"Please look through this before you make any snap decisions. Please," she said, wiping the tears off of her face. 

Dean looked down at the cover, Hogwarts: A History. "Okay, I promise. But, I can't...I can't stay here. I'm sorry, but I think I need a little bit of space to think." Not waiting for a response, Dean turned to the door and opened it. Without turning around he said, "I'll be back before I have to leave town to tell you what I've decided." He opened the door and walked out.

Watching Dean leave, after being so excited to see him there the night before was just too much on Hermione. Before he even had a chance to close the door, she was collapsing to the ground in a heap, sobbing. 

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, moving down beside her. 

She noticed Dean hesitate a moment outside the door, but still, he didn't turn around, all he did was shut her door and keep walking away.

Hermione buried her head in Harry's chest as he wrapped her in his arms. 

"Shh," he said. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I didn't know there would be anyone here. Usually it's safe for me to floo over. You need to take some deep breaths. It won't help anyone if you have an episode."

Hermione took a few shaky deep breaths, but it wasn't helping. Her heart was breaking for the second time in three months.

/\/\/\/\

 

Dean slammed open the motel room door, causing Sam to jump up from the table he was currently sitting at on his laptop. 

"What are you doing here? I figured I wouldn't see you for a few days."

"She's a witch, Sammy. She's a fucking witch. What do I do now? We hunt things like this, what am I supposed to do now?" Dean said, pacing back and forth the length of the motel room, gesticulating with his hands.

"Whoa, slow down, Dean. Start at the beginning, because I'm totally lost here."

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, placing the book Hermione handed him next to him. "Hermione is a witch," he said slowly.

Sam moved his chair to sit in front of his brother. "What makes you think that?" he asked.

"She told me."

Sam's eyebrows knit together. "Yeah, I still need a little more information."

Dean sighed. "Last night we didn't talk much, we just sort of fell asleep together on the couch, I mean it was two in the morning. This morning we decided it would be a good time to talk. I was going to tell her all about mom and the demon, and she was going to tell me about some things that I wanted to know about her. While she was freshening up in the bathroom, I went to look at these new pictures she had on her mantle, and Sam they fucking moved."

"Define moved," Sam said.

"Like a little movie on a loop," Dean explained.

"Like moved through multiple pictures...?"

"No, like the same picture, but moving," Dean explained.

"Okay, so how did it go from you seeing pictures that moved to Hermione admitting that she's a witch?"

"A man walked out of her fireplace," Dean stated.

"What the hell?"

"That's what I said. The man took one look at me and realized that he probably shouldn't have done that, and of course, I yelled. Hermione came running out from the back of her cottage, and I told her to explain what was going on, and she told me she was a witch."

"And then you all sat down and she explained everything," Sam said, knowing full well that's not what happened.

"And then I flipped out, and I'm pretty sure I implied at one point that I wanted to kill her," Dean said, hanging his head.

"Oh man, Dean. That's messed up. I got the impression last night that you really liked this girl. I mean you did say you would give up hunting for her."

Dean sighed. "I know. I'm pretty sure I've messed everything up. But, dude, she's 'supernatural.' Everything dad has taught us our entire lives leads to one conclusion: supernatural things are evil. The end."

"What's that?" Sam asked, pointing to the book on the bed, trying to put all the pieces of this puzzle together.

"Before I left, Hermione shoved this book into my hands, I have no idea what Hogwarts is, but this is the history of it."

Sam picked the book up off the bed. "Do you mind? I know you, you probably won't read this, and I'm guessing there's something in this book that she wants you to see, so let me find it, and then you'll only have to read that part."

"Or you could just tell me," Dean said laying back on the bed, placing his hands over his face.

"Or that. Hey, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. Because the more I think about what happened at Hermione's the more I start to realize I royally messed up, and I may have lost my chance with her."

Sam opened the book and began flipping through it. "Nothing's over until you're dead. So let's see if we can fix this, okay?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione was curled up on the couch, still in her pajamas, under a blanket with a cup of tea while Harry paced her living room.

"We could go to his motel room and obliviate him, and it'll be like none of this ever happened," Harry suggested.

"Harry, you know I won't perform memory charms on anyone anymore," Hermione said. Harry opened his mouth to reply. "Nor can I let you do it either. Knowing what I know now, I know that the mind is not something to mess with. I won't risk Dean's. And if he found out that I messed with his mind? That could just make everything worse."

Harry frowned. "How's your memory research going?"

Hermione looked down into her tea cup. "I'm pretty sure I can fix my parents' memories. I have a plane ticket to Australia for the holiday break. Now I just have to hope they're still where they were when I found them seven years ago."

"What are you going to do if you're successful?"

Hermione shrugged. "I try not to think about it too much, you know? Best case scenario, I fix their memories and they forgive me, and we can go back to being a happy family. Worst case scenario, I fix their memories and they hate me forever for messing with their minds, and I lose my parents a second time."

"Do you love him?" Harry asked, suddenly.

"Do I love who?" she asked confused about the sudden change in subject.

"Dean. Do you love him?"

"I don't know. It's not like when I was with Ron. I mean we're not even together, Dean and I. I just know that he's something special, and that I had to be honest with him."

"You were planning on telling him the truth today, weren't you."

"Yes, but not in the way that it happened. I was hoping to tell him gently. Ease him into it, you know?"

"And then I come hopping out of the fireplace."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, you really didn't help there. Today would have been a good day for you to call through first. I could have explained that away a little easier."

Harry laughed. "There's the Hermione we all know and love." He grew serious again, and sat back down next to her. "You know this will all work out in the end, right?"

"How do you know?" she asked.

Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her to him. "Because he hesitated for a second as he was leaving when he knew you were in pain. That's the sign of a man in love."

Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. "I hope you're right."

/\/\/\/\/\/

"Ah ha!" Sam shouted, startling Dean from where he had been laying for the last hour and a half.

"What'd you find?" Dean said, sitting up on the bed.

"This book is amazing. It's not just all about Hogwarts, it's pretty much a complete history of the wizarding world in England."

"Wizarding World? This sounds very Disney to me," Dean said. "But please continue."

"I read the introduction which explained all of the different types of wizards that are in existence. There are those who come from many generations of wizards, which are dubbed Purebloods. Then there are ones who have one wizard parent and one, what they call muggle parent, who they call Half-Bloods. And then there are ones who come from two muggle parents, who they call Muggleborns. And you'll never guess who the most famous modern day Muggleborn is."

"I have no idea," Dean said. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"First, this explains that wizards and witches are born with their powers, which begin to manifest themselves as they're children, and then they're sent to schools in order to learn all about how to use that magic. And second, the most famous Muggleborn witch in recent history is Hermione."

Dean got up from the bed. "Wait, what?"

Sam opened the book up to the last chapter. "I was skimming through the index after I read the introduction explaining all about the different types of wizards, and saw that Hermione had her own section. Her last name is Granger, right?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah it is. Hermione has her own section in this book?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "She apparently is a war hero."

Dean thought back on the letter he read sent from Hermione's ex. It had said something about a war, and how she hadn't really been the same since it. "What kind of war?"

Sam shrugged. "I really don't understand most of what is explained in this, but it had something to do with a crazy man coming back from the dead, and trying to kill this guy, Harry Potter, and he and his followers were a bunch of Purebloods who wanted to rid the world of Muggleborns. Hermione and Harry were best friends, and she fought side by side with him trying to find some way to defeat the bad guy. She's considered the brightest witch of her age, and she was awarded some big award for her part in the war," Sam explained. 

Dean sat their quietly. "Wait, let's go back to the first part. So what you're saying is, Hermione was born with these powers that make her a witch?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, that's what the book explains."

Dean got up and picked up his father's journal from the table, flipping through it. "Dad wrote in here that witches make a deal with a demon and that's how they get their powers." Dean handed the journal for Sam to take a look. "So does that mean there are two different types of witches?"

"Apparently there are. Because what Dad has written here, there isn't anything like that in this book, and you would think selling your soul to a demon to get your powers would come up somewhere in this giant thing."

"So there are good witches, and there are bad witches." Dean sat back down on the bed, trying to wrap his head around this new information.

"Yes, Toto, and it seems like your Hermione is a good witch."

"So I don't have to hunt her?"

Sam shook his head. "No, you don't have to kill your girlfriend. The fact that the first thought that popped into your head was the idea that you needed to kill her, is why we're so messed up."

Dean groaned. "Oh, man, we're so fucked up. I'm not even sure I'm capable of a relationship, if my first thought at the sign of something weird is to want to kill her."

"It's not your fault, Dean, Dad is the one who messed us up for life. Seriously, if we were given a normal childhood, our first thought at hearing the word 'witch' wouldn't be 'kill the witch' it would be 'you're lying, there's no such thing as witches.'"

Dean laughed. "Oh to be innocent again."

"Again? How about ever?"

Dean laughed even harder. "I should go over and apologize, shouldn't I?"

Sam closed the book and handed to him. "Yes, you should. And I'm rooting that she accepts that apology, and I don't see your face for a couple days. I mean, I love you man, but spending every minute with you, I need a break."

Dean smiled and tucked the book up under his arm, and walked to the motel room door. "See you in a couple days."

/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione and Harry were still sitting on the couch, watching a mindless program on the telly. Hermione couldn't even say what they were watching. Her mind just kept replaying the morning over and over again in her head. She thought for sure she would be able to trust him with her secret. She even thought he would be able to handle it a little better than he did. She expected some minor freak outs, but not him declaring that he would probably want to kill her. That, she didn't even expect. 

There was a knock on her door, and she looked at Harry. He sat up from where he was leaning against the arm of the couch, and withdrew his wand from his arm holster. He nodded at Hermione, letting her know that he was there in case she needed him. She stood up from the couch, and made her way to the door. She looked out the peep hole and just as she suspected, Dean was standing on her stoop, her copy of Hogwarts: A History hanging in his hand at his side.

She took a deep breath and put her hand on the doorknob. She hesitated for a minute, unsure if she was ready to hear what he had to say. The conversation could go two ways. He could be there to apologize, or he could be there to tell her he never wanted to see her again. Or a third option that she didn't even want to think about, he could be there to kill her. Convincing herself there was no use putting off the inevitable, and if it were the third option, Harry was there to back her up, she turned the knob and opened the door.

/\/\/\/\

Dean's face fell when he took in the sight before him. Hermione looked a wreck. She was still in her pajamas, which he totally didn't even take the time last night or this morning to appreciate the amount of skin they showed off, and her hair was a tangled mess. But it was her eyes that really did a number on him. They were red rimmed and puffy. She had been crying. A lot. He swallowed, suddenly becoming even more nervous about being here. 

"Hi," he said, dumbly.

"Hullo," she said.

They stood there staring at each other, nervously. Neither moved from where they were. Hermione didn't look like she was going to be inviting him in very soon.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

"I brought your book back," he said, handing the book over to her. She took it from him and clutched it to her chest.

"Oh," she said, blinking back tears. "Is that all?"

Dean stood there on her step and really looked at her for the first time. She was shorter than him by quite a bit, and she wasn't what he would describe as super skinny, but she wasn't exactly large either. He stared at this petite girl, and tried to reconcile it with the war heroine Sam said she was. He just couldn't see it. His eyes moved down her figure, and he noticed that she had a scar that started at her collarbone and disappeared under her camisole. She moved her left arm up to push her hair out of her face, and he noticed that she had scarring there too. It looked like a word had been carved into the inside, but she moved too quick for him to make it out.

That's when he remember all his time with her during the summer. All the long sleeved shirts that she wore. Her excuses about why she wouldn't wear anything low cut or even a bathing suit. Everything started to make sense, and that's when he made his decision. There was a reason they were brought together. He was a hunter, and she was the brightest witch of her age, and she had been through some messed up things. He didn't need to read the book or hear her story to know that. Yes, he still wanted—no, needed to hear what she had to say, what she had been through, but he didn't need to hear it to know that he wanted to be the one to protect her from any more danger. But even if he wasn't there all the time to protect her, he didn't need to worry about her. She could take care of herself. She was perfectly capable of surviving anything that was thrown at her. The chances of her becoming like Jessica were a lot less likely than what he assumed they would be as he was driving around worrying. 

"I'm sorry," he blurted out.

Hermione snapped her head up and looked at him. "Sorry for what?" she asked softly.

"This morning. For everything. Can I come in, so we can talk?" he asked.

Hermione was quiet as she inspected him. She looked at his face closely, as if she were trying to determine if he were lying. Dean tried to look his most sincere, and Hermione must have liked what she saw, because she took a step back, allowing him to enter her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? The next chapter will be up around Tuesday or Wednesday, as per usual. I’ve had a couple ask if Hermione is going to go on a hunt with the Winchesters. Is that something you guys would like to see? I’m still finishing up chapters 13-15, and if that’s something you guys would want to see, then I can easily add that in. Leave a review telling me if you would like to see Hermione hunt with the Winchester, or just telling me what you thought of this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I guess now’s as good a time as any to warn that there are spoilers for seasons 1-5 of Supernatural, and all of Harry Potter. I know it should be obvious, but just wanted to give everyone a heads up, just in case. The HP spoilers are heavy in this chapter. The Supernatural spoilers begin in this chapter.

Hermione watched Dean walk into the cottage and stop when he saw Harry sitting perched at the edge of the couch, with his wand drawn. She had to admit, he looked pretty menacing.

"Okay, I have to ask, what's with the sticks?" Dean asked, ignoring the deathly glare Harry sent his way.

Hermione frowned. "Didn't you read this book?" she asked.

"Sam read it for me," Dean replied. "He filled me in on the important parts."

Hermione looked at Dean in disbelief, before narrowing her eyes at him. Harry took one look at Hermione, and lowered his wand before getting up from the couch. 

"I've seen that look one too many times while we were in school, I'm just going to go home now," he walked over and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek. "Floo if you need anything," he told her. He turned toward Dean. "I'll give you the older brother threat chat the next time I see you, assuming you're not here to break up with her." He walked over to the fireplace, opened the urn, pulling out a handful of floo powder before throwing it into the fireplace. "Grimmauld Place," he stated before stepping in and disappearing in a flash of green fire.

Dean stared, mouth agape at the fireplace. He turned toward Hermione, but she was too busy glaring at him.

"You didn't read the book?"

"In my defense, it's a really thick book," Dean said. "And I was pretty upset. I showed back up at the motel, and I'm pretty sure my brain had stopped to work, and Sam took care of it for me."

"What did Sam tell you that he deemed important?"

"He explained that you're a witch because you were born that way, not because you made a deal with a demon. He also said you were some kind of war hero."

Hermione blushed. She must have given him the most recent edition of the book. She didn't really want to tell him about her time during the war through the book though. That was part of the talk she was planning on having with him later.

"How much do you know about the war?" she asked.

"Not much, just that you were like second banana to some guy named Harry, and you helped good triumph over evil."

Hermione laughed. "Sam really over simplified everything didn't he?"

Dean smiled. "He knew he had to talk me down, and the easiest way to do that was to make things as simple as possible."

Hermione's smile slipped from her face. "Were you really planning on killing me?"

Dean walked until he was directly in front of Hermione. He reached out, placing his hand on her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him. He stared deeply into her eyes. Hermione had a passing thought that one could get lost in those green eyes. She noticed that his gaze was the most serious she had ever seen from him, in the short time they had known each other.

"It crossed my mind for a brief second. But the more I thought about my reaction, and the more I thought about, well, everything, the more I knew that even if you were a 'bad witch,' I would never be able to go through with harming you. I just care too damn much about you."

Hermione felt a tear slip down her face, she hadn't even realized she was crying. "I thought I had lost you, I didn't think you were going to come back."

Dean smirked. "It's going to take a lot more than revealing that you're a witch to get rid of me. Now if you were a demon then I would kill your ass."

Hermione laughed. "Then it's a good thing I'm not a demon."

Dean pressed a kiss to her forehead before taking a step back. "I think I'm going to get on the phone and order pizza from that place we like and have it delivered. Once it's here, I think it's time that we have our long awaited talk."

Hermione took in a deep breath. "Okay, it's now or never, right?"

"Now or never."

/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione and Dean sat around the coffee table, eating pizza, neither one wanting to be the first one to start talking. Finally, Hermione sighed and put the slice of pizza that was in her hand down on her plate. 

"Oh, this is ridiculous, I might as well start first."

Dean set his pizza down, giving her his full attention.

"I found out I was a witch at eleven. I was ecstatic, of course, and my parents were relieved, because it explained the weird things that I could do. I met my two best friends in the world on the train ride to Hogwarts, which is the school for magical children to learn how to do spells, and the history of the magical world. At first they didn't like me, but after they rescued me from a troll in the girls' bathroom, we have been inseparable."

"A troll?" Dean asked.

Hermione nodded, "A troll."

Dean shook his head and let out a low whistle. "I wasn't aware that trolls existed."

"Well, I'm sure there are lots of things that you encounter that I wasn't aware existed either."

Dean considered that. "Touché, please continue."

"I guess I should explain a little about Harry in order for any of the rest of this story to make sense. Before Harry was born, there was a Dark Wizard, called Voldemort, trying to take over the wizarding world. He and his followers, The Death Eaters, were wanting to purify the wizarding community by getting rid of people like me and also muggles as well. After Harry was born there was a prophecy about someone who would go on to defeat Voldemort. After hearing the prophecy, Voldemort determined that it meant Harry, so Harry's parents went into hiding. One of their best friends served Voldemort and sold them out. Voldemort went to Harry's home, killed his parents, and when he turned his wand on Harry, the killing curse rebounded, destroying Voldemort instead.

"So fast forward to our time in Hogwarts. For the first three years there was a dastardly plan from Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters, to try and kill Harry, and each year I was beside him, helping him save the day, along with our friend, Ron."

"Your ex," Dean interrupted.

Hermione nodded, "My ex. Anyway, our fourth year culminated in the death of a fellow student, and the return of Voldemort to the land of the living. Our fifth year we spent most of it trying to convince everyone that Voldemort was really back, and trying to survive school under the thumb of a cruel teacher. That year culminated in Harry, Ron, myself and a few more of our friends fighting some Death Eaters in our Ministry of Magic. I nearly died that night," she pulled down the neck of her camisole revealing more of the scar that peeked out over the top.

"How far does that go?" Dean asked quietly.

"It stops around my rib cage," she answered just as quietly.

"Knife?"

She shook her head, "A dark curse. Luckily the man who cast it had a silencing spell on him, or else it would have been more powerful, and I wouldn't be here right now."

Dean swallowed hard, trying to wrap his mind around curses and fighting, "How old were you?"

"I was sixteen."

"So young," he murmured. 

Hermione shrugged. "We didn't have a choice. The adults were doing the best they could to keep us out of everything, but try as they might, Harry was still a target, and we were still his best friends. We couldn't just leave him to fend for himself.

"Sixth year was the year the Death Eaters invaded the castle and killed our Headmaster. Seventh year was the year we were on the run. Voldemort had caused our government to fall, and Harry became Undesirable Number One. That was the year they enacted the Muggleborn Registration Act, which essentially was an excuse for them to accuse muggleborns of stealing magic, and have us executed. Harry, Ron and I spent the year hiding out and camping throughout England, hunting objects that Voldemort had used to keep himself alive. We knew if we could destroy all of those objects, Harry would be able to defeat Voldemort, and he would be gone for good. We were doing really well, avoiding being caught, but one day Harry wasn't careful enough, and we were captured," Hermione paused, trying to keep control of her emotions.

"We were brought to the headquarters for questioning. We had something that one of the Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange, knew should be in her vault at our bank, she was furious. They sent Harry and Ron to the dungeons, but kept me upstairs," Hermione swallowed, her breathing increased, her hands shaking a little, as she remembered her time at Malfoy Manor. Tears slipped down her cheeks. "She tortured me, screaming at me to tell her where we got the sword. I refused to answer. Over and over and over again, she used this curse, it's called the Cruciatus Curse, it's like being shocked with electricity, only worse. When I still wouldn't tell her what she wanted to know, she pulled out her cursed dagger, and carved into my arm," she moved her arm so that Dean could see the scar marring her skin.

Dean moved closer so that he could see the scar better. "What's mudblood mean?"

"Dirty blood. It's a derogatory term used for muggleborns," Hermione answered.

Dean traced over the scar softly with his finger, "Your seizures aren't regular seizures are they."

Hermione shook her head. "It's the after effects of being under the curse so long."

Dean moved and pulled her to him in a fierce hug. "You're so brave. I just can't even imagine going through everything that you went through, and surviving."

"That's not the end of my story, we had a final battle. Lots of my friends died. Harry defeated Voldemort, we were supposed to live happily ever after. Except I couldn't stand to be in England anymore. You see, before I ran away with Harry and Ron, I did something that I still regret to this day. I had a gut feeling that my parents would be targeted by Death Eaters, so I erased every memory they had of me, and planted the idea that they wanted to move to Australia. After the war, I tracked them down, and turns out, I did the charm too well, and couldn't reverse it. So being in England just reminded me of too much, the war, my friends who I lost, and my parents, so I came here for University. Coming here, my nightmares eased a little, but I still wake up screaming every night because of what I experienced in the war."

Dean pulled back and looked at her face. "I stayed here for two weeks, and I never heard you wake up screaming once."

Hermione gave him a watery smile. "Silencing charm."

Dean smoothed down her hair before cupping her face in his. "Everything that I thought about you has been proven wrong tonight. I have been worried about you getting caught in our lifestyle, that if a demon or a monster came after you, that you wouldn't know how to defend yourself. But hearing everything that you've gone through? I've realized that you're crazy strong and fierce, and that you can take care of yourself, so I should stop worrying about what would happen if I'm not here to protect you. But I just want to let you know, before I stormed out of here this morning spouting all kinds of crazy, I was planning to tell you that I want to be there for you. I want to try this, whatever it is between us, out. And hearing your story, that has just cemented that I want to see what there is between us, because, my god, Hermione, you're one kick-ass chick."

Hermione giggled through her tears at that confession, it helped ease the pain of remembering everything she went through that final year of the war. "Well, Dean, even though I haven't heard your story yet, I have to say, I'm pleased that you want to see what there is between us, because I, too, would like to see what comes of whatever this is."

Dean's couldn't keep the goofy grin that spread across his face away as he leaned in, closing the gap between them, and placing a soft kiss on her mouth.

Hermione melted as his lips touched hers. It was everything she had hoped it would be. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They held each other close, lips moving slowly in unison, as they poured everything they felt into the kiss. For a while the rest of the world, all of their troubles, just melted away. They were able to lose themselves in each other, just for a moment. 

Dean pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. 

"Thank you for sharing that with me," Dean said, quietly, not moving.

"The kiss?" Hermione said, confused.

"You're story," Dean said. "It couldn't be easy reopening that can of worms. And I would like to repay you. I need to tell you my past."  
Hermione placed a kiss on the tip of his nose before pulling back. "You don't have to do that."  
Dean shook his head. "We made a deal. We're in person, we're fessing up and telling each other everything. Coming clean. You were brave enough to share your past with me, and even though mine isn't nearly as horrible as yours, I feel like I owe it to you to share with you."

Hermione unraveled her arms from Dean's neck and pushed herself a respectable distance away, while still being close. Dean wiped a hand down his face, and sat quietly, trying to figure out where to start.

He took a deep breath. "When I was four, my mother was killed by a demon in my brother Sam's nursery. Ever since that night, my father has been seeking revenge for her death. He has dragged my brother and me all over this country, picking up jobs. I have never lived somewhere for more than a few weeks. I have called that Impala and shitty motel rooms home for most of my life. I've made no attachments, you're actually the first person, who isn't my dad or brother, who I've felt close to, pretty much in forever. You want to know what's messed up? I was six or seven the first time that my dad took me to the shooting range and taught me how to shoot a gun. I can count on one hand the number of normal family activities I have participated in the last twenty years. When I should have been throwing a ball around, or playing games, I was raising my brother. 

"You know what the most painful thing that happened to me is? A couple years ago, Sam decided he was tired of the life of a hunter, and went off to college, severing all ties with us. Do you know what it's like to be with someone all the time, and then to suddenly have no contact with them? To have all of your calls ignored? And the fucked up thing is, it took our dad going missing for him to decide I'm worth his time. And not only that, when I went and found him at Stanford? Originally he wasn't going to come with me to find our dad. It wasn't until the same fucking demon that killed our mom killed his girlfriend that he decided to tag along. And now he's on his own little revenge mission, and it scares the shit out of me that it's going to get him killed."

The entire time Dean talked, he never looked up from a spot on the coffee table. Hermione scooted herself closer to him, and forced him to look at her.

"That is a legitimate fear, Dean. Revenge is a messy ordeal, and it probably doesn't help that amidst your father's revenge mission, he has gone missing," Hermione said, once she had eye contact. "I can't imagine what it's been like not having a home. But I can relate to having to grow up too fast. I guess that's one thing we have in common, we were dealt shitty hands when it came to our childhood."

"I wish we had something better in common, like both our moms did yoga."

"Or both our dad's played Santa at the mall," Hermione said, with a smile on her face.

"Or we both could recite Shakespeare while standing on our heads," Dean said, with a wider smile.

Hermione giggled, before sobering up. "Maybe it was fate that we ran into each other this summer. Maybe we're meant to be together to help one another heal."

Dean scoffed. "I don't believe in fate. I think everything is a coincidence."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Well, believe whatever you want, I'm going to choose to believe that we were brought together for a reason, and I for one am excited to see what that reason is."

"I'll let you believe whatever you want, sweetheart. Whatever makes you sleep better at night."

Hermione grew serious. "You make me sleep better at night."

Dean looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Last night, when we slept together on the couch, it was the first nightmare free night I've had since I can remember."

Dean smirked, "Well, I guess that means I won't be sleeping on the couch anymore while I visit, doesn't it."

Hermione shoved him playfully. "You can sleep in my bed, but just sleeping, alright? I don't think I'm ready for the relationship to go to the next level."

Dean raised his right hand. "Scouts honor." 

Hermione dissolved into giggles, before tossing a pillow at Dean's head. "Alright, you tosser, it's getting late, and I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted and emotionally drained. How about we call it an early night, and start fresh in the morning?"

Dean answered by leaping to his feet, and scooping Hermione up in his arms before dragging her off to the bedroom, as she laughed and squealed the whole way.

/\/\/\/\

 

They spent three days holed up in Hermione's cottage, ordering in take out and using what little resources Hermione had on hand to cook. Hermione spent most of the days showing off spells to Dean. He was incredibly curious, and now that he knew her magic was "good magic" he wanted to know everything about it. Hermione had a hard time trying to simplify the explanations, but she mostly tried to perform spells that had a visual or physical payoff. Dean's favorite spell was the Patronus charm. He would not stop laughing at her otter dancing around the room. And like a small child, would chant "again!" whenever it would disappear.

Dean described the jobs he and Sam had worked on while they worked their way to her. Hermione laughed as Dean described his hesitancy to board the plane during the most recent job, and when questioned, Hermione pointed out that they could add "fear of flying" to the list of things they had in common, which was steadily growing as they spent time together. 

The morning of the third day, their paradise was invaded when Dean's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" 

"Dean, I really hate to do this to you, man, but there's a job in Toledo that we really need to go check out. I'll give you fifteen to say goodbye and get ready, and I'll be outside in the Impala," Sam said.

Dean sighed, looking over to where Hermione sat on the bed eating a donut while reading some book. She was always reading something. "Okay, see you then." He hung up, and turned toward Hermione.

She lowered her book, and looked at him, sadness invading her eyes. "You're leaving," she stated.

Dean nodded. "There's a job in Toledo, Sam and I need to take care of it."

Hermione gave him a half smile. "I understand." She grew quiet. "Do you have any idea when you think you would be able to come back?"

Dean shook his head. "I honestly have no idea. We need to find our dad. If we find ourselves back anywhere near here, you know I'll be back in a heartbeat."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I know. I think I'm going to miss you more now than I did when you left the first time."

Dean walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "I will call you every night. I will make sure my voice will be the last thing you hear before you go to sleep. Maybe that will help keep the nightmares at bay."

Hermione looked at the man sitting beside her, and tried to puzzle out how she got lucky to have him in her life. She wrapped her arms around him, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You're amazing. Please promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise," Dean said.

/\/\/\/\/\

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

 

Hermione was jostled from her deep sleep by the shrill ringing of her mobile. She sprung up from bed and retrieved it. The caller ID read 'Dean,' and her heart leapt into her throat. 

Just like he had promised before he left, he called her every night. They would talk for five to ten minutes, and then Hermione would go to sleep. While her nights weren't entirely nightmare free, they weren't nearly as bad as they were before.

A few weeks before, Dean stopped in for a quick visit on their way back west after a case in Upstate New York. He said they had a lead on their dad, and they couldn't stay longer than a few hours. During those few hours, they made up for lost time, and spent most of the time snogging. Poor Sam, whom she still hadn't had a chance to meet, sat outside in the Impala the whole time. She felt a little bad for him, and had insisted Dean let him come in, but Dean had replied that he didn't want to mix 'business with pleasure.' She tried to argue, but he stopped that with a kiss. Three hours later, she was kissing him goodbye with the promise that it wouldn't be so long between visits from now on.

However, during the last two weeks after they had left, she hadn't heard from Dean at all. She tried calling him a few times, but he never answered his phone. She was starting to get worried that something had happened to him. But now, he was calling her. In the middle of the night. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Her hands shook as she flipped the phone open and brought it to her ear.

"Hullo?"

"Hermione?" a voice asked on the other end of the phone.

Hermione almost dropped the phone. This wasn't Dean. Why wouldn't Dean be calling from his phone? "Yes?" she managed to say.

The person on the other end of the phone took a deep breath. "This is Sam."

Hermione sank onto the bed. "Sam, why are you calling from Dean's phone? In the middle of the night?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a long time. Hermione had to check to make sure she wasn't disconnected. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sam spoke up. "There was an accident."

Hermione's free hand flew to her mouth to hold back the panic that was aching to come out. She forced herself to speak calmly. "What kind of accident? Is Dean okay?"

"The Impala was t-boned by a semi," Sam paused, swallowing, his voice growing more emotional as he spoke. "Dean's in a coma."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites!! I try and respond to all the reviews. If I don’t respond or I respond to you twice, I’m sorry. I have an 8 month old who has decided sleep is for the weak, so my brain is functioning on 3-6 hours of sleep a night. Also, if I don’t update on the day I typically update, it’s because said baby didn’t take a nap. Alright, I’m done rambling. Thanks to my beta, chiisai-kitty as always for getting me this chapter.

EARLIER THAT NIGHT

 

Sam sat in the hallway of the hospital with his head in his hands. Both his dad and his brother were patients in this hospital, and he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. He was the one driving when they got hit. He was the one who couldn't kill the demon with the Colt like his dad ordered him to. His dad only had a few minor scrapes and the gunshot wound to his leg, but Dean...the doctors weren't being too positive about Dean.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out Dean's phone. He flipped it open and saw the missed calls from Hermione. Dean had been determined to keep up with keeping in touch with her, but after running into their father, and searching for the Colt, and preventing the Yellow-eyed demon from killing all of his dad's friends, Dean had stopped calling her. Every night, his phone would ring, and Dean would ignore it, saying he would call Hermione once they took care of the demon. Sam clenched the phone in his fist. 

He should call her, shouldn't he? She obviously cared about Dean. Dean didn't share a lot about their relationship, he wasn't even entirely sure what they were to each other. He knew that when they were in Salem several months ago, he never saw Dean after he sent him back to her. As he wandered about town, he was surprised that he never ran into them once, and it was a small town. When he questioned Dean about it later, he just said they never left the house, they just ordered take out. When they visited a few weeks ago, again, they didn't leave the house, but they only were in town for a couple hours, and when Dean exited the cottage, there was no question as to what they were up to in there.

He never questioned what they did while they were at Hermione's that first time, and he was pretty sure he didn't want to know. But that being said, if Dean were not never wake up, wouldn't she want the choice to be here? He sighed again, and hit dial on the phone.

"Hullo?" he heard on the other end of the line. He was thrown off for a second before he remembered that she was British.

"Hermione?" he asked, even though he was pretty sure that's who it was.

The other line was quiet for a long while. "Yes?" she answered, trepidation in her voice. It was as if she already knew that something was wrong. Sam cursed to himself, of course she knew something was wrong, he was calling her from Dean's phone.

He took a deep breath. "This is Sam."

He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the phone. "Sam, why are you calling from Dean's phone? In the middle of the night?" Her voice didn't sound like he thought it would. He thought she would be more emotional. Instead she sounded very authoritative and in control over emotions. He could really picture the war heroine he read about in that book.

He sat for a minute, trying to decide how much he wanted to tell her. How much did she know? Dean always called her privately, so he didn't know how much he was telling her. He decided to start off slowly. "There was an accident."

"What kind of accident? Is Dean okay?" Hermione asked, her voice starting to show some emotion leaking through.

"The Impala was t-boned by a semi," Sam paused, swallowing, his voice growing more emotional as he spoke. "Dean's in a coma."

He heard a strangled sob on the other end of the line. "Where are you?"

"Hermione, I don't think--"

"Where. Are. You."

"We're at the hospital in Jefferson City. The doctors really don't know what's going on right now. One minute they're saying he's going to be fine, the next there're machines going off in his room and--"

"There're machines going off in his room!?" Hermione screeched, causing Sam to move the phone away from his ear. "Where is the closest airport to Jefferson City?" she asked.

"Hermione--"

"Sam, where is it?"

Sam sighed. "I'm assuming it's in Jefferson City," he said. "Hermione, can you please take breath and calm down for a second?"

"Okay," he heard her say before he heard a couple deep breaths coming over the line. "Okay, I'm calm. Now explain what's been going on, and why I haven't heard from Dean in weeks."

"What do you know?" he said. There was no use lying to her. If Dean didn't tell her everything it's his own damn fault.

"Last I talked to Dean was when you guys left here after your case in Upstate New York," Hermione replied. "Before he left, he said you guys had a lead on your father."

"We found him, our father that is," Sam said.

"That's great! I need details."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione seemed to be calming down. Not sure what all Dean had told her, he started with the very beginning. He talked about about life on the road, he talked about leaving for Stanford, and meeting and falling in love with Jess. About losing Jess. About life on the road with his brother while they tried to meet back up with their dad. About the strange new powers he was exhibiting, the premonitions, the random telepathy. About the Colt, the yellow-eyed demon and how he possessed their dad, and how he failed. Failed to kill the demon, failed his dad and brother by not seeing the semi coming directly toward them. About how scared he was that he was going to lose his brother, his best friend.

Hermione was amazing. She listened to him the whole time, offering encouraging words when appropriate. He could really see why Dean liked her, and if Dean hadn't met her first, he would totally have asked her out. 

"Sam," she said when he was done. "You can't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Anyone else in your position wouldn't have been able to kill their own father in order to kill a demon. I'm sure no one is blaming you for this."

Sam took a breath and held it, trying to fight back tears. "Hermione, I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

Sam barked a laugh. "You're amazing, did you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice," she said, he could almost hear the smirk in her voice. "You know, I have a plane ticket to Jefferson City in my shopping cart right now. I could be there tomorrow evening."

Sam thought about it. He would love the support and the company. But it wasn't fair to have her come here for him to lean on, when she was probably just as distraught as he was. 

"Don't click purchase yet. Let me talk to the doctors. He could be fine, and if he is, we'll probably head out of here as soon as possible up to Sioux Falls so he can work on the car."

"Oh, no. I forgot about the car. How bad?"

"Family friend told me that it would be impossible to fix. I told him that Dean wouldn't think so, so he took it to his yard in Sioux Falls, to await Dean to come and fix it up."

Hermione was quiet on the other end of the phone. "I'm going to listen to your advice Sam Winchester and not fly out tomorrow morning on the first flight to Jefferson City, mostly because I don't have any plans to leave a substitute. However, if you don't keep me up to date, I will fly out there, and I will curse you, understand?"

"Completely," Sam said quickly.

"And when, and I mean when, not if, Dean wakes up, you better have him call me, and then I will meet you guys in Sioux Falls and see if I can help at all with fixing that bloody car."

"I promise that if I can't get Dean on the phone, that I will personally call you. And I will tell Dean about you meeting us at Bobby's."

"No! I want that to be a surprise. Sioux Falls, right? And where is the place that the Impala is being fixed?"

Sam told her the address of Singer Salvage. "You'll be able to get there?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Sam, please keep me posted on his condition. I'm probably not going to be able to sleep tonight, I can already feel the ulcer I'm going to get from worrying about him."

"You really care about him don't you?"

"I do."

"Listen, I--"

"Sam, I--" John Winchester said as he approached where Sam was sitting in the hall. "Who are you talking to?"

"Hey, Hermione, I need to go, but I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

"Okay, Sam, thank you for calling. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Sam turned to his dad.

"What'd you need?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does, I heard you giving out Bobby's address, so you know for damn sure it matters, Sam."

Sam sighed. "Her name is Hermione, she and Dean have been, for lack of a better word, dating, for pretty much the last year. I thought she deserved to know that he was in an accident and that he wasn't doing well."

"Dean has been dating someone for a year? Doesn't he know that he can't do that?"

"I'm pretty sure he can, and they've been making it work pretty well. She's been good for him."

John sighed. "Well, when he wakes up, I'm going to talk some sense into him. Do you have what I asked for?"

Sam reached down and picked up a bag, but held it out of reach. "You won't mess this up for Dean. He has sacrificed his happiness for us for too long, he deserves to be happy, and Hermione makes him happy."

John threw his arms up in frustration. "Fine, I'll let him pretend to be normal for a little bit, but don't be surprised if this ends up in heartbreak. Now give me the stuff."

Sam handed the bag over to John, who grabbed it out of his hands and limped away. Sam stuffed Dean's phone back into his pocket before standing up, stretching, and walking back to Dean's room to continue his vigil at his brother's bed. Except this time he would do it with a lighter conscience, because now he had Hermione's voice in his head telling him that it was not his fault.

/\/\/\/\

Within two hours of hanging up with Sam, Hermione had researched everything there was to know about Jefferson City and it's hospital. She felt fairly confident that she could picture the street outside of the hospital clearly enough to apparate there on a moments notice. It was risky, but if Sam called and said that Dean was crashing, she would be able to be there in seconds rather than hours. She also found a Google Earth image of Singer Salvage and was currently committing it to memory. As soon as Sam told her they were there, she was going to wait a couple hours and apparate over. Again, it would give her instant results and have her reunited with Dean as soon as possible. 

She stood up from the computer and began to pace. She looked at her clock. It was four in the morning. Which made it nine in the morning in London. She picked up her international phone and dialed her parents' number.

During the holidays she had traveled to Australia with Harry and Ginny in tow and had found her parents. They were right where she had found them seven years ago. She approached them and before they could question her, she reversed the memory spell. As expected they were upset with her messing with their minds. However, that anger only lasted a couple days, and the third day found her answering her hotel room door to find her parents standing there, ready to reunite. 

They spent the rest of the holidays catching up and planning her parents' move back to England. She tried to convince them to come to the States, but they were ready to be home. And she could totally understand that. She immediately got a phone to use to make international calls, so she was able to keep in touch with them easier and more often.

She tapped her foot as she listened to the phone ring. 

"Hullo?" her mom's voice came from the other end of the phone. 

"Mum?" Hermione said, the tears she had been holding back all night, sprung to her eyes, her voice cracking.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

Hermione broke down and started sobbing. "It's Dean," she said. "He was in an accident."

Mrs. Granger gasped. "Is he okay?"

Hermione took a shuddering breath, trying to control her emotions. "I don't know. His brother called me and said he's in a coma and that the doctors aren't sure what's going to happen with his condition. He said he would call when he knew anything. Mum, I'm scared."

"What you need to do right now, Hermione, is take a deep breath and calm down. You don't need to be having one of your episodes, because then you won't be any good to anyone."

Hermione followed her mother's directions, and took several deep breaths. She found that it was helping get her calm, and that was helping her think straight. "I'm better."

"Next you're going to stop thinking the worst of the situation. His brother said that they weren't sure about his condition, so it could go either way, right?"

"Right."

"I know that you're used to things getting bad before they get better, but for once I need you to think optimistically for once. He will get better, and you will be reunited. What's the plan for when he gets better?" 

Hermione took another deep breath. "I'm supposed to meet them at a salvage yard where they will be fixing up the car."

"He really loves that car, doesn't he?"

Hermione gave a small laugh, "More than anything."

"Have you purchased your tickets yet?"

"I haven't, I'm planning on apparating."

"I thought you had to have been a place in order to apparate?" her mom asked.

"Generally, yes, that's the idea, however, technically you have to be able to clearly visualize a place, and so I've spent the last several hours studying photographs on the internet of the places I'm going to go."

"Oh, Hermione," her mom said, pity in her voice. "Have you slept at all?"

"I was asleep when Sam called, so that counts, right?"

"Sweetheart, you're going to hang up the phone with me and go have a lie down. Try and get some sleep. There's nothing you can do right now. You know somewhere in your mind that that's true."

Hermione sighed. "You're right. Okay, I'm going to go try for a couple hours. I'm probably going to call in sick to work anyway."

"I love you, and you call me if you need to talk, I don't need you keeping this all inside and bottling it up until you have an episode. I worry about you being all alone there," her mom lectured.

"I will. I love you too."

Hermione hung up the phone before bringing both her phones to set next to her bed. There was no way she was going to miss another call. She laid down in her bed, her mind still running a mile a minute, before exhaustion finally kicked in. Instead of dreaming of Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix LeStrange, she dreamt of a 1967 Impala getting T-boned over and over and over...

/\/\/\/\/\

Riiiiiing. Riiiiiiinngg. Riiiiing!

Hermione jolted up from the bed, fumbling around for the phone. She didn't even look to see who was on the caller ID before answering.

"Hullo?"

"He's awake, he's in the process of being discharged, and we're heading up to Sioux Falls tonight," Sam's voice came through the phone.

Hermione couldn't suppress the smile spreading over her face. "He's okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Listen, I've gotta go and finish some stuff. I'll see you at Bobby's?" 

Hermione frowned. Something was off, but she was afraid to ask him what it was. She didn't think she wanted any more bad news over the phone. "Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. Will you guys be there by then?"

"Yeah, we should. Still don't want me to tell Dean?"

"Yeah, I want it to be a surprise."

“Okay, then I guess we'll see you then," Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess you--" Hermione didn't finish her sentence, the click of Sam hanging up on the other side of the line interrupting her.

She stared at her phone before closing it. There was definitely something going on that Sam wasn't telling her. She would have to push him to find out. Until then, she had a trip to pack for.

That evening and the following morning was a flurry of preparing for her trip. She brought back out her trusty beaded bag and shrank everything she needed to fit inside. She arranged for the rest of the year to be taken care of by her favorite sub, and the school was very understanding when she explained that her boyfriend had almost died, and she needed to be with him. The following evening found her standing in her living room, taking one last look around to make sure she took care of everything. She picked up the picture she had printed out of Singer Salvage and studied it closely one last time. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind of everything, except for a clear picture of where she was heading, turning on the spot and disappearing with a crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story starts earning it's "m" rating in this chapter. Just a little FYI

Dean kicked open the door to the house and limped outside. He saw the car that was formerly his baby and began to slowly make his way over to it. He stood there, looking at the damage. The car was almost unrecognizable. Not just as the Impala, but as a car in general. The truck really did a number on the car. As he looked at the car he could just feel all of his frustrations from the last twenty-four hours bubble over. He picked up a stick that was lying on the ground, closed the short distance between him and the car, and just started beating the shit out of the car. 

He was angry that the car was ruined. He was angry that the demon got away. He was angry that Hermione wouldn't answer his calls. He was pissed that after everything his dad was dead. And most of all he was angry that his dad expected him to kill his brother if it ever came down to it. He beat the car with the stick until it broke, and then continued to kick the car, punch the car, anything to make him feel less angry.

"Whoa! Dean, stop!" he heard from behind him, but he ignored it. He just kept focusing on beating the shit out of his car. He moved in for another kick, but was dragged away.

"What the hell, Sam?" He shouted, whipping his body around so he could get a good look at Sam.

"What are you doing? You just got released from the hospital. You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"I don't need to take it easy, I want to get started on my car," Dean said, trying to turn back to the car.

Sam increased his grip on him, and dragged him back. "You need to go back upstairs and rest. There's been too much going on the last couple days for you to do this. The car will be here when you're better."

"I'm not supposed to be better, Sam," Dean yelled. "I'm the one who's supposed to be taking the dirt nap, not dad."

"You don't know that. Dad's injuries could have been much worse off than we thought they were. You're alive, you have to remember that. Grieve for Dad, but don't feel guilty about his death."

"I'll grieve for Dad the way I want and that way is to--"

CRACK!!!

Dean and Sam both jumped and began looking around. 

"What the hell?" Dean yelled.

"I think it came from the front of the house," Sam said.

"Yeah, I get that, but what in the world was it?"

"Car crash?" Sam replied.

Dean raised his eyebrow. 

"Bolt of electricity?"

"There's only one way to find out," Dean said, limping his way around Sam and walking toward the front of the house.

"Dean, wait, you should go rest, and I'll go check it out," Sam said catching up with him.

"I'm not that injured, I can go and investigate the weird sound," Dean said.

Hobbling toward the front of the house, he ignored the huffy sigh from his brother, and ignored the footsteps that followed him. He actually hoped that the sound was something supernatural, because he could use a good fi--

Dean came to an abrupt stop once he reached the front of the house and caught sight of what was more than likely the cause of the noise. Standing in Bobby's front yard, looking all kinds of cute, was Hermione.

She must have heard them come around the corner, because she looked up, and the two of them locked eyes. They stood there just staring at each other for a minute, before Hermione dropped the bag she was holding to the ground and broke out into a run. Dean barely had time to register what was going on before he had an armful of witch and a face full of curls.

"Oh my god, I didn't want to believe it until I saw you in person," Hermione mumbled into his shoulder.

Dean didn't care how she got here, or how she knew where to find them, all he cared about was the woman in his arms. He pulled back from her, cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips firmly to hers. It didn't take long for Hermione to react and begin kissing him back. Their lips melded together as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He traced her lips with his tongue causing Hermione to gasp, opening for him to dart his tongue in, deepening the kiss. Hermione clung to him, as the kiss became more and more heated. Dean ran his hands down her back, stopping to cup her ass and lift her so that her legs wrapped around his waist. 

Remembering that they were standing in the front yard of his "uncles" house, Dean broke their kiss, but didn't put Hermione down. Instead he began walking them toward the house, toward his bedroom, and his bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione snuggled in close to Dean, laying her head on his bare chest, while pulling the covers up over her naked body. While having sex wasn't really on the plan when she decided to come check up on Dean, it was a totally awesome by product. If she had known how mind-blowing it would be, she would have slept with him when he stopped by for a few hours after New York.

Dean was running his hand up and down her spine, and it was relaxing her. Considering she hadn't really slept in the last few days worrying about him, she was beginning to feel the draw of sleep coming her way.

"How did you know where to find us?" Dean asked, softly, still running his hand down her body.

"Sam told me while you were in the coma. I wanted to come to Jefferson City the minute Sam called and told me you were in hospital. But he told me to stay away. And he gave me this address, and told me to meet you guys here."

Dean stopped moving his hand. "Sam talked to you while I was in the coma?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, he called me and ended up breaking down and telling me pretty much everything. When I say everything, he started at the very beginning. We were on the phone for a while. Of course once he hung up, all I could do was worry, and stare at the phone, willing it to ring and tell me that you were okay."

"The last minute plane ticket here must have been expensive, let me give you some money for it."

"Yeah, about that, I didn't fly here."

"If you didn't fly here, then how did you get here?"

Hermione was quiet. How to explain how she got here in a way that a muggle could understand? "I apparated here," she started.

"What does that mean?"

Hermione struggled for a minute to try and find a simple way to explain it, and then she remembered an old muggle show she used to watch with her parents. "It's like teleportation. We use three d's, Destination, Determination and Deliberation. Which means that I have to clear my mind and picture the place I want to go perfectly, and then focus so that I can get there. I can get from one place to another in a matter of seconds."

"But you've never been here before. How were you able to picture Bobby's house perfectly enough to teleport here?"

"I looked up a picture of the front of the house using Google Earth. I studied the picture for hours. And then I took a chance."

Dean sat up, causing Hermione to roll off of him. "Wait, what would have happened if you didn't picture this place perfectly?"

Hermione readjusted herself on the bed. "Best case scenario, I wouldn't have been able to apparate out of my house."

"And worst case scenario?"

"I would splinch myself and land somewhere I didn't intend, and probably bleed out," Hermione said matter of factly.

"Fuck," Dean swore, running his hand through his hair. "Why the hell would you put yourself in danger like that?"

"I had to see you!" Hermione almost shouted.

"Then take a fucking airplane like a normal person, don't experiment and do something that could potentially end your life!" Dean shouted back. 

"I couldn't wait that long! I haven't slept in two days, Dean. I've been worried sick about you! You almost died, you wanker!"

"Not my fault, sweetheart. I didn't put myself deliberately in the path of that semi."

"I know that," Hermione started.

"No, let me finish. I didn't put myself in the line of that semi, and I know that my job is dangerous, but I don't need you doing something stupid like splinching yourself, whatever that is, and getting yourself killed. I worry too much about my job catching up with you for you to be putting yourself in danger deliberately."

"I don't know why you worry about me, I can take care of myself," Hermione huffed. "I'm sure any of the curses I know would apprehend a demon long enough for me to get to safety."

"I know you are pretty badass and can handle yourself, but I'm still allowed to worry, I am your boyfriend."

Hermione's jaw dropped. This was the first time that there had been any semblance of a definition to their relationship. "You're my what?"

Dean flinched realizing what he did. He shrugged. "I'm your boyfriend. I thought that was pretty clear, what with the worrying, and the constant phone calls and visits, and the sex..."

Hermione smiled widely. "Well, we've just never really defined what we were to each other, before now."

Dean smiled back at her. "Well, I'm defining it now."

Hermione launched herself at Dean, and he caught her, drawing her close to him, as they started on round two.

/\/\/\/\/\

Dean was awoken suddenly from the sound of a whimper next to him. Disoriented, it took him a few minutes to remember where he was and who was next to him. He rolled over, and looked at Hermione's back as she slept next to him. He didn't know how she knew that her presence was exactly what he needed at the exact moment she appeared, but he was so grateful that she was here with him. They hadn't left the bedroom since she arrived, and had talked and made love until the night grew late, and the time difference caught up with Hermione and his injuries caught up with him, and they fell asleep. He watched her even breathing and wondered how he got so lucky to meet and end up with someone like her. 

She told him about Sam's phone call in a little more detail, and he was so grateful that his brother had her to lean on in his time of need. He didn't like the fact that his brother needlessly worried her about him, but I guess if the roles were reversed, he would want to know if she were in the hospital gravely injured. 

Hermione whimpered in her sleep again, and twitched a little. Dean frowned and moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her, drawing her body into his. She had told him that her nightmares were better when she wasn't alone, but she never said how much better. It ached him to see her suffering in her sleep. She settled down a little, and he began to dose back off, soothed by the softness and warmth of her body against his, when she suddenly began to thrash again in her sleep.

Dean sat up, placing a hand on Hermione's arm, touching her gently. "Hermione," he said quietly.

She didn't seem to hear him, as she began to whimper, and talk in her sleep. He could barely make out the words she was saying, but he could make out words like "fake" and "please don't." He gave her a little shake, and said her name again, as she let out a blood curdling scream, before flying up into a sitting position.

Dean immediately gathered her into his arms. "Hey, you're okay, it was just a dream." 

Hermione's body shook with sobs, as she collapsed into Dean's embrace.

Dean held onto her tightly, whispering consoling words into Hermione's ear, trying to calm her down, when the door to their room flew open, the silhouettes of Bobby and Sam filling the doorway, each holding a weapon.

"Where is it?" Sam asked.

Dean was confused. "Where's what?"

"What do you mean, where's what? The whatever that was in here attacking you, causing your lady friend to scream," Bobby answered.

Dean sighed. "There's nothing in here, everything is fine. Now go back to bed."

"But Hermione screamed--"

"It's okay, Sam," Hermione said, shakily. "I just had a nightmare, I'll be okay in a minute. I'm sorry for waking you."

Sam and Bobby lowered their weapons, and looked sheepishly at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Hermione nodded. "I will be. I'm fairly used to them, so it's nothing new for me. I'm just sorry I didn't take any precautions so I wouldn't wake the house."

"It's fine really," Sam said. "As long as you're sure you're okay."

"Sam, the lady said she's okay, so if you would kindly get the hell out, we would both appreciate it," Dean growled from where he sat still holding Hermione.

"Yeah, okay, fine. We'll get out of here. By the way, Hermione, I left your bag outside the door here, in case you need it."

"Thanks, Sam," Hermione said, smiling a little. "I really appreciate it. I look forward to formally meeting you in the morning."

Sam gave a nervous laugh before grabbing a confused Bobby by the arm and dragging him back into the hallway, shutting the door behind them.

Dean and Hermione sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to wrap their heads around what was happening. 

"Were you dreaming of that night? The one where you were tortured?" Dean asked quietly.

Hermione nodded against him.

"Is that how it is every night?"

Hermione nodded again.

Dean squeezed her to him tighter, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, you weren't there, you weren't the one pointing a wand at me causing me pain. You weren't the one carving derogatory terms into my body. We didn't know each other then. Please don't be sorry for something you couldn't even prevent. I get enough guilt and pity from Ron and Harry because they were there, and they blame themselves every day for not being able to protect me that night. So don't you dare add yourself to that list."

Dean pulled away slightly so he could look Hermione in the eye. "I don't pity you, and I would never pity you. I might not have been there that night to save you from whatever her name was torturing you, but I will tell you this. I will be there for you from now on. I will protect you from anything that I am physically able to. I don't ever want to see you hurt again. I promise you that much."

Hermione started to cry. "How can you keep that promise, if you're on the opposite side of the country from me?"

Dean moved his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "Because I will sense when something is wrong and get to you as soon as possible. We have a connection, you and I. You know we do. And I would like to think that if something happened, I would be able to be there as soon as possible, because my gut says I need to be with you."

"How did I get so lucky to find you?" Hermione asked softly.

"Funny, I was just asking myself the same question about you."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione sat on the back porch of Bobby's house, enjoying a cup of coffee while she stared at the wreckage of the Impala. 

"He's going to fix it you know," a voice said from behind her.

She turned around and saw Sam standing behind her with his own cup of coffee.

"I don't see how that's possible. It doesn't even look like a car," she said, turning back toward the yard.

Sam took a seat next to her on the top stair of the porch, looking at the car. "He's Dean. He'll make it work. That car belonged to our dad, and Dean will put all his effort into fixing that thing."

Hermione turned to Sam. "Dean told me about your father. I'm sorry for your loss."

Sam turned to her. "Thanks." He held out his hand. "I'm Sam by the way."

Hermione took his hand. "I'm Hermione. It's good to finally officially meet you."

"Yeah, same here. I have to say you're not really what I expected."

Hermione smiled. "Expecting green skin and warts?"

Sam laughed. "No just taller and blonder."

Hermione nodded. "Ah, I go against your brother’s type."

"No offense, but you just are a lot more intellectual and conservative than the girls he's dated in the past."

"None taken. Dean's told me of his past, so I kinda figured that I am an unusual pick for him."

"Now don't get me wrong, I think that you are perfect for Dean. What is it they say, opposites attract?"

Hermione laughed. "Touché."

"Where is Dean anyway?" Sam asked looking around.

"Sleeping. I think he over did it yesterday. His body is trying to protect itself from him." She answered.

Sam nodded. "He's been struggling with everything that's happened. I think you being here will be good for him."

Hermione smiled sadly. "I hope so. I hate to see him down like this."

"How long do you get to stick around?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I figured I would play it by ear."

Sam nodded. "You didn't take a plane, you apparated here didn't you?"

Hermione turned to him, mouth open. "I did. How on earth did you know that?"

"Hogwarts: A History," Sam replied. "Dean had me read it for him after you told him you were a witch. I have a pretty good memory when I read something."

"She's a what?" Bobby exclaimed from behind them on the porch.

They both whipped around.

"Bobby, calm down, she's not the kind of witch we're used to. She didn't make a deal with a demon, she was born a witch," Sam explained.

"But that don't make no sense," Bobby replied.

Sam sighed. "Think of it as she's like Glinda from The Wizard of Oz. She's a good witch."

Bobby raised his eyebrow, and eyed them suspiciously. "And how do you know you can trust her?"

"Dean's been dating her for like a year," Sam said.

Bobby let out a low whistle. "That's pretty good for Dean."

Sam laughed. "I know, right?"

"Are you two quite done talking as if I weren't sitting right in front of you?" Hermione interrupted.

The two men turned toward her, and at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Sam said. 

She shook her head. "It's all right," she said, standing up, offering her hand to Bobby. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Bobby Singer," he replied, shaking her hand. "How did you and Dean meet?"

"That's a long story, actually, would you like to go in and hear it while I make some breakfast?"

"Oh, we hunters never turn down food that we don't have to cook."

Hermione laughed and led the way into the kitchen.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Dean rolled over in the bed and felt around next to him. He frowned when he came up empty. Hermione must have already gotten up. Which meant she was talking and interacting with Sam and Bobby. And they had embarassing childhood stories.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered, sitting up suddenly. Sleeping in was definitely a bad choice. A very, very bad choice.

He moved to get out of the bed and groaned. His entire body felt as if he had been hit by a truck. He chuckled to himself. Of course it did, because he was literally hit by a truck. He paused at the edge of the bed. He really didn't want to admit it, but Sammy was right. He should have taken it easy yesterday. Instead he had to go beat up the Impala and have sex multiple times with Hermione.

He smiled to himself as he remembered the previous night. That was some amazing stuff. He had slept with his fair share of women, but for some reason, nothing could compare with last night. It was probably because the one difference between Hermione and all the other women was that he actually cared for her. A lot. He didn't want to go all crazy and use the 'L' word yet, but it seemed like it could very possibly be leading in that direction. He just didn't want to jinx it. Hermione could come to her senses and realize that the life he led was incredibly dangerous, and decide that she didn't want any part of that. After all, most of her teen years were spent living dangerously. She might want to live a normal life. And he would totally not blame her for that.

Experiencing her nightmares last night really made her experience more vivid and real for him. The fact that it had been eight years since the incident and she was still having nightmares, really said a lot about what she went through. Last night was the first time he was able to see the scar that wrapped itself around her chest. While he didn't think too much of it while they were in the act, now, looking back at it, it made him angry. If Hermione hadn't told him that the man who did that to her had already been killed, he would be on a plane to England right now to hunt that bastard and make him wish he never laid eyes on Hermione.

Dean finally found his bearings and got up from the bed. He hobbled over to his duffel, pulled out some clothes, and made his way to the bathroom. A nice, hot shower would be good right about now.

After his shower, Dean made his way downstairs, and as he got closer to the kitchen he could hear laughter and voices meeting him. He smiled when he could hear Hermione's lyrical laughter above the rest. He walked around the corner and let himself into the kitchen.

"Hullo, sleepy head!" Hermione greeted. 

Dean saw the table filled with all kinds of breakfast foods. There were eggs and bacon and pancakes and orange juice. "Who cooked all of this?" he asked, gesturing at the food.

"Hermione did," Bobby replied. "My advice is to never, ever let this one go. Did you know she can even make pie?"

Dean chuckled. "Pie? Really?" He turned to Hermione and got down on one knee. "Marry me, oh domestic goddess."

Hermione laughed. "Stand up, and sit at the table, and dig in. There's plenty, and you need your strength."

Dean got up and sat down at the table. Hermione started shoveling tons of food onto his plate. 

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard, sweetheart?"

Hermione shook her head. "You're healing from a major injury. You need to eat so you can get your strength back."

Dean gave her a smile before digging in, "What would I do without you?"

"Probably continue beating up the car," muttered Sam.

Dean chose to ignore him, moving his hand down to grip hers. He continued holding her hand as he ate. 

/\/\/\/\/\/

"How long has he been out there?" Bobby asked, coming up behind Hermione, who was reading on the porch.

She lifted her wand and cast a Tempus charm. She sighed when she saw the time. "Four hours," she said, casting away the charm.

Bobby sighed, taking a seat next to her. " I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that wand waving thing you do. Has he taken a break yet today?"

Hermione shook her head, as she shut her book. "Not yet. He was out here before I even woke up this morning. Same as every other day this week."

Bobby took his hat off and ran his hand over his head before replacing the hat. "Balls."

"He's grieving his father, and I'm guessing this is his way of dealing with his grief. The car was Mr. Winchester's, and once he gets it fixed he probably feels like he'll have a piece of his father back with him," Hermione said.

"So, he's throwing himself into getting it fixed," Bobby finished. He sighed. "I'm worried about that kid. Why can't he grieve like a normal son of a bitch, like Sam, and just mope around the yard?"

Hermione laughed. "Because if he were normal, life would be boring."

Bobby smiled at her. "You know, I like you."

"I'm glad, because I'm kind of living with you at the moment."

"I don't know what a girl like you sees in that idjit out there. You deserve a better life than waiting around for a hunter to show up at your door."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know what it is, but I can't see myself with anyone but a hunter, well, that hunter out there. I think it might be because we get to be together, but I also get to go about my life and do what I want to do. There's no pressure to settle down and have a mountain of babies."

"Good lord, people still do that? Expect women to stay at home and raise babies?"

Hermione nodded. "The Wizarding World is quite old fashioned that way. The boy I dated before Dean, he expected me to drop my career and stay home and give him tons of babies. He was the sixth of seven children of a mom who stayed at home and cooked and cleaned and raised children. He couldn't understand that I would want a career of my own, and when I refused to come back and give him what he wanted, I was ceremoniously dumped via letter. I haven't seen or spoken to him since."

"Well, his loss. You're too smart to be kept at home. You're a teacher, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I teach high school chemistry."

"I wish I had a teacher that looked as good as you did when I was in school. I probably would have paid more attention."

Hermione blushed.

Loud banging interrupted them, causing them to turn toward the auto yard. Dean was standing next to the Impala, beating it senseless with a wrench. 

Hermione smiled sadly. "That's my cue. It was nice chatting with you, Bobby."

Bobby watched as she pushed herself up from the porch and walked over to where Dean stood. He watched as she gently touched his back and said something to him, before he put the wrench down on the car, turning to wrap her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, as he buried his face in her neck. Bobby stood up to give the two of them some privacy.

"Yep," he muttered to himself. "They may be an oddly matched pair, but she's good for him."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

"No way, I'm not doing it," Dean said, moving to pull a beer out of the refrigerator. 

"Why not?" Sam countered. "We can't stay here forever. We need to get back out there. The yellow-eyed demon is still out there. We need to find him, and kill him. It's what we do."

"The car's not ready yet. We'll go when the car is done," Dean said, taking a long sip from the beer in his hand.

"Not good enough, Dean. There's a message on Dad's phone, and we should go check it out."

"No, I'm not leaving Hermione."

"Bring her with us, then," Sam replied becoming more and more frustrated. 

Dean shook his head. "I'm not going to take her on a job."

Sam groaned, throwing himself in a chair. "Fine, I'll go by myself."

"Go by yourself where?" Hermione asked coming into the room.

"Hermione, tell your boyfriend that it's healthy to start hunting again," Sam said.

Hermione looked between the two brothers, knowing that she just stepped into a tense situation. "Sam, can I talk to Dean alone for a minute?"

Sam nodded, stood up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Dean and Hermione alone. Hermione walked over to where Dean was leaning against a counter, and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his chest. Dean instinctively wrapped his arms around her as well, resting his head on the top of her head.

"If you don't want to hunt, it's okay," Hermione said. "I'm sure Sam will understand."

"That's the problem. I do want to hunt. But shouldn't I, I don't know, mourn a little longer, it seems too soon."

"Everyone deals with their grief differently. Some people run away and start all new lives, some people fix cars, and some want to get back to their normal lives. Sam is probably one who just wants to get back to normal."

Dean sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm going to go with Sam on this job."

Hermione nodded against his chest. "I figured as much."

"I don't want to leave you. I hate leaving you."

"It'll be okay, you'll come to the east coast soon, I just know it. And we'll get to spend time together then, maybe you'll be able to stay a while."

"You can count on it. I'll send Sam away and it'll just be the two of us, and it'll be the best week or two in the world. I promise."

Hermione laughed. "Well, see now I have something to look forward to."

"I'm sorry our time together always seems so short," Dean muttered.

Hermione shrugged. "I knew what I was signing up for when I fell in love with a hunter."

Dean stiffened in her arms and Hermione realized what she said, and cursed. 

"Dean, I--"

Dean unwrapped his arms and pushed her back from him. "You love me?" he asked, quietly.

Hermione swallowed. No use denying it now. "I do."

Dean broke into a huge grin. "I love you, too."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and returned his goofy grin. She got up on her tip toes and kissed him. Dean wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Dean moved his hands down until they were cupping her ass, and picked her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She gasped as his hands found their way under her shirt, moving across her smooth skin. She could feel his erection pressing against her core, and she moaned.

Dean was trying to pull her shirt over her head, before she pulled away from him, placing a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"We can't do this here," she panted. "Bobby and Sam might walk in."

Dean nodded. "You're right."

Without putting her down he moved them expertly through the house, up the stairs, into their bedroom. He kicked the door shut, and walked swiftly to the bed, depositing Hermione there unceremoniously. Hermione whipped her wand out, casting silencing and locking charms, before setting the wand on the side table, and ripping her shirt over her head. She began shimmying out of her denims, and as she kicked out of them, she noticed Dean had already finished disrobing. She took off the last of her clothes, and Dean pounced on her, locking their lips together once again. 

He moved his hand expertly down her body, stopping to squeeze her breasts and pinch her nipples. Hermione moaned and moved against him. He moved his hand down and checked her readiness, finding her very wet, and very ready. He removed his finger and lined himself up, entering her quickly. Once he was fully sheathed in her warmth, he paused, looking into her eyes. This woman loved him. And he loved her. He began moving slowly, pulling almost all the way out, before pushing back in. Their eyes remained locked as they moved together. Even though they had been having sex constantly during the week they had been together, somehow this time felt different. Time seemed to stand still as they made love, joining together in mind, body and soul. It wasn't long before they were reaching their heights, and they came together, exploding around each other, before crashing back down to earth. 

Dean rolled off of Hermione, and pulled her to him, enjoying her closeness.

"Please be careful," Hermione said, quietly after their breathing had returned to normal.

"I promise," Dean said. 

"And don't do anything stupid," she added.

"That'll be harder to do, but I'll try," Dean said, smirking.

Hermione laughed, burying her head in his chest. Dean ran his hand through her hair, and down her back, as the two of the laid in the bed, just enjoying each other, since they weren't sure when the next time they were going to be together really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question: I’m trying to figure out what to write next. Would anyone be interested in stories that fill in the blanks on this one? The next couple chapters skip around A LOT, and I was wondering if anyone would be interested in short one shots filling in blanks. I would take prompts and write what people wanted. Any interest? Let me know in reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only excuse I have is I had a velcro baby.

Hermione moved around the cottage trying to pick the place up a bit. Summer was coming to an end, and she had to prepare to go back to work. She had spent most of the summer after coming back from Bobby's working on her mail order potions business, and helping Bobby and the boys with any research they needed. They were determined to find the yellow-eyed demon, and she was trying her best to help them in any way she could. 

After confessing their love to each other, Dean was calling her multiple times a day, rather than just the one. He kept saying it was to make up for the time they wouldn't be able to talk once she was back at school, but Hermione knew it was because he really missed her, more than usual.

Last year it was easy to be separated. She thought it was a great thing. To have this boyfriend that respected her boundaries, who didn't push her to give up her career. But now, it was as if it was the complete opposite. Ever since the crash and his coma, Hermione couldn't help but worry about Dean's safety constantly. She was actually glad that Dean was having separation issues and was calling constantly. That meant that he was still alive and not injured or dead in any way.

She sighed as she waved her wand, casting a cleaning spell in the kitchen. Between making potions and researching for the boys, she had really let the place go, and Harry was finally able to come over for lunch after being busy all summer on a case. She was over by her computer organizing the books she had borrowed from Bobby on demon lore when she heard the floo activate. 

"Harry! You made it!" she exclaimed turning around toward the floo. "It's so great to see--" Hermione stopped short when she noticed it wasn't Harry standing in her living room, but Ron.

"Ronald?" Hermione said, surprised.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron said, not moving from in front of the fire place. He stood there awkwardly, moving his hands behind his back, and shifting his weight foot to foot.

He looked different, Hermione noticed, from the last time she saw him. He wasn't wearing auror robes, like he had for the entire time they were dating. He was so proud to be an auror, he never took them off. He was wearing the magenta robes of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. His hair, which had been cut short and neat, was now longer and a mess. He had lost some weight, and it made him look fit.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione managed to ask. 

He shrugged. "It's been a while, like a year, and I wanted to see you."

"You wanted to see me? So you came here? To America? You've never come to America to visit me, not even when we were dating."

Ron looked at his feet. "I know. I'm really sorry about that." 

Hermione glared at him. "You're sorry that you're here, or you're sorry you never made the effort while we were dating?"

Ron sighed and looked up, "Look, I'm trying to make an effort here."

Hermione sighed. "Fine. Hullo, Ron, how have you been?"

Ron smiled. "I've been well. How have you been?"

Hermione had to smile at his use of 'well' instead of 'good.' After years of correcting him he finally got it right. "I've been amazing actually."

"Yeah?" Ron said, still standing next to the fireplace.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it's been a great year."

"Oh," Ron said, disappointment lacing his voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude, would you like to come in and take a seat?" Hermione asked, gesturing to her sofa.

Ron nodded, and moved to take a seat in her living room. "It's been a great year for me as well. As you can probably tell, I work with George now at the joke shop."

"I did notice a change in uniform," Hermione said, gesturing at his magenta robes. "What happened to being an auror?"

Ron shrugged. "I guess I just decided that it wasn't what I wanted to do. I wasn't really happy. It was more of Harry's dream rather than mine. So I quit, and George offered me a position in his shop until I could really decide what I wanted to do, and turns out, working at the joke shop is what I want to do."

Hermione took a seat next to Ron on the sofa. "Ron, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. So, how are you enjoying teaching?"

"It's amazing. I'm teaching essentially the muggle equivilant to potions, and being able to help these kids understand such a difficult subject is really quite rewarding."

"Of course, leave it to you to become the muggle version of Snape. Well, a kinder, more attractive version of Snape that is."

Hermione laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment, I guess."

Ron laughed with her. "I really don't know what I'm saying. Seriously, though, you're looking really good. Probably the best I've seen you in a while."

"Thanks, like I said, it's been a really good year for me, and I feel the best I have in a long time."

They didn't say anything for a while, sitting on the sofa in awkward silence, avoiding looking at each other.

"So," Hermione spoke up. "Is Harry coming at all, or was that just a cover for you to come through?"

"Something came up for Harry and he was feeling bad, I was over having lunch with Ginny, so I volunteered to come through. I've noticed you'd been avoiding me ever since...well, I decided we might as well get the first awkward visit over with, that way you can feel more comfortable coming to The Burrow. Mum misses you, you know."

Hermione hung her head, her chest filling with guilt. She hadn't been to The Burrow since the break-up. She hadn't really been to England much in the last year, just to help her parents settle into their new home there, but she avoided seeing anyone else. She didn't even really see Harry. She just used his floo to come and go. She would have to make up for that at Christmas. If Dean didn't think he was going to make it back to her at Christmas that is. 

"I know. If I come home for Christmas, I'll make sure I stop by and see your family."

Ron's mouth dropped open in shock. "What do you mean, if? Aren't you coming for Christmas? You didn't come last year because you were getting your parents from Australia, but now your parents are in England, and so I just thought--"

"Yeah, my plans are still up in the air. It really depends on if," Hermione swallowed. It was now or never. It was like ripping off a band-aid, she told herself. "Dean will be in town or not."

"Who's Dean?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at her hands. "He's my boyfriend."

Ron didn't say anything, so Hermione chanced to look up at him. His face was turning red, and his eyes had narrowed. 

"Ron? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Your boyfriend?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, my boyfriend."

Ron clenched and unclenched his fists. "How long?" he said quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"How long," he asked forcefully.

Hermione worried her lip. "Officially, or unofficially?"

"Let's start with unofficially, shall we?"

"Unofficially a year ago this past May."

"We broke up a year ago this past May," Ron stated, trying to reign in his temper.

"Yes, we did. He was here when I got your owl post."

Ron stood up from the couch and began pacing the room. "What the hell, Hermione?" he shouted. "So, what, were you cheating on me? Or did my letter come at the most opportune time to make it so that you technically weren't cheating on me?"

"I was not cheating on you, Ronald. Dean and I had just met, and he helped take care of me after I had one of my episodes. He was walking me home when I collapsed, and he stayed to watch over me. He was still here when your owl came. Nothing even happened between us until several months later."

"You had an episode?" Ron said, his anger melting away. "'Mione, how many of those have you had since being here?"

"That's the only one. I hadn't heard from you yet about my proposition to move here, and then a demon tried to abduct me, and it was all too much. So--"

"Wait, wait, hold on. A demon tried to abduct you? What the hell has been going on this last year, Hermione? Maybe I should have moved here."

Hermione shook her head. "It's fine. Nothing ever came of it. I think it was to get Dean's attention, and it did."

Ron shook his head. "I really don't understand anything that's going on right now. But I do have to say that this visit is not going how I had hoped it would."

Hermione quirked and eyebrow. "How were you hoping it would go?"

Ron took a deep breath. "I came today to see if we could possibly get back together."

Hermione's jaw dropped, and she just stared at Ron. She honestly had no idea how to respond to that sentiment. She was about to answer when she heard a key in the lock of the front door, and heard the door open. Her heart soared. 

Right before he left for his first job of the summer, she gave him her spare key to the house. She wanted him to be able to let himself in no matter what time he rolled into town. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Dean said as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He turned around from the door, and stopped, catching sight of Ron.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sam and Dean had just gotten done with a job in Baltimore, so they decided that since it had been a couple months since they had seen Hermione, they would drive the couple hours up to Salem and spend a few days with her. For once they made it into town in the middle of the afternoon, instead of the middle of the night, so Dean dropped Sam off at a motel and made his way to Hermione's, promising Sam they would reconvene at dinner time. He wanted to surprise Hermione, and he was very thankful she gave him a key. He parked the Impala in her driveway, and walked up to her door. He could hear voices inside, and remembered that her friend Harry was supposed to be coming for lunch, so she was definitely home. He opened the door, and was shocked when he saw a man with red hair standing in her living room. This wasn't Harry.

"Who are you?" the red head asked. "And why do you have a key to 'Mione's house?"

Hermione stepped toward Dean. "Ron, this is Dean. Dean, this is Ron."

The two men stood in her living room sizing each other up. So this was the ex. The one who Hermione was with for seven years. The one who broke up with her in a letter.

"You gave him a bloody key?" Ron exclaimed gesturing at him. "We were together for seven years and you never gave me a key?"

"I connected your floo with mine!" Hermione yelled. "And not once in seven years did you even step foot in this house!"

Dean smirked. The asshole never visited in seven years? And here he was starting year two and he had a key and was already utilizing it. Score one Winchester.

Ron sputtered. "Statute of secrecy!"

"Hey, buddy, I already know she's a witch. That's old news," Dean said, stoking the fire a bit. It was fun watching Ron's face start to match his hair.

"You told him you're a witch?" Ron yelled at Hermione. 

Hermione nodded. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I? We're dating."

Ron scoffed. "Right. Dating. He's just your rebound, 'Mione. You were heart broken when I broke up with you, he was here. He comforted you, and you latched on. How long after you received my owl did you wait to open your legs and let him fuck you?"

Dean had heard enough. He stalked over to Ron and punched him square in the jaw.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed rubbing his chin.

"Dean! Stop!" Hermione yelled.

Dean got up in Ron's face, grabbing him by the collar of his robes. "I don't like the way you're talking to Hermione right now, and you're going to stop, you understand? You're going to apologize for being a dick, or I will kick your ass until you do. Do we have an agreement?"

Ron looked right in Dean's eyes. "You don't scare me. I can take out my wand and transfigure you into a rat."

"You and your stupid stick don't scare me. I have seen some things, pal, and believe me, you're harmless compared to everything I have seen in my life."

Hermione touched his shoulder. "Dean, please let Ron down. He didn't mean anything by it. He's a little hot headed and speaks before he thinks sometimes."

Dean glared once more at Ron and then let him go, backing up so he was standing next to Hermione, his arm slung around her shoulder.

"Why don't you piss on her and really mark your territory?" Ron spat out, adjusting his robes, still rubbing his chin.

"Ron, please. You're better than this. I really don't understand why you're being so rude. You broke up with me, remember?" Hermione said.

"Well, I didn't think it was permanent. I thought maybe you would eventually come home and we would get back together. I thought for sure when Harry told me you had restored your parents memories, and they were moving back to England, you would decide you wanted to move back home. I waited and waited for you to write to us, or tell Harry that you were coming home, and then I would make my move. But then Harry said you were staying here, and I just couldn't wait any longer. I came here hoping I could convince you to take me back and come home with me," Ron explained, addressing Hermione directly, and ignoring Dean completely.

Dean raised his eyebrows, his eyes widening. The balls on this guy. He turned and looked at Hermione who didn't look very pleased at what she had just heard. In fact, she looked down right pissed. He removed his arm, and took a step away. He knew when to give someone space, and as much fun as it was pushing Ron's buttons, and as much as it pissed him off that Ron assumed Hermione would take him back and move back to England with him, he knew it was Hermione's fight, and that she would be able to take care of herself. 

"You thought that I would want to move back? When have I ever indicated that I want to move back?" Hermione asked.

"It's your home, Hermione. Don't you want to come home?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I am home, Ronald. Why can't you understand that? I'm happier here. I'm healthier here."

"You can be happy and healthy back home with us," Ron said. "Why won't you even give it a try?"

"Because whenever I'm over there, as soon as I step foot out of the floo at Grimmauld Place, I can feel the anxiety creeping back up. The last time I was there, I ran into Malfoy, and almost had a panic attack. I can't live like that. And now, I have even more of a reason to stay here. I have Dean." Hermione looked over at Dean and gave him a smile.

Ron scoffed. "You've only been with him a year. It's a fling. You'll realize when he breaks your heart, that you're better off coming home and being with me. Aren't you ready to settle down and start a family? You aren't getting any younger."

Dean clenched his fist, and took a step forward before he was stopped by Hermione's hand on his arm. He glanced over at her and she just shook her head. He unclenched his fists and tried to relax.

"I'm not ready to settle down and start a family, Ron. And even if I were ready to start a family, I'm not going to give up my career to do so. That's the one thing we could never agree on, in all our years together," Hermione said, gently. "And also? This," she said gesturing between her and Dean. "Is not a fling. I love him."

"You what?" Ron said.

"I love him. And he loves me. And as you can see by the fact that he has a key to my home, we're quite serious. So I'm sorry, Ron, but there's really nothing you can say that will convince me to get back together with you. You broke up with me, and I've moved on. I'm sorry."

Ron's bravado came crashing down, and he just looked like someone kicked his puppy. He walked over to the couch and sat down putting his head in his hands. Dean actually felt a little sorry for the guy. Hermione was a great woman, and if he had just been told she was in love with someone else, he would be crushed too. At least Hermione tried to tell him in the nicest way possible.

Ron picked up his head, tears rimming his eyes, threatening to fall. "Does Harry know?"

Hermione nodded sadly. "He was here a year ago when Dean found out I was a witch."

Ron sniffed. "He's known this whole time? And he just let me go on and on about how I was going to come here and win you back? Why wouldn't he tell me something important like this?"

"Probably because he was concerned you would get angry and come through the floo ready to confront me, and he didn't want to be the one to set you off."

Ron smiled. "You're probably right. I'm sorry, Hermione. About everything. About all the mean things I said, and being rude. I was just surprised, is all."

Hermione smiled back at him. "I know, Ron. We have known each other for fifteen years, I can pretty much predict your tempers at this point."

Ron laughed and wiped at his eyes. "I think I'm going to head back. I need to be alone right now, but rain check on tea, yeah?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course. Please don't be a stranger."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He stood from the couch, and walked in front of Dean. "Take care of her, and if you hurt her, I'll hex your bollocks off."

Dean smiled, and extended his hand. "Deal."

The two men shook before the red head turned and walked over to the fire place and a minute later disappeared in a flash of green light.

Once he was gone, Hermione turned toward Dean. "How long are you in town for?" she asked.

"A few days. We just got off a job in Baltimore and decided we need a little r and r." 

They smiled at each other, before Dean scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been FOREVER since my last update. The Baby has discovered my computer…he likes to pound on the keys. So I’ve taken to not turning it on during the day while he’s awake. He’s also gotten crazy mobile, so I’ve been playing with him a lot. Add he decided sleeping at night is for the week, so I’ve been trying to sleep whenever he’s asleep, and that’s the end of my excuses. I want to remind you that the story is pretty much complete (minus chapter 13, which I’m working on), and there are 17 chapters. This one is the shortest of the whole story, but it’s needed to set up the direction for the rest of the story. If you’re familiar with Supernatural, you’ll start to recognize where the next several chapters will be leading. Okay, enough chatter, here’s the chapter!

Hermione sat on her bed and watched Dean gather his things and throw them in a duffel bag. They weren't saying anything, saying good bye was getting infinitely harder every time they did it. 

Dean was able to stay four days. They of course spent most of those four days in bed. They didn't let Ron's unexpected visit and subsequent confrontation put a damper on their time together. 

"I hate this part," Hermione said from her spot on the bed. It was still dark out, and she was wrapped in her sheet. 

Dean looked up from his bag. "Me too, sweetheart, me too."

She pushed back her hair from her face. "When we first started this relationship, I loved the fact that we could be together and still have our independence from each other, but now, I'm kind of wishing we would be able to see each other more."

Dean zipped his bag and walked over to sit next to Hermione on the bed. "You know, I've never been one for commitment, and my life has never really lent itself to a steady relationship, so I agree, this was the most ideal situation ever. I got to be with you, and keep my job on the road. Now, I just can't see myself doing this anymore."

Hermione's heart jumped into her throat, and she found herself unable to breathe. "You can't see yourself doing what anymore?" she asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"This job," he answered. "I don't know if I can be on the road anymore hunting shit."

Hermione looked at him in shock. "But you love hunting. It's in your blood."

Dean shook his head. "Yeah, that's what I thought, and if you hadn't come into my life, I think I would have wanted to keep going. But when I'm out there, on the road, with nothing but my thoughts keeping me company while Sammy snores next to me, all I can think about is you."

Hermione moved closer to Dean, laying her head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to give your job up for me."

Dean shook his head. "What kind of job is it? Moving around the country. Sleeping in crappy motels. Committing credit card fraud--"

"I told you to let me give you the money, my war reparations would let you live for years," Hermione interrupted.

"I don't want to take your money. I would feel guilty that that's what it was used for. My vagabond lifestyle," he answered. "And that's what I'm talking about. This was my dad's thing. My dad forced us into this life, and then I thought it was what I wanted, you know? Maybe Sammy is the one who's been right all along, wanting to get out of the life. And these past few months I've been doing a lot of thinking. After we catch the yellow-eyed demon and smoke the bastard, I'm going to let Sam go back to school and do what he's been wanting to do, and I'm going to come back here. And be with you. If you'll have me."

Hermione turned, cupping his cheek in her hand. "Of course I'll have you. I love you. And if you want to give up hunting and come live here after you kill the yellow-eyed demon, then I say kill the bastard and hurry up back home."

Dean closed the distance between them, locking her in an intense kiss. After a few minutes of snogging and groping, Hermione pulled away, resting her forehead on his, trying to catch her breath.

"Sam's going to be waiting for you. Most likely in the driveway. You better not keep him waiting."

Dean closed his eyes trying to compose himself, and nodded against her. "You're right. I better go." He wrapped her in a hug, pulling her close to him. "I don't know when I'll be back, but I will be back, and it will be permanent."

Hermione sniffled. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay? Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Dean pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I promise."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"He took Sam," Dean's voice came over the phone, panicked.

Hermione stood up from the table she was sitting at with Harry and Ron, enjoying lunch. "Hold on, slow down. Who's got Sam?"

"Yellow-eyes," Dean was sounding more panicked by the minute. "I don't know what to do. I have no idea where he is. He was here one minute, and then he was gone, and I don't know where to even start--"

"Take a deep breath," Hermione instructed over the phone. "Have you called Bobby?"

"I'm on my way there, right now," Dean said.

"Okay, good. That's good. You need to go to Bobby. He will know how to start," Hermione said, using her "know-it-all" voice.

"Hermione, they were all dead," Dean said, quietly.

"Who?" She asked.

"Everyone in the diner we stopped at. Sam went in to get food, and I waited in the car. The radio did something wacky, and I rushed into the diner, and everyone was dead, and Sam was gone."

"Fuck," Hermione muttered. "Dean, everything is going to be okay. Do you need me to come out there? I can meet you at Bobby's."

"No," Dean answered quickly. "I don't want you coming anywhere near me right now. I can't have you in danger. I need you to stay where you are so I can come home to you after I kill the fucking bastard."

"Okay, but you call me if you change your mind. Dean, you will find him, and everything will be okay."

"I hope so, sweetheart, I really hope so."

"Dean, promise me you won't do anything stupid."

The other side of the line was quiet for a long time. Hermione had to check to make sure the call was still connected. "Dean, promise me," she repeated, her voice breaking.

"I can't promise that this time," Dean said, before the line went dead.

"Dean?" Hermione cried into the phone. "Dean?!" the line was dead. She tried calling back, but the call just went straight to voice mail. "Fuck!" she cried, throwing the phone across the room. Her knees gave out and she sunk to the floor, burying her face in her hands as she cried.

She jumped as she felt a hand gently touch shoulder. She turned around to see Harry standing behind her, his eyes full of concern. Ron stood behind him, looking confused.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"What's going on?"

Hermione swallowed and wiped at her face. "The boys have been hunting this demon all year. It's the one that killed both of their parents. In fact, they've been so focused on finding him that I haven't seen them in months. In fact, the first time you came to visit, Ron. Tonight the demon kidnapped Sam. Dean is in a panic, and he's on his way to South Dakota to try and find him, and I'm really worried about Dean doing something ridiculously stupid in order to save his brother."

Harry pulled her into a hug as she broke down and sobbed. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Dean is an intelligent man, and I'm sure he won't do anything stupid."

"I'm sorry," Ron spoke up. "But can someone please explain what the hell is going on here? You haven't seen your boyfriend in months? I thought he lived here, that's why he had a key."

Hermione pulled away from Harry to glare at Ron. "Out of everything that's just happened, that's what you choose to focus on?"

Ron shrugged. "It's a fair question."

"Well, Ronald, since you're so curious, Dean is a hunter. He doesn't live around here, in fact he doesn't really live anywhere. He travels around the country killing evil supernatural beings. He has a key so that when he finds himself in the neighborhood, he can just let himself in, and not ring the bloody doorbell and wake me up if he gets here in the middle of the night. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

Ron looked down at his feet, sheepishly. "Yeah, it does actually. It answers some things up pretty nicely too. Like why you told him you were a witch. He was able to comprehend that witches exist since he was already familiar in weird, non-muggle things."

"Wow, Ron, that's a very profound observation," Hermione commented.

"Okay, now that that's over with, let's back track here a bit," Harry said. "Why do you feel so strongly that Dean is going to do something stupid?"

Hermione took a shaky breath. "Sam is everything to Dean. He pretty much raised him when they were kids. The fact that the Demon has kidnapped Sam, and taken him somewhere Dean doesn't know where to look...Dean will do anything to make sure Sam is safe."

Ron walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Calling George and telling him I'm taking a vacation for a few days."

"Why?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Because you're not staying here alone. I don't want to take any risks here. You are going to be worrying and under a lot of stress, I don't want you to have an episode and have no one here to help you," he answered.

"Good idea, Ron. When you're done, I'll call Kingsley and tell him the same thing."

Hermione looked between her two friends, in awe. "Thank you," she said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione sat on the couch reading a book, well attempting to read anyway, while Ron and Harry sat on the floor playing wizard chess on her coffee table. It had been four days since the panicked call from Dean, and she hadn't heard from either Winchester or Bobby since. 

The boys had been very supportive, and had been trying very hard to keep her mind occupied while she was home. She was trying to finish up the year at school, but her mind was not focusing on her task. All she could do was think about Dean, and worry about him. 

She put down her book—she was reading the same paragraph over and over anyway—and picked up her phone.

"Hey, put that down. I thought we agreed that we're not calling anymore," Ron said from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah, 'Mione. It's not doing you any good to keep calling the three of them."

Hermione groaned in frustration. "Just one more time. I haven't even called yet today."

"That's because you were in school all day, and then you spent three hours brewing. You haven't had a chance. Give me the phone," Harry said, holding out his hand.

"What if one of them calls me?" she asked.

"Then I'll give you the phone back, and you can talk to him. But until then, no phone."

Hermione pouted and handed her phone over.

Harry put the phone in his pocket and turned back to his game with Ron. He was losing horribly. "If you don't mind, I'm going to pop back over and see Ginny for a bit. She's been feeling a little under the weather, and with the baby, I don't want her to overdo anything."

Hermione smiled. "You don't have to ask, Harry. I'll be fine. Obviously, I'm not going to get answers any time soon. I'm just going to head to bed any way. Ron, you can go too if you want."

The boys looked at her, deep in thought. Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug. "I'll come by tomorrow morning. Don't do anything stupid before then. I'm keeping the mobile with me. He'll just have to leave a voice mail if he calls. You need your sleep."

Harry pulled away, and Ron gave her a hug. "Floo if you need anything, okay? I'll be back in a heartbeat."

Hermione nodded, "You know I will."

The boys walked over to the fireplace and took turns going through. Hermione found herself in an empty house for the first time in days, and found it eerie and lonely. She signed, double checked that the front door was locked. Turned out all the lights in the house, and then crawled into bed. For the first time in days, as soon as her head hit her pillow, she was out.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Thud. Kathunk. Creeeeek.

Hermione startled from her sleep, sitting up in her bed. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her wand. 

"Lumos," she whispered, lighting the tip of her wand. 

Her room filled with a soft glow as she slipped out of her bed, her bare feet touching the cold floor. She tiptoed out of her room, and into the hallway. The sound seemed to be coming from her living room. She began to mentally prepare herself for an intruder. Would she be able to use magic on them and then obliviate them so they wouldn't remember what happened? Logically yes she could, but ethically, she knew she probably shouldn't. The creaking of the floor boards in her living room made her think fuck ethics, and she moved forward toward the sound.

As she neared the living room, she could see the shadowing figure of a man standing in her living room, walking toward her. Her eyes weren't adjusted, but the man was large. What was he doing here? What did he want? The two of them were getting ready to meet up, Hermione drew her wand back, ready to cast a defensive curse, when the man was illuminated by the tip of her wand. Her brown eyes made contact with familiar green ones. She nearly dropped her wand in shock.

"Dean?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, another late update! But it took me 3 hours to edit this one. Which pretty much entails fixing a couple things and double spacing the whole thing. The life of a mother. There will be a couple weeks before the next chapter. Funny thing, I have chapters 14 and 15 written, but I’m still working on 13. Once I get that written (it’s about ¼ done), I’ll send it to my beta and edit and post as soon as possible. Here’s the next chapter:

Dean hadn't slept for days, and it very evident in his appearance. His clothes were in disarray, and he was covered in dirt and grime. He didn't smile when he saw Hermione, instead he moved forward and wrapped her in a big hug, burying his face in her neck. He inhaled her scent and couldn't force the tears in his eyes to stay away. He could feel them on the brink of falling. Hermione relaxed in his arms after her initial surprise, and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. He heard the sound of her wand falling to the floor, followed by soft sobs coming from his girlfriend.

"I was so worried about you," Hermione said into his shoulder. "I didn't know what to think after your last phone call, and then I couldn't get a hold of anyone," she took a deep breath. "What happened? Did you find Sam?"

Dean couldn't hold it in any more. He broke down. Full, very unmanly sobs erupted from his body.

Hermione tugged on him, and they sat on the floor, Hermione cradling Dean's body to hers, as she soothed him with a hand through his hair. After a few minutes, Dean's sobs slowed down, he pulled away from Hermione, and just looked at her. 

She looked as if she hadn't slept in days either. She was still in the clothes she wore that day, and they were rumpled from sleep. Her hair was bushy, and she had dark circles under her eyes. But even through all that, he still found her beautiful, and it made him sick to have to tell her what he was about to tell her.

"You know how you always tell me to not do something stupid every time I leave?" he asked, his throat tight with emotion.

Hermione nodded, unsure about her voice.

"Well, I did something stupid. Incredibly stupid. Probably the stupidest thing I could ever do."

Hermione drew her eyebrows together. "What did you do?"

Dean took a deep breath. "I better start at the beginning." He paused, swallowing down a lump of emotions. "We found Sam. Yellow-eyes took him to some ghost town in South Dakota where he and a bunch of other people with abilities like him were to fight to the death. When I got there, it was just him and one other person. That other guy? He," Dean paused and swallowed again. "He stabbed Sam in the back, right in front of me, killing Sam almost instantly."

Hermione gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. "Why didn't you call me? I would have been there for you!"

Dean shook his head. "I'm not done yet. There's more. It's where the something stupid comes in."

Hermione looked confused, but didn't say anything, just waited for Dean to continue on with his story.

"I went to a cross-roads and summoned a demon. I made a deal, Hermione."

Her eyebrows shot up, eyes widening. "You sold your soul?"

Dean nodded. "I traded my soul for Sam's life. The demon wasn't going to make the deal, since ten years is a long time, but I guess I was very convincing. She made the deal, but with a couple conditions. The first is I can't try and get out of the deal, or Sam will drop dead. The second is the deal will be collected in a year."

"A year? As in, in one year you'll be--" 

"Dragged to hell."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Hermione couldn't breathe. She put her hand to her chest and tried to calm down, but she couldn't. She stood up from the floor and leaned against the wall of the hallway. 

"Hermione?" Dean asked from his place on the floor, his voice laced with concern.

She just shook her head. This couldn't be happening. The war was over, she was supposed to have a happily ever after. Her boyfriend wasn't supposed to gamble something as precious as his life away.

"How could you do this?" she yelled at him.

Dean scrambled to his feet. "What do you mean, how could I do this? Sam was dead? What else was I supposed to do?"

"Let him be dead!" Hermione said. "People die, Dean. It's what happens. You're sad, you mourn, you heal. It's part of life."

"I couldn't just let him be dead!" Dean yelled back at her. "He's my brother, he's all that I have in the world. I would do anything for him. Anything."

Hermione shook her head. "What about me? Did you even think about me when you went to the crossroads and signed your death sentence?"

"Honestly?" Dean started. "No, I didn't. All I could think about was my baby brother lying dead in some ghost town. I needed to fix it so I did. He's all that matters to me."

Hermione's eyes filled, and tears began making their way down her cheeks. "Oh," she said, quietly. "Okay." She pushed past him, and walked toward the living room.

Dean realized what he said. "Fuck! Hermione come back!" He took two steps and caught her by her wrist, stopping her. 

She whipped around, her hair wild, her eyes red, and tears running down her face. "Let go of me!" she screamed at him.

Dean dropped her hand and backed up, both hands up in surrender. "Please, listen to me. I didn't mean it, I--"

Hermione shook her head. "But you said it, so you must mean it at least a little bit." She started moving again, and stopped at the fireplace.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, worried.

"I have to think, and calm down, and I can't do that with you here." She opened the urn, grabbing a handful of floo powder, throwing it into the fire place. "Grimmauld Place," she shouted before disappearing into the fireplace, not once looking back at Dean.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After watching Hermione disappear into the fireplace, Dean didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure, but he was pretty sure she just went to England, at least that's where Harry always went when he shouted those words. He ran a hand through his hair before pulling out his cell phone.

He dialed and held the phone to his ear. "Hey," he said when his brother answered.

"Hey," Sam said, sounding confused. 

"Can you," Dean paused, trying to hold is emotions in check. "Can you come to Hermione's?"

"I thought you wanted some time alone with her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that backfired, and I'm pretty sure she's in England right now. Can you come by, and wait with me for her to get back?"

"What happened?"

Dean swallowed. "I may have told her that you were the only person who mattered to me."

Sam let out a low whistle. "That's messed up man. I'll be there in a minute, and I'll bring beer."

Dean hung up. He walked over the couch, and put his head in his hands. And waited.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Harry!" Ginny screamed when she saw Hermione laying on the floor of their parlor, convulsing.

Harry came running into the room and knelt down next to Hermione. He pulled out his wand and ran a diagnostic spell. "She's fine, but we need to get her somewhere more comfortable." He looked over at his very pregnant wife. "Send a patronus to Ron and tell him to get here now."

Ginny conjured her patronus and sent the horse on its way to her brother, and then joined Harry on the floor. "What happened?"

Harry shook his head. "She was probably upset and then flooing while she was emotional caused her complications to the cruciatus curse to flare up, and caused her to have an episode when she got here. But that's just a guess, I can't know anything for sure until she wakes up."

The floo flared and Ron stepped out, he was still wearing his pajamas. "What's wrong?"

"Help me get Hermione up to the couch," Harry instructed.

Harry grabbed Hermione under her arms and Ron grabbed her legs and they moved her over to the couch, and set her down. 

"Ginny," Harry said. "Go into the kitchen and get me a cloth soaked in cold water. Ron, watch her and make sure she doesn't get worse."

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked. 

"I'm going to her place and find out what happened."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I still don't understand what possessed you to say something like that," Sam said as he and Dean sat on the couch sipping at their beer.

"I don't either. It just came out. It's like my mind wasn't thinking clearly, and my mouth just kept saying these words."

Sam shook his head. "You're going to have to do some serious groveling."

"I know."

"Like serious. You better go start looking at jewelry in the morning, because that's the only thing that's going to save your ass."

Dean shook his head. "She doesn't wear jewelry. I'm going to have to find an old book store and find some old books and use those."

Sam laughed. "That's true. How did you fall for a girl who is pretty much the female version of me?"

Dean shook his head. "I'm guessing that's the exact reason I fell for her."

The fireplace came to life and Dean sat up a little straighter in his chair. 

Hermione's friend, Harry came through the fireplace, and he was not happy.

"What did you do to her?" Harry demanded as he stepped into the living room.

Dean looked confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You must have done something, because Hermione is in my parlor, lying on a couch, unconscious and seizing. So I ask you again, what did you do to her?" Harry shouted, pulling his wand and pointing it at Dean.

Dean leapt up off the couch. "She's seizing? She was fine when she left here. Angry, but fine. I need to go to her." 

He tried to make his way to the fireplace, but Harry blocked his path. 

"You can't go through, you're a muggle." Harry stated, still pointing his wand at Dean. 

"Then bring her here," Dean said.

Harry shook his head. "Apparently traveling magically caused her to have one of her episodes, so I'm not going to take a chance bringing her until she's well enough to travel."

Dean sighed and flopped back down on the couch, leaning his head back against the top of the couch. "This week is probably the most fucked up week ever."

"Is she okay?" Sam asked from where he was sitting. 

Harry nodded, lowering his wand. "I ran a diagnostic spell, and everything is normal. I have Ron and Ginny watching over her now. They're supposed to get me if anything changes. I think as soon as she stops seizing, and rests, she'll be fine. Now, who wants to tell me what happened to cause her to floo to me anyways? She only comes through at Christmas."

Sam looked to Dean who sighed. 

"It was my fault. I came here, we fought, she fled. It was nothing serious. I fucked up, and I was waiting for her to come back so I could apologize and grovel."

Harry nodded. "And I'm sure that, on top of her constant worrying for the two of you the last few days took a toll on her body. She's not supposed to stress. She's told you that right?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, she has. I'm probably just as exhausted, if not more, than she is, and I wasn't thinking clearly. I had a case of word vomit, and said a whole bunch of stuff I really didn't mean. By the time I realized my mistake, she was already through that damn fireplace. You know it's really unfair for you guys to have this secret mode of transportation that we mere mortals can't utilize."

Harry nodded. "Well, once she's well, and once she's calmed down, I'll bring her home, because, you're right. It's not fair for her to go through the floo and completely cut you off from communicating with her."

"Thanks, man, I really appreciate it."

"I wouldn't be thanking me. I'm going to be all big brother soon, because I seem to recall that I warned you about what would happen if you hurt her. But first I'm going to go back home where my very pregnant wife is taking care of my sister, and make sure everyone is okay. When Hermione wakes up, I'll be getting her side of the story. If I don't like what I hear, I'll be back here and I'm going to hex your balls off, are we clear?" Harry said.

Dean nodded his head. The ex-boyfriend may not have seen threatening, but this "brother" sure was scary as hell.

"Great. I'll be hopefully seeing you soon." Harry walked to the fireplace, threw in some powder, and was gone.

Sam turned to Dean. "Does it get any more normal the more you're around the magic stuff?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Hermione doesn't use that much magic around me."

"Also, he's kind of scary. I know we hunt demons for like a job, but he's actually kind of scary."

"According to Hermione, he's the savior of the wizarding world. He defeated the most evil wizard of their lifetime. And when I first met him, I couldn't really see it. But now? Now I see it."

Sam nodded. "Do you think he's really going to hex you for saying what you did to Hermione?"

"I hope not. I don't want to lose any part of my body, especially my balls. Let's hope Hermione doesn't exaggerate what happened."

"Hermione doesn't seem to be the type to exaggerate, so I think you're fine there."

Dean frowned. "I hope she's okay, because if she's not, I'll never forgive myself for saying what I did."

"I'm sure she's fine. She'll heal from this latest episode, and be as good as new. She'll come over here and yell at you for being an ass, and you guys will live happily ever after."

"For a year."

Sam turned toward Dean. "What?"

"For a year. That's all I have left. In one year, I'll be hell hound food, and she'll be here, alone and hurting."

"I told you," Sam said, "we're going to find a way to fix this."

Dean shook his head. "I don't know if we can."

"We have a year. Me, Hermione and Bobby, we'll research the hell out of this, and we will find a solution. You can count on us," Sam said, his voice full of determination.

"I don't know. Maybe I should--"

"If you say you should end things with Hermione, I'll give Harry permission to hex you in whatever way he sees fit. You know you're better with Hermione, and if you have her here, waiting for you, then maybe you'll have something to fight for, and you'll have the will to survive."

Dean sat and contemplated that fact for a minute. Sam was right. He would want to live more if he knew Hermione was here waiting for him. As soon as he was able to, he would have to fight for her, and make everything right between them. To make sure she understood that he didn't mean anything he said. He would need to make her understand that he loved her, and needed her, especially now. He would do anything to make sure this next year was better and different than the past two. Make an effort to be in town more and see her more. Because without her, he didn't have any hope of surviving.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione stirred, but didn't open her eyes yet. She felt as if she had been hit by a herd of hippogriffs. She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, trying to remember what happened. She slowly opened her eyes, and realized she wasn't in her home. She looked around and realized that she was in Harry and Ginny's parlor, and everything started to come back to her. She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. 

"You're awake," a voice from below her said.

She looked down and saw Ron sitting on the floor beside her.

"Hey," she said, her voice rough and wavering.

Ron turned so he was facing her. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Like the Whomping Willow had a field day with me. How long was I out?"

"All day," he answered. He pulled out his wand and summoned something, a vial flew through the room into his hand. "Here," he said offering it to Hermione. "Pain potion. This should help."

Hermione accepted the vial and downed it in one gulp. She immediately started to feel the effects. "Thank you."

Ron nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "I don't know if you're exactly the right person to talk to, you're not exactly unbiased."

Ron moved so he was sitting next to her on the couch. "I promise to be unbiased and control my temper. You're still my best friend, 'Mione. I want to be able to help you."

Hermione took a deep breath, and without even needing anymore encouragement, blurted out. "Dean came back last night."

Ron looked confused. "But I thought that was what you wanted. That that would be something that would make you happy?"

Hermione couldn't stop the tears that started flowing. "He said that I don't matter to him."

"What?"

"He made an insanely stupid decision, and when I asked if he even thought about me while he made the choice, he said he didn't. He only thought about the one person who meant everything to him, his brother."

Ron put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, wiping the tears away.

"The decision couldn't be that important if he didn't think about you while making it," Ron said. "He loves you."

"He sold his soul to a demon to bring his brother back from the dead. The demon is collecting his soul in one year, so in one year's time, he'll be dead," Hermione said quietly against his shoulder.

"That bastard," Ron said. "I'm going to kill him. Doesn't he know everything you've gone through? How could he even think about doing so stupid?"

"That's the problem. He wasn't thinking about me. All he was thinking about was getting his brother back."

Ron sighed. "I can see where his emotions were. I mean, after Fred died, I would have done anything to have him back. And I'm sure George would have done even more. But I never would have acted on anything. And I certainly wouldn't have given my life for his. Again, George may have, but only when he was in his darkest place. We grieved and we healed. I guess, I just, I can see why he would make a decision like that, especially if his brother is the only family he has left."

"I understand too, but, I just...I can't get over the fact that he doesn't even consider me important enough to think about when selling his soul."

Ron turned them so that they were facing each other. He took Hermione's face in his hands and looked her straight in the eye. "You need to go talk to him, and tell him how you feel."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Ron put his finger to her lips, stopping her. 

"No more running away. If what you say is true, you only have one year left with him. Do you want to waste your year mad at him or away from him? Or do you want to spend your year with him? Spending as much time as you can together?"

Hermione pushed Ron's hand away from her mouth, so she could respond. "How did you become so smart, and sensitive? I thought you would be arguing for me to cut him loose?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe six months ago I would, but I've seen you two together. I've spent the last several months hearing you talk about him. I've seen the look you get on your face when he calls. You love him, and I've come to accept that. I'll always love you, but I know that your heart has moved on, and I've got to let that happen."

Hermione lunged forward and wrapped Ron in a tight hug. "Oh, Ron. I love you, too. I'm just not in love with you. I'm so glad that you're back in my life."

"Me too."

Someone behind them cleared their throat, and they turned to see Harry standing in the doorway of the parlor.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. How are you feeling, 'Mione?"

"I'm still feeling a little weak, but other than that, I'm not feeling terrible."

"Do you want to go home? I told Dean I would bring you home when you were feeling better."

Hermione nodded, and stood up, smoothing her hair down as best as she could, before she froze and turned toward Harry. "Wait, when did you talk to Dean?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dean sat up a little straighter as the fireplace came to life again. Sam was snoring on the floor, but he hadn't slept a wink the night before. He was too worried about Hermione. He turned toward the fireplace and stood up. If Harry walked through there again angry, he would be ready.

When he saw Hermione walk through the fireplace, his heart stopped. She looked terrible, but there she was. She stepped into the room and allowed Harry to come through behind her. It was like time stood still, Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. There was no way he was going to cry with his brother on the floor and Hermione's "brother" standing next to her. But, damn. It was good to see her. Really good. 

His feet worked before his brain could register, and he was across the room. He moved to wrap Hermione in a hug, but she held her hand up, stopping him.

"Wait, wait," she said. 

Dean stopped, and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I think we need to talk."

Dean's heart dropped. Nothing good could ever come from those four words. "Okay, let's talk."

Hermione looked between Harry and Sam, who had woken up and was now sitting on the floor, staring at them. "Um, maybe we can go into my lab, and talk."

Dean nodded. He had never been in her lab before. She told him right away that he couldn't go in there, it was too dangerous.

They walked down the hallway into the lab, and Hermione shut the door behind them. She turned to face him, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Before you break up with me, can I say something?" Dean started.

Hermione looked confused. "Why do you think I'm breaking up with you?"

"You said those words, 'we need to talk.’ Aren't those the kiss of death to any relationship?"

"No, those just mean that we need to talk."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm very hurt by what you said last night."

"I'm really sorry, after you left, it hit me what I said, and I really didn't mean it. You mean a lot to me. I don't know why I said what I said," Dean cut in.

"I know, I figured it out. You've been through a lot in the last few days, and that you were overly emotional, and what you said wasn't what you really meant. However, it still hurt."

Dean ran his hands down his face. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say. I promise I won't say anything like that again, ever. Please forgive me. I don't want to spend this year without you," he said, choking up.

Hermione wiped away a tear that made its way down her cheek. "I wasn't planning on leaving you. If all we have is this year together, then I want to spend it with you. On one condition."

"Anything," Dean said.

"You try and come visit more often. If all we have is a year, then I want to spend it with you. I don't think I can handle it if you're away from me."

Dean nodded. "Done. We'll set up here. We'll try and take jobs that are east coast, and I'll just come home to you whenever it's done."

Hermione let out a sob, and closed the distance between them, sealing their deal with a kiss.

Please review and let me know what you think. Again, I’m working on Chapter 13, I’m trying to write Hermione on a hunt, so it’s taking me a little longer than normal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm SOOO sorry, just realized I'm behind on updating on here! So here's 3 chapters in a row!

"Babe, why is your Mary Poppins bag sitting here?" Dean asked, holding up the beaded bag from its place on the table.

All summer, the Winchesters had been holding up their end of the bargain. They'd been only taking east coast jobs, and returning to Hermione's home. It was actually pretty nice to have a "home" to come back to. Dean had, obviously, been staying in Hermione's room with her, and it was very easy to pretend that his life was normal. Especially if he could ignore his brother sleeping on the couch. He loved his brother, but in his fantasy life he was definitely not living with him. Of course, this was all saving on motel bills, so that was a nice perk.

After three months of strictly staying on the east coast, Sam found a job in the Midwest. It seemed to be a pretty nasty one, strange occurrences with people ending up dead. Sam was betting there were demons involved somehow. Bobby was guessing a haunting. They planned to meet Bobby at a motel in the town, and go from there. 

"I'm going with you," Hermione shouted from the back of the house.

"What was that?" Dean asked, unsure he heard her right.

Hermione walked out into the living room, tucking a long stick up her sleeve. "I said, I'm going with you."

Dean drew his eyebrows together. "The hell you are!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't come with you," Hermione demanded, placing her hands on her hips. 

"Um, because..." Dean stalled, trying to think of something. "Because of school. Doesn't it start in two days?"

"I put in my leave of absence two days ago," Hermione answered. "I talked to my principal and they're going to hold my job for a year while I handle my family emergency."

Dean frowned. "I thought we agreed that we were going to try and keep this year as normal as possible."

"You agreed. I never agreed to any such thing. If all we have left is this year, then I'm going to spend all my time with you. And that means going on jobs with you."

Dean shook his head. "It's too dangerous"

Hermione glared at him. "Don't you dare try to protect me, Dean Winchester. I helped defeat the darkest wizard of all time, I think I can handle whatever it is that we're going to hunt."

Dean sighed and walked over to his bag. He pulled out a necklace and walked over to Hermione, placing it around her neck.

"What is this?" She asked, looking down at the talisman.

"It's an anti-possession charm. If you're going to be hunting with us, you need to wear this at all times. No exceptions. Got it?"

Hermione nodded. 

"Good. Because I'm not sure if you know, but Bobby was married before. His wife got possessed by a demon and he was forced to kill her. I don't think I can handle that. So you need to wear the talisman if you want to hunt with us. Never remove it. Ever."

"I understand, Dean. I promise never to take it off."

Dean nodded. "Alright then. I guess we're going on our first job together."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"What the hell is she doing here?" Bobby exclaimed as the three of them opened the door to his motel room.

"She insisted," Dean said throwing his duffel and Hermione's beaded bag on a bed.

"Well why didn't you un-insist?" Bobby said. 

"Nice to see you too, Bobby," Hermione said, sitting down on the bed. "What do you know about the case so far?"

Bobby sighed, removing his baseball hat and rubbing his head. "I haven't had a chance to go over there yet, but the diner that the lady went crazy in is just down the road."

Dean and Sam almost simultaneously flipped open their suitcases and pulled out suits. 

"Okay, Dean and I will go over there and start asking around and see if we can figure anything out," Sam said.

"What about me? What should I do?" Hermione asked.

"You stay here, and wait with Bobby until we get back. We don't have an ID for you, so you can't come with us. But as soon as we're done asking around, we'll come back here, you and Sam can do some research, and I promise, you can come out and help us kill the son of a bitch demon or spirit or whatever once we know what it is. Deal?" Dean answered.

Hermione sighed. "Okay, I guess. I just don't understand what you'll be doing while the rest of us do research."

"This place is a diner right? Which means they have pie. Hermione, really. I don't understand why you even had to ask."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione slammed another book shut. "Sam, remind me what the owner told you, one more time?"

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He said this lady burst through the door screaming that someone was after her, and when the victim stood up to go help her, she stabbed him with a knife before flickering a little and then disappearing."

"This doesn't make sense. Have you found anything about this happening in other places in town?"

Sam shook his head. "None. The owner said she was dressed pretty normally. He said she was so unremarkable that he wouldn't have even noticed her if she hadn't made that scene."

"So we're looking for someone who died recently," Hermione said. "Because obviously it's an apparition."

"Yeah, but we can't do anything unless we can find the body."

Hermione put her head on the table. "How did we get stuck with doing all the research? Where did Dean and Bobby go?"

"I have no idea."

The door to the motel opened, right on cue, and Bobby and Dean came walking in. 

"It happened again," Dean said, shutting the door.

"What did?" Sam asked.

"A lady ghost came into the diner, screaming that someone was after her. Someone stood up to help, and she stabbed him and disappeared."

"We're looking at a really recent victim if this is all just occurring now," Hermione murmured, flipping open the laptop.

"Or the diner may have procured something new that the spirit is attached to," Sam added.

"Tomorrow night, after the diner closes, we're going over to the diner and doing some more in depth investigation," Dean said. "I didn't even get to finish my pie."

Hermione looked up over the laptop, raising her eyebrow. "People are being murdered by a ghost, and you're worried about the fact that you didn't get to finish your pie?"

Dean held his hand over his heart, wounded. "Babe, it's like you don't even know me at all!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and focused back at the computer, with a muttered, "Wanker."

Everyone laughed, and began planning the next night's investigation.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Shit," Dean muttered, as the pick slipped out of the lock and landed onto the ground.

"Does it always take this long to break into a building?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes," Dean said, trying to find the instrument in the dark. "Picking locks is a delicate art, and you have to do it just right in order to trip the mechanism and--"

"Alohamora!" Hermione said, with a flick of her wand. 

Dean, Sam and Bobby looked on in awe as the door swung open. 

"We have to keep her. Like seriously, Dean, don't fuck this up, because she needs to come everywhere with us. Can you imagine how easier our job will be if we didn't have to spend an hour picking a lock?" Sam said as they walked into the dark diner. 

"Lumos," Hermione said, the tip of her wand lighting up. "Oh, I plan on coming along on your jobs for as long as you'll have me."

"That's something we'll discuss later," Dean said, moving around the diner, trying to find anything that looked like it had been purchased recently. Their research the night before didn't turn up any recent deaths in the area, so that meant that the spirit was attached to an item in the restaurant, and they just needed to find out which item that was.

"Hermione, I'm with Dean on this one. I don't like the idea of you out on hunts with the boys all the time. I mean don't you want to get back to teaching?" Bobby said, as he moved toward the kitchen.

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe. I love teaching, don't get me wrong, but right now I want to spend as much time with Dean as possible, since we don't know how this year will end. After the year is over, and we save Dean, then I'll re-evaluate. I might decide to brew full time."

Dean turned around to correct Hermione's assumption that he was going to be saved at the end of the year, but was interrupted the sound of running feet.

"Do you hear that?"

Everyone stopped moving and listened. Before they could react, the front door of the cafe flew open, and a lady came screaming in, heading right toward the group. Sam picked up an iron crow bar and swung it the spirit, causing it to disappear. 

"Where's the salt?" Sam shouted, keeping the crow bar up and ready to swing when the spirit came back. 

"Accio salt!" Hermione shouted, flicking her wand. Two containers of salt flew through the air, and Bobby and Dean caught them, making a circle around the group.

"We need to find whatever object she is haunting and burn it before she comes back," Dean said after the circle was complete.

"But how? We couldn't find anything. The owner wasn't helpful, and everything in here looks like junk," Sam replied.

"I found a locater spell last night," Hermione said. "It'll bring all the items that are new to the building within a month. I figure we can just burn everything that comes, and get the hell out of town before the owner notices we burned their stuff."

The three men looked at each other and shrugged. "That works," Bobby said.

Hermione muttered something in Latin, and several objects flew into the circle, and landed in a pile at their feet. The door flew open, and the spirit came in, angrier than before. Dean fumbled to get the matches and flask of gasoline out of his pocket, but Hermione beat him to it. With a shout of Incendio, she set the pile on fire. As the items burned, the spirit began to scream, before flashing out of existence.

"We get to keep her, right?" Bobby said, breaking the silence in the room. "She just made this job a hundred times easier. We're keeping her. I'm making her an ID, and she's going on the rest of our jobs with us, for eternity."

Dean flung his arm around Hermione. And as everyone laughed at Bobby and made plans for the next job, he couldn't help but worry about what the future held for them, or if he even had a future at all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you sure about not taking her with us?" Sam whispered from his spot on the couch in Hermione's living room.

"Positive," Dean replied, also whispering.

"She could help, you know. She may be the key to getting you out of this."

Dean shook his head. "I don't want her anywhere near those hell hounds when they come to get me. I want her safe and sound here."

"It's going to be weird not having her on the road with us after this year," Sam said. "I've grown used to having her around."

Dean sighed. "I know man. It's been awesome. I've actually stopped worrying about her, because hell, she can handle herself. But I don't want her to seem me in the end, do you understand? If things go wrong, I don't want her there."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I understand. I wouldn't want my girlfriend there either."

Dean opened his mouth to say something else, but the door to Hermione's shop opened, and he changed his mind. He couldn't say it with her in the room. "I'm going to the Impala to get it ready. We leave tonight."

Hermione came into the room, just as Dean was leaving. "You're leaving tonight, and not taking me with you, aren't you?" she said as she sat on the couch next to Sam.

"I'm not even going to deny it, I'm just going to ask how you knew."

Hermione sighed and leaned back. "He's been acting weird, and you two have been all whispery all day." 

Sam smiled. "You know I would take you with us in a heartbeat, right? I think he needs you there with him, whether he wants to admit it or not."

Hermione gave him a half smile. "I know. And he's stubborn, so there's not changing his mind. I just wish I was able to find something to help. I've looked in every book, I've searched everywhere I could think of, but nothing." She wiped a stray tear that was rolling down her cheek.

Sam moved closer to her, putting his arm around her. "I know. We've both tried. Dean, Bobby and I are going to go and try some last ditch effort things, and I bet, in a week or two we'll both be back on your front porch ready to annoy you."

Hermione tried to laugh, but it turned into a sob. Sam pulled her closer and held her while she cried, trying to reign in his emotions. Because no matter how much he tried, he couldn't believe what he was saying either.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione started when she heard the floorboard in the hallway creek. She rolled and felt that the bed was empty next to her. Realization sprung through the sleepy haze of her brain causing her to leap up from the bed and dart down the hall. Sure enough she made it to the living room just in time to see Dean with his hand on the doorknob.

"So that's it? You're not even going to say goodbye?"

Dean sighed and rested his head against the door. "If I said goodbye you would have tried to come with me, and I don't want that. Things are getting too dangerous for you to keep tagging along."

Hermione huffed. "Of course I would. I thought we agreed to be together until the end?"

"You agreed. I always planned to leave you behind. I can't have you in the middle of the danger. It would distract me."

"I thought I've shown that I can take care of myself?"

"I know that. But I need to protect you from this."

"I don't need your protecting. I don't need you shielding me. I'm strong enough to handle anything that happens."

"Dammit, Hermione. Let me do this," Dean shouted, finally turning around and looking at her. "I know you're strong. I know you can take care of yourself. I've seen it. But, fuck, Hermione, let me protect you from seeing me get ripped apart by hell hounds and dragged to hell!"

Hermione's face fell. "You don't know that that is what's going to happen. We can still stop this."

Dean shook his head. "Sam and I will try our best, but you have to accept that nothing may work, and I'll be gone forever."

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek. "And you were just going to leave me while I was sleeping?"

Dean walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. They stood there, holding each other. Dean pressed his face into her hair, and Hermione could feel dampness.

Hermione pulled back and wiped the tears from his face and stood up on her tiptoes, kissing him gently. Just as she was pulling back, Dean wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, pressing his mouth to hers, hungrily. 

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Dean lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Without breaking their kiss, Dean expertly maneuvered their way to the bedroom.

When Hermione woke in the morning, Dean was already gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the day, if you haven't ready 13, go back and read it!

Hermione threw open the door and her heart fell to her feet as she saw that the person standing there was not the person she was hoping it would be.

Sam stood on her porch, and he looked terrible. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, and his eyes were rimmed with red. She tried too look around him to see if the person she was looking for was standing behind him, but the fact that Sam was even standing on her stoop, was answer enough.

"No," she said, bringing her hands to her mouth.

Sam nodded, his eyes welling up. "I'm so sorry," he said. "We tried everything we could think of, there was no getting out of the deal."

Hermione's head felt light, and she was having trouble catching her breath. He was gone. She thought for sure he would find a way to get out of the idiotic deal he made, but now he was gone. Flashbacks to the end of the war and everyone she lost flew through her mind, as she began to shake.

"Hermione," Sam said, concern filling his voice. He moved forward to catch her before she fell to the ground. "Hermione, you need to breathe."

Hermione took in a shuddering breath, before dissolving into sobs. Sam wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, joining in on her sobs. 

"Did you, did you burn him?" she asked when their sobs began to slow down. 

She felt Sam shake his head against her. "No, I buried him. I still can't accept the fact that he's gone. I think there might be some way that we can get him back."

Hermione pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. "Are you sure?"

Sam shrugged. "There's always hope, isn't there?"

Hermione pulled away from Sam and wiped her eyes with her shaky hands. She continued to focus on her breathing, as she stood up from the floor. "Would you like to come in?" she asked, gesturing toward the living room. 

Sam nodded. "Yeah, yeah that would be nice. I just...I just don't think I want to be alone right now. And Bobby has been calling me constantly, but I kind of don't want to be around him right now. Too many memories, you know?"

Hermione stopped and turned around. "And I don't bring too many memories?"

Sam shook his head. "It's funny, but after everything happened, my first gut instinct was to come here, as soon as possible. I guess you're the closest thing I have to Dean, and this place is the closest thing I have to a home, after this last year. I felt that you would be more of a comfort. Plus, I didn't want to have to tell you on the phone. You deserved better than that."

Hermione thought back to her last conversation with Dean. And how he had told her over the phone that everything seemed to be lost, that they weren't going to save him. Her heart ached knowing that her last conversation with him was over the phone and that she had gotten so mad at him for not telling her sooner so she would be able to help him solve the problem. 

"Dean told me that he broke the news to you over the phone," he said, moving to the couch. "That was a real dick move on his part. And a really cowardly thing to do. Knowing that, I knew I had to come and talk to you in person. I respect you too much."

Hermione nodded, taking a seat next to him on the couch. "I really appreciate it. I don't know how I would have handled it if you weren't here to hold me afterward. I think I might have not been able to control the episode I was about to have."

"That's another reason I wanted to tell you in person. I didn't want to be responsible in case you had one of your seizures, and no one was here to help you. I don't think I could lose both you and Dean at the same time. It would probably cause me to spiral."

Hermione scoffed. "I'm not part of your family, I'm practically nothing to you. I don't think my death would cause you to spiral."

Sam moved so he was facing her on the couch. "You are--were--Dean's girlfriend. You've been seeing him for over three years now. He loved you. You are pretty much family to me now, hell, I lived here for most of the year. Of course you mean enough to me that if you were to die, it would deeply affect me."

Hermione wiped tears from her eyes. "I loved him so much," she said. "I can't understand how this happened. I'm just so glad that you're here, Sam. Because you're right, I've come to think of you as family, and I've started to care for you very deeply, and you being here, it makes the whole thing hurt slightly less."

Sam moved closer to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close to him. She cried on his shoulder, as he said soothing words to try and ease her pain, before she fell asleep. He sat on the couch, holding his brother's girlfriend, whom he had started to feel less than brotherly about in the last year or so, until he himself fell asleep, wondering if he should feel guilty about wondering how long it would be appropriate to grieve before making his move.

/\/\/\/\/\

Two weeks later found Sam still camped out on Hermione's couch, doing research. Hermione was out in wizarding Salem picking up supplies. She had lots of potions orders to fill, and had been trying to keep up with them all even though her heart wasn't in it. He couldn't wait for her business to slow down a bit so he could have her help on trying to find a solution to getting Dean back.

His cell phone rang again for the fifth time that day. He took one look at the caller ID and put the phone back down. He was not in any mood to talk to Bobby. He knew he would eventually need to talk to him, and tell him where he was, but he still wasn't ready.

He ran a hand down his face, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't slept since before Dean was dragged to Hell. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Dean being ripped to shreds by the Hell Hound. He was thankful that Hermione was letting him stay on her couch, so he didn't have to be alone, but he spent most nights lying awake, listening to Hermione, who he knew wasn't sleeping either. He could hear her either crying in her room, or on nights when she has managed to sleep, waking up screaming. He knew she must be pretty upset if she was forgetting to put up her silencing charms.

He was about to give up and try and lie down again, when the door to the house opened and Hermione walked in. She was struggling with a bag on her shoulder, a stack of books under one arm, and she was talking on her cell phone with the other. 

Sam put his laptop down on the coffee table and leapt up to help her. He took the books out of her arm and moved to set them on the table.

"I will, don't worry," Hermione was saying. She paused to listen to whatever the person on the other end of the line was saying. "I understand, completely. Please don't worry about me, I have plenty of people doing that already." She paused again. "I will, I promise. How about in a couple weeks?" She paused, nodding. "Sounds great. Thank you for checking in on me I appreciate it. Good-bye." She shut her phone and turned toward Sam.

"You need to stop ignoring Bobby's calls," she said, setting her backpack down.

Sam's eyes widened. "How does Bobby have your number?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Have you already forgotten that week I spent with you three at his home after your father passed? Or when I went on hunts with you?"

Sam remembered that week really well, it was the first time he got to meet her in person. He and Dean were such a mess at that time, and she was there to pick them up and put them back together. Especially Dean. He was a mess, but as soon as Hermione showed up on Bobby's lawn, he had changed. He dealt with his grief in a healthier way, and when they went on their first job, Dean was almost back to normal. Hermione left Bobby's shortly after they went on that first job, and they didn't get to see her for a month or so, but they spent a lot of time on the East coast this last year, and they were practically living in Salem with Hermione. Not to mention all the hunts Hermione accompanied them on. He knew that Dean was happy that their job allowed him to be with Hermione a lot this year, and even near the end he got to see her one last time. But he also knew, that it was becoming harder and harder for Dean to leave her. Sam figured that if Dean was able to get out of his deal he would give up the life and settle down with Hermione.

"Of course I haven't forgotten, that's when we first met."

Hermione beamed. "Well, after you and Dean left for that job, I stuck around and put up some wards around Bobby's place, to give a little extra protection against demons and things, and then I gave him my mobile number so he would be able to get a hold of me if he needed anything. Since I've already been to his home, it would be easy for me to apparate there, help out and apparate home."

Sam shook his head. "I know we all tell you this often, and I'm sure you don't need to hear it, but you're amazing."

"Well, thank you," Hermione answered. "Now enough with the flattery, and subject changing. Call Bobby and confirm that you're here and that you're okay, because I'm not going to field another call from him."

"I will, when we get back," Sam answered.

"When we get back from where?" Hermione asked.

"That tattoo parlor downtown. You're getting an anti-possession tattoo."

Hermione lifted a hand and pulled the necklace she wore all the time out of her shirt. "Can't I just keep wearing this? I have an, issue, with things getting carved into my skin."

Sam shook his head. "We can't take any chances. I know that you have wards and devil's traps and runes and everything around here, but we've still not figured out why that demon was here and tried to target you when you and Dean first met. I would feel a lot better knowing that you had a more permanent solution."

Hermione fidgeted a bit. "Will you hold my hand?"

Sam smiled. "Of course."

"Thanks."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sam was lying on the couch reading Hogwarts: A History for the second time, when an explosion came from the back of the house. He leapt to his feet, and ran toward the sound. He got to the spare bedroom just in time to see the door fly open. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Hermione was cursing as she walked out of the room. 

Her hair was frizzier than normal, and she was covered in black soot, but she looked okay.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I got distracted, and I forgot to stir the potion I was brewing in time, so it exploded. That's the first cauldron I've blown up, ever," Hermione answered, her voice welling up with tears.

"Hey," Sam said, taking a step closer to her. "It's okay, you're allowed to have an off day."

Hermione shook her head, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "No I'm not. I'm not allowed to have an off day. I'm behind on my mail orders, and since I just caused that batch of Dreamless Sleep to explode, I'm even farther behind, I just--" she couldn't finish as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Sam moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, what's this about?"

Hermione took a shaky breath. "I found something of Dean's in my lab, and it got me thinking about him and it got me missing him, which got me distracted, which led to all of this."

Sam squeezed her to him, holding her close as she broke down. "It's okay, you're allowed to miss him."

"It's been two months," she cried. "When will it stop hurting so much?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't know, 'Mione, I don't know."

Sam ran one hand up and down Hermione's back and one hand dug itself into her hair, in an effort to comfort her. In a move that he'll later claim was move based totally on instinct, he began placing kisses along her neck and up her jaw line. Hermione stopped crying, and just stopped breathing in general. In fact she didn't seem to move. Time seemed to stop as Sam continued his journey up her jaw, to her temple, before pushing her back so he could look in her face. He looked into her red ringed eyes, and could see the sadness, the hurt, the fact that she hadn't slept well in two months, and shock. 

Telling himself that two months was long enough, and that they both needed to feel something right now, anything, Sam closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. Hermione stiffened before giving herself over to the kiss enthusiastically. She clung to Sam frantically, opening her mouth to let him gain access. Sam took advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. As their mouths and tongues moved in a frenzied unison, he slipped his hand up the back of her shirt, relishing in the smoothness of her skin. Hermione gasped, before deepening the kiss further, moving her own hands to the hem of his shirt. Instead of just slipping her hands inside, she grabbed the bottom of the shirt and yanked it up, causing the two to break their kiss long enough for her to divest him of his shirt. Taking her lead, Sam did the same to Hermione's shirt, leaving him bare chested and her in a cream bra.

Sam looked at Hermione, and tried not to stare at the large scar crossing her chest. He knew Dean was not one to kiss and tell, but he was surprised that all this time and Dean never told Sam about Hermione's injuries from the war. Sam traced a finger down the scar, and Hermione shuddered before leaning forward and rejoining them at the lips. As they kissed, Sam pushed himself up from the floor, pulling Hermione with him. When they were standing in the hallway, Hermione's hands moved down his muscular back, and around his waist before reaching for his belt and unhooking it. As her fingers fumbled with his button and fly, his hands moved to her own pants, and began working the button and fly down. Once he got them undone, he quickly divested her of both her jeans and her panties. Following suit, Hermione did the same for him. 

Once they were both without clothes, Sam lifted Hermione and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved them both until he had Hermione trapped between the wall and his body. He ran his hands down her body, massaging her breasts, and tweaking her perky nipples before allowing one hand to go even lower. As he found her sex, wet and wanting, he began to massage her clit with a finger, causing her to let out a long moan. Not wanting to waste any more time, and since Hermione was obviously ready, Sam removed his hand, and moved both to her hips, lining her up with his very erect member. Pressing his forehead against hers, he plunged into her, causing them both to cry out. He moved at a quick pace, fucking her into the wall. 

Hermione wrapped her fingers into his hair, holding on for dear life, as she felt him hit that sweet spot inside of her. She could feel herself quickly becoming undone, as Sam continued to ram into her. She ignored the pain in her back as it rubbed against the textured walls of her hallway, and just focused on the feeling of being totally fucked. It was the most alive she had felt in months, and she wanted to hold on to this feeling for as long as possible. She pushed all thoughts of Dean and how they had never fucked against the wall in their years together, out of her mind, and just focused on the fact that was actually feeling something. Sam adjusted them a bit and the change of angle had him hitting just the right spot, and soon she felt herself going over the edge.

"Sam!" she cried out as she came.

Sam grunted and continued pushing into her, relishing in the feeling of her walls clenching around him, and soon he followed her, releasing and spilling his seed into her with a sigh.

Sam continued to support Hermione against the wall as the two tried to catch their breath. Slowly they came down from their high, and then reality began to set in.

"Oh, god," Hermione gasped as what she just did hit her in full force.

"I know, that was amazing," Sam said, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

"Please put me down," Hermione said. 

"What?" Sam asked.

"Put me down," Hermione repeated, this time more forcefully.

Sam loosened his grip on her and she scrambled out of his arms until her feet touched the floor. She quickly moved around him and scooped her discarded clothes from the floor and turned to head toward her bedroom.

"Hermione, wait," Sam said, confused about what exactly was going on.

Hermione stopped but didn't turn around.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

Hermione stood there, without saying a word. She just shook her head back and forth as her shoulders started shaking.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked, taking a step toward her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione jerked away from his hand as if it were on fire. 

"No, you didn't," she said without turning around. "It's just, I feel that what we just did should never happen again, okay? We're both emotional, and neither one of us have slept in months, it was a one-time thing, okay?" 

She didn't wait for him to answer, but instead hurried the rest of the way into her bedroom, and as she shut her door, and before she could throw up a silencing spell, he could hear her break down and start sobbing. 

He stood in the hallway, unsure what had happened. Obviously the tryst in the hallway meant something different to each of them. There was no way he was going to be able to stay with her knowing what it felt like to have sex with her, and her not wanting to have a repeat performance. He ran his hands threw his hair before gathering his clothes and redressing himself. He walked into the living room and began throwing all of his things into his duffel.

He couldn't stay here any longer. He was starting to get feelings for Hermione, and it was becoming clear that she wasn't over his brother yet, nor did she seem like she would ever reciprocate those feelings. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pad of paper, and jotted a quick note thanking her for her hospitality, but he needed to move on. He needed to get back on the road and kill some demons. 

He put the note on her kitchen table, grabbed his bag, and walked out the front door, and didn't look back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I'm sorry, Bobby, but I haven't heard from him for about a month and a half," Hermione said into her mobile as she moved about the house, getting it ready for her weekly visit with Harry.

"I thought he was staying with you? I thought you were going to keep an eye on him, and make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid?" Bobby chastised over the phone.

"I was, but we got into a disagreement, and he just...left. He wrote me a note saying he needed to get back to hunting and that he would be in touch. I haven't heard from him since."

"Son of a bitch," Bobby cursed. "Will you call me the second that idjit calls you or inevitably shows up on your doorstep?"

"The very second, I won't even say 'Hi' to him, I'll immediately get on my mobile and call you," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She really hated Sam putting her in this position.

"Sounds good. Take care, Hermione. Don't be a stranger, okay?" Bobby said, his voice softening a bit. "You're like a daughter, so I feel since those idjit boys aren't around, I'm responsible for you."

Hermione smiled. "I love you, too, Bobby," she said back.

There was some awkward mumbling on the other side of the line before she heard the line cut off. She chuckled to herself before setting down the phone and moving back to the kitchen to prepare the afternoon tea.

She hadn't seen Sam since they had had sex in her hallway a month ago. She had retreated to her room for a good cry and to ease her guilty conscience, and when she came out of the room, he was gone, and had left nothing but a note. 

She hadn't meant to push him away, but she didn't think it would be fair if she were to give him the wrong impression. She didn't want a relationship with him. She was still very much in love with his brother, and she was still holding out hope that they would still be able to get him back. She just didn't have any idea how. And since Sam left, it's been even harder for her to deal with the loss of her boyfriend. She felt even more alone, and when Harry finally flooed over to visit her for the first time all summer, he found her a mess. 

He was a very good listener, and he spent the last month picking her back up, and helping her come to terms with the fact that there was a possibility that Dean really was dead. That he wasn't going to come back, and that she would eventually have to move on. 

He was coming over today to discuss the idea Hermione had flooed him with earlier in the week: the possibility of moving back to London. Just as when she left London a decade before, this house and this town just held too many memories of Dean for her to continue to stay. She was worried all her progress she had made after the war would just disappear. 

The last year was her best year yet, and she knew it was because the Winchesters had basically used her home as home base operation, and mostly took cases on the East Coast, and she had the constant companionship of Dean almost every night. Her nightmares were basically non-existent, and she felt the best she had in years.

Now, she was back to not sleeping and the nightmares had returned. Only this time it was of Dean getting torn to shreds and suffering for eternity in a pit of fire. Staying here was no longer healthy for her. It was just a matter of time she had a major seizure and no one would be here to help her.

She took the boiling water off the stove and poured it into the tea pot, and placed some bisquits on a tray, and carried it all to the dining room table, setting it up for when Harry arrived. She had just turned around to pick up some discarded pieces of mail off the coffee table when her mobile rang.

She picked it up, but she didn't recognize the number on the caller id. She almost disregarded the call, but realized it could be Sam, finally contacting her after all this time. She flipped the phone open.

"Hullo?"

"Her-Hermione?"

She almost dropped the phone in shock. "Dean?!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third update of the day.

"Dean?" Hermione said into the phone again when the line went quiet. She had to be hallucinating. He was gone. Sam had told her there was no way to get him back. She had been researching constantly, and still couldn't find a solution. How could he be back, this had to be a trick, a shape shifter, or something.

"Thank god, you answered. I'm kind of in a panic here," Dean's distinctive voice came through the phone and sounded exhausted, rough, and gravelly. There was no doubt that it was him. She could just feel it in her gut.

Hermione couldn't breathe. She pressed her hand to her chest and sank into a chair. "How is this possible?"

"I have no idea. One minute I was being tortured in hell, and the next I was lying in a grave. I dug myself up, and now I'm stuck here, and I just--" he trailed off, his voice filling up with emotion.

"Where are you?" Hermione said, rushing to the computer. 

"Some service station in Pontiac, Illinois," Dean answered. 

Hermione booted the computer up and tapped her foot impatiently as the internet browser loaded. She breathed a sigh of relief as google earth loaded. "I need an exact address, can you get that to me?"

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"I need an exact address of where you are, so I can plug it into Google Earth and get a picture so I can apparate to you."

"No, no, no. We're not going to do that. You said that that's a huge risk, and you could slice yourself up into little pieces and die. I don't want to take that risk. I--"

They were cut off by a loud ringing that caused Hermione to have to move the phone away from her ear, she heard glass smashing before she finally was able to put the phone back to her ear. "What the hell was that?" she practically screamed into the phone. 

"No fucking idea," Dean said. "I think it might have followed me back from hell. There was some weird vibe around my grave. And all the trees in the radius of it were flattened."

"That's it. I'm coming to you. Where are you?"

"Look, there's a car sitting outside of this service station. I'll hot wire it, and drive it to Bobby's. Meet me there. Okay? It'll take me a day, day and a half. Just meet me there. It's safer for you."

Hermione bit her lip. "Okay. I'll meet you there. Please be careful."

"I will be. You too."

"Dean, I love you," she said quietly in the phone. 

"I love you, too."

They hung up and Hermione ran to her room, picking up her trusty beaded bag. She began throwing what she thought she would need into it. She was relieved that she had quit her teaching job before school started. She realized she was no good for the job, not with being as emotional as she was about Dean being gone. Her principal understood, and had offered to extend her leave of absence, but Hermione didn't think she would be back. During tea she was going to talk to Harry about moving home, and see if he would help her get the house ready to be put on the market. 

Now, everything was different. With Dean back, she was pretty sure she was going to want to stay around. With Dean back, maybe her life would be able to go back to normal. Maybe she would be able to sleep again. She froze as she came across a copy of Hogwarts: A History. The note from Sam had been crammed into the copy, since it was the one he was reading the two months he had stayed with her. She had just taken the note, put it in the page he had left on and set the book on a table. She slipped slowly to the floor. She knew that Dean was going to ask about where Sam was, and she and Bobby wouldn't be able to tell him. And when he asked why they didn't know, she was going to to have to explain why Sam left. And what led up to him leaving. He was going to hate her. She slid to the ground, hugging the book to her chest and started crying.

Whoooosh! The floo activated, and Harry stepped out of the fireplace. He saw Hermione on the floor and rushed to her. 

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "He's back." She said, simply.

"Who's back?" Harry asked, unsure of who she was talking about.

"Dean. He's back. I just got off the phone with him. We're meeting at Bobby's."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked. "I thought there was no way?"

"Me too, but I don't know. I guess I'll find out more when I get there."

"I don't understand why you're upset. Shouldn't you be happy? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"He's going to hate me, Harry," she said.

"Hate you? Why would he hate you?"

"I'm going to have to tell him about Sam. I'm going to have to tell him that I had sex with him and drove him away. I have to tell him that I don't know where he is. He's going to hate me."

Harry shook his head. "He's not going to hate you. He loves you. He'll understand that you thought he was dead. He has to. If he doesn't, then you will work it out, and everyone will eventually be happy, and live happily ever after."

"What if he doesn't? What if he decides that I'm a whore and never wants to see me again?"

Harry put his arm around her shoulder and drew her close to him. "Then you're better off without him. You'll come back here, and I'll meet you. I'll bring Ron and we'll pack you up and sell this home and bring you home with us. Just like you were planning."

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"You're the sister I never had, I know how to read you. I knew what this tea was going to be about. I had a feeling for the last month that you were going to eventually want to come home, and this was going to be the time that you wanted it. Now that Dean's back, I also know that you're no longer planning on coming back. And that's okay. Just know, that if he doesn't take the Sam thing well, that you will always have a home with me and Ginny until you get back up on your feet."

Hermione turned and hugged Harry to her. "Thank you, Harry. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Wallow in pity on the floor I'm sure," Harry joked.

Hermione laughed. "Probably."

Harry pushed her back. "Alright, enough of this. We need to get you ready to go see your boyfriend. Go take a shower and make yourself look decent, I'll finish getting your house ready."

Hermione gave Harry one last hug before running to the bathroom. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

CRAAAAACK!!

Bobby leapt up from where he was sitting on his couch, dozing. He recognized that sound and ran out the back door of his house into the yard. There, standing amongst the ruined cars was Hermione Granger. He hadn't seen her since before Dean...well what happened with Dean. She was a sight for sore eyes. He ran down the steps of the porch and met her half way across the yard, embracing her in a warm hug. She gripped him tight to her. 

"I have news, Bobby," she said, against his shoulder.

Bobby pulled back from her. "What news? You heard from Sam?"

She shook her head. "I heard from Dean."

Bobby took her head in his hands and looked at her, deep in her eyes. "Sweetheart, I think someone is playing a trick on you."

She shook her head. "No, it was him. He called from a service station in Pontiac, Illinois. He's on his way here, he should be here soon."

Bobby let go of her and turned away. "Okay, here's the deal. When he shows up on my doorstep, you let me run my tests on him to make sure he's not some demon masquerading as our boy. If he passes those tests, then you can have your reunion. If he doesn't, you need to stay away so I can take care of him. Okay?"

Hermione swallowed hard, but nodded her head. "You do what you need to do."

Bobby nodded. "You know that if it really is him, you're going to need to come clean about whatever it was that happened between you and Sam."

Hermione hung her head. "I know."

"What was it? You know you could tell me."

Hermione shook her head. "I--" she paused. "We had sex, and when I told him nothing could come of it, he left. That's why I haven't heard from him in months. It's why he went off the grid. It's my fault. I'm so sorry."

Bobby shook his head. "You don't need to be sorry. You were both grieving. You did what you had to do to deal. I just hope that Sam, wherever he is, is not doing anything stupid."

Hermione wiped a tear away, and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so tired of crying. I'm really hoping that this is the real deal, because I don't know if I can handle it if this is not Dean. I will probably have a complete mental break down."

Bobby moved back and pulled her into a big bear hug. "You and me both, sweetheart, you and me both."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Three hours later found Hermione dozing on Bobby's couch while Bobby paced the living room. Bobby looked at the young woman sleeping on the couch, and hoped to anyone who was listening that this was not a trick. If whoever Hermione talked to on the phone was not Dean, he would kill it, and then resurrect it to kill it again. The poor girl really didn't deserve any of this. 

In the last year he had gotten to know Hermione very well. She had taken a leave of absence from her job, and whenever the boys would leave to go on a job, she would show up here, and wait with him, if he wasn't out with them. He listened to her tell stories about her world and the war she had fought in when she was a kid. The more he got to know her, the more he could see what Dean saw in her, and why someone like her would go for a man like Dean. The two were forced to grow up much too quickly. They were a lot alike and it was kind of eerie. 

He wasn't there when Sam told Hermione that Dean had been sent to hell, and he was glad. He didn't know how he would react if he saw the girl he had come to think of as a daughter in that kind of pain and not be able to do anything about it. All he knew was the girl was hurting, and he didn't even need to be around her to know that. He called her all summer to check in on her, and she just didn't sound like herself. She sounded empty and hollow, and just very un-Hermione. He knew she was going to leave. He remembered what brought her to America in the first place, and now that she wasn't happy here, she was going to go back to England, and leave them all for good. He didn't blame her, but he really hoped that if this was really Dean who showed up at his door step, that she would reconsider. That she would stick around.

Diiiing Dooooong

Hermione sat up quickly as the bell on his door sounded. He signaled to her to wait where she was as he grabbed his flask of holy water off the side table where it sat. He slowly opened the door and revealed a very disheveled and dirt covered Dean. 

Without hesitating, he flung the holy water at Dean's face. Dean spluttered and glared as he dried his face with his hand. 

"Really, Bobby? Holy Water?" Dean asked.

Bobby schooled his features so he wouldn't betray his emotions. "Well, yeah, you idjit. Your girlfriend shows up here claiming you've risen from the dead. I had to make sure that you're who you say you are, and not some impostor. Can't have my girl getting killed, ya know?"

Dean looked around Bobby into the house. "Hermione's here?" he asked, trying to catch a glimpse of her. 

Bobby nodded. "Living Room," was all he said.

Dean pushed past Bobby and walked quickly into the house. He stopped when he entered the living room and saw Hermione standing there, wringing her hands. He didn't stop for long. His feet carried him across the room, and he swept Hermione off of her feet, carrying her through the room, up the stairs and into the bedroom he considered his.

After slamming the door behind them, his lips came crashing down onto hers. He kissed her with the passion of a man who had been starved for months. Hermione returned his kiss with equal fervor. Dean's hands moved down her back, and up under shirt, and he reveled in the smoothness of her skin. He brought his hands back down to the hem of her shirt, grabbing a hold of it, breaking their kiss so he could bring the shirt up and over her head. Hermione did the same to Dean's shirt, and then closed the gap between them, fusing their lips back together. Hermione brought her hands to Dean's belt buckle, and started loosening it. Dean got the message, and moved her hands and worked on his pants, while she worked on hers. Once there was nothing between them, Dean pushed Hermione onto the bed, and climbed on top of her.

There was no need or want for foreplay. The two of them had one thing on their mind as Dean moved his body to line it up with hers, and slid himself in. They both groaned in pleasure as their bodies connected. Unlike four months ago during their last love making session, this time was rough and fast, and messy. It was the coupling of two people reunited who thought they would never see each other again. Neither lasted long, and they cried out each other's names as they reached their climax.

Coming down from their high, Dean rolled off of Hermione, and pulled her close so that she was resting on his chest. They curled around each other, and closed their eyes, and fell into an exhausted sleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dean startled awake and sat up in the bed breathing heavy. It took him a minute to realize where he was, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the body next to him stir. He looked down at Hermione and smiled. He was really back, and he was no longer in hell. He was really here with Hermione. He didn't know how, but he was there. 

Hermione rolled over and faced him, opening her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice still heavy with sleep.

Dean shook his head. "Not really."

"Nightmares?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

She nodded. "I understand. You know I'll be here when you do want to talk."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. And when I'm ready, you'll be the first person I talk to."

She moved her hand up and began tracing his shoulder. "What's this?"

He glanced down and saw her touching the red hand print burned onto his shoulder. "I don't know. It was there when I, for lack of a better word, woke up. I think it has something to do with me getting out of hell."

Hermione hummed. "I can do some research on it, and we can see if we can find out what can cause something like this."

Dean shook his head. "Why don't we do that later. Much later. I'm not ready to get out of this bed. I want to spend as much time here as we can before I have to go back to the real world."

Hermione smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist and putting her head on his chest. "I understand. It's what I want to do too."

They laid on the bed, in each other's arms, enjoying the comfort. Neither one said anything for a long time.

"How long was I gone?" he asked, quietly.

"Four months. Four very long, agonizing months," she answered, just as quietly.

"How did you find out that...that I didn't make it?"

Hermione swallowed, she was hoping the subject of Sam wouldn't come up so quickly. But now that it had, she knew she had to tell him everything. He was going to want to know. "Sam showed up at my home one day and told me."

Dean sat up in the bed, and leaned against the head board. He looked down at Hermione. "Sam told you in person?"

She nodded. "He actually stayed with me for six weeks."

"Where did he go after he left you?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, we haven't talked since he left. He's kind of gone off the grid. He didn't tell me he was leaving, he just left. I haven't heard from him since."

"Why would he just leave you like that? Did he at least leave you with some protection?"

"He painted some permanent devil's traps at each of my doors, and he took me to get this," she rolled over to show him the anti-possession tattoo she had on her lower back. "And it was kind of my fault that he left when he did."

Dean looked down at her puzzled. "How was it your fault?"

Hermione swallowed hard and looked down at her hands. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

Dean moved his hand to her chin, bringing her face up to look at him. "What is it?"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force the tears away. "You're going to hate me."

"I could never hate you."

She opened her eyes, and looked at Dean, who after four impossible months was lying right there, next to her. She owed it to him to be honest. "Two months after you...were taken, I was really upset, and Sam and I," Hermione swallowed the lump down in her throat. "Sam and I had sex."

Dean was quiet. He never looked away. He maintained their eye contact. "You and Sam slept together?"

Hermione, not trusting her voice, nodded.

"And he just left you? He slept with you, and then left you," Dean stated, his voice taking a little edge.

Hermione shook her head. "It wasn't really like that. We had sex, and then I told him it was a mistake, and he left while I was in my room feeling as if I had betrayed you. You had only been gone for two months, and I had slept with your brother."

Dean grew quiet and stared at the space above her head. The silence in the room was deafening.

"You hate me, don't you. You said you could never hate me, but I betrayed you. I drove your brother away. We haven't heard from him in forever. It's my fault. I'll understand if you hate me and want me to go."

Dean looked down at her, "I don't hate you. Am I upset that you slept with my brother? A little. Do I think you betrayed me? Not at all. Hermione, I was in hell. There was no way of knowing if I was going to be back. If I'm going to be completely honest, it's Sam I'm pissed at."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Sam? Why are you mad at Sam?"

"Because apparently he has feelings for you, and that's just not kosher."

"Wait, what makes you think he has feelings for me?"

"He slept with you, and then when you told him it was a mistake, he left. He couldn't handle being in the same place as you and not have some kind of relationship with you."

"You don't know that. You weren't there, Dean. It was just sex."

"I'll prove it to you. Let's ask him."

Hermione sighed. "I think you missed an important part of this conversation, Dean. Bobby and I don't know where he is."

"Well, let's start with the gps in his last phone, and go from there. I'm betting we can track him down."

"Oh my god," Hermione said, under her breath. "I'm such an idiot."

"What's wrong?"

"I really need to stop spending so much time in the muggle world. If we can find something of Sam's I'm betting I can cast a locater spell and track him down."

Dean grinned, leaning in to place a kiss on her nose. "You my dear are brilliant."

"I don't want you getting your hopes up," she said.

"I know you will succeed, because you're the brightest witch of your age."

Hermione hit him weakly on the chest with her hand. "Prat."

"You know you love me."

Hermione grew serious. "Of course." She paused and inspected Dean one more time. "Are you certain you're not mad at me?"

Dean pulled her in close, holding her tightly. "Hermione. I love you. And for all intents and purposes, I was dead. Was two months a little short for mourning? Maybe. Can I be mad about anything that happened while I was dead? No. Please stop worrying about it, okay? What's done is done, we can't change it. Let's just try and move on, okay?"

"Okay."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you sure this spell has led us to the right place?" Dean asked, as he, Hermione and Bobby pressed the button in the elevator of a lavish hotel.

"Positive,"Hermione said as they rode the elevator up.

"This is not the typical dive we stay in," Dean muttered. 

The elevator doors opened, and they stepped into the hall, Hermione leading the way. They came to a stop in front of a door, and stared at it. 

"Well, are one of you going to knock?" Bobby asked.

Dean and Hermione looked at each other, before Hermione sighed and knocked on the door. 

They waited in silence until the door opened, revealing a half dressed woman. She took one look at Hermione before yelling behind her, "Sam, there's a chick here to see you."

The woman walked back into the room, leaving the door wide open. A few seconds later, Sam appeared at the door. 

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, eyes widening. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I used a locater spell. It was very important that I find you."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Hermione reached over to the side, where Dean was standing out of sight, and pulled him into view. 

Sam reached out and held onto the door frame to support his weight as his legs collapsed from under him.

"Dean?!"

Dean smiled. "Surprise!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hermione woke as the door to their motel room slammed open and closed again. She sat up to see Dean stumbling in while removing his shoes.

"Did you find it?" she asked quietly.

Dean nodded.

"And?"

Dean took his jacket off, and peeled his shirt over his head. He moved over to the bed, sitting down next to Hermione. "It was an angel."

"A what?"

"An angel. He pulled me out of Hell."

Hermione sat up and scooted next to him. She traced the handprint scar on his shoulder. "So this was made by an angel rescuing you from your prison?"

Dean nodded.

"Aren't we the pair. You have a scar from being rescued. I have a scar from being captured. We both have nightmares of being tortured. Makes you wonder about fate and destiny, and if that had a part in bringing us together two years ago."

Dean turned and looked at Hermione. "I never told you that I was tortured."

Hermione placed a kiss on his bare shoulder. "You didn't need to. I can see it in your eyes. It's the same look I saw in the mirror right after the war."

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Hermione stopped him with a finger on his lips. 

"You don't have to tell me anything," she whispered. "At least not yet. But just know, when you're ready to talk to me, I'm here, and I will listen, and I will comfort. Until then, I'll sleep here, beside you, and try my best to be an aid to turn those nightmares you're having into wonderful dreams. Just as you did for me."

Dean choked back a sob and lunged toward Hermione, gathering her into his arms, holding her tight to him. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Hermione whispered back. 

AN: So, what do you think?? The next chapter isn’t written yet, so I’m not going to make any promises on when it will be up. Just know I will not abandon this story. Two more chapters and an epilogue left. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

Dean slammed the drawers to the dresser in the hotel shut. They were packing up and heading to the next job. To say things were awkward since he'd been back would be an understatement. Every time he and Sam were in the same room, all he could think about was that his brother fucked his girlfriend and then left her after he was rejected. While he could easily forgive Hermione for sleeping with his brother, for some reason he just couldn't get himself to forgive his brother. And to make matters worse, Sam had been acting strange ever since they had been reunited, and he was pretty sure it had to do with Ruby, the demon Sam had started seeing. 

Hermione walked in carrying a slice of pie. "What's with the slamming? Does it have to do with that angel standing by the Impala?"

Dean sat on the bed and sighed. "A little," he said, accepting the slice of pie. "Among other things."

Hermione sat next to him. "Don't tell me you're still angry with Sam about what happened between us. It's only fair that you're mad at me too. There were two people involved, you know."

Dean didn't answer. He just kept shoveling pie in his mouth.

Hermione sighed. "Would you like to me to tell Castiel that it's safe for him to come in?"

Ever since popping into the room when Dean and Hermione were having sex, Castiel started waiting outside.

"Sure, tell him he can come in. He's just going to tell me that I need to stop Sam from doing whatever the hell he's doing. Which would be easy if I knew what that meant," Dean bit out.

Hermione held her hands up in surrender. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger. Do you want me to tell him to come in, or not?"

Before he could answer, the door swung open revealing Sam. The two brothers stared at each other, but didn't say anything. 

"Okay," Hermione said, standing up from the bed. "I'm going to go talk to Castiel, maybe he has some more information about Lilith for us."

Dean watched as Hermione left the room, not even looking at Sam as she walked past. That was another thing that bothered him. The way Sam would look at Hermione like she was his unrequited love, and how Hermione wouldn't even look in Sam's direction for more than a few seconds. 

"Are you ready to move out?" Sam asked after Hermione had walked out the door.

Dean nodded. "Yep. Just let me finish this pie 'Mione got me, and I'll be ready."

Sam nodded and moved to leave the room, but stopped short of the door. "What's your problem?"

Dean froze, his fork halfway to his mouth. "What do you mean, what's my problem? What makes you think I have a problem?"

Sam turned back around, facing Dean. "I don't know, maybe the fact that you hardly say anything to anymore, and whenever you do talk to me, you're short with me. So I ask you again, what's your problem?"

Dean set his fork on his plate, and moved it to the side. "You know damn well what my problem is."

"I don't, which is why I need you to enlighten me."

Dean stood up from the bed. "You fucked my girlfriend!" he shouted.

"You were dead!" Sam shouted back. "And why are you mad at me and not Hermione? It takes two to tango."

"I was in Hell, for one, and for the other, you fucked her, and then when she decided she made a mistake, you left her! For a fucking demon!"

"I left her because I couldn't stand to be living with a woman I loved, but didn't love me back, not for Ruby. I didn't catch up with Ruby for a couple weeks after, so don't bring her into this."

Dean frowned. "The woman you loved? You *love* Hermione?"

Sam shrugged. "I thought it's been fairly obvious for a while."

Dean's frown deepened. "You've been in love with my girlfriend for a while? How have I not known this?"

"I don't know, maybe because I made it a habit to not make it obvious!"

"So, I get sent to Hell, and you think, 'Hey! Now I can finally make a move on my brother's girl?" Dean yelled.

"No!" Sam yelled. "You get sent to Hell, and Hermione and I are both heartbroken and we both had a moment of weakness and had sex. And when it was over, I may have had the slightest glimmer of hope that something *could* possibly happen between us. And when she crushed that possibility, I didn't think I could continue living with her. Not knowing what it was like to be kissed by her, held by her, what it was like to make love to her. So I left. How many more times do I have to apologize for this before you forgive me?"

"I don't know, maybe when I am able to stop looking at you and picturing you fucking my girlfriend!"

"Oh my god, Dean. I'm sorry I left her after I slept with her. I feel really bad about that, but I'm not sorry that I fucked her. I'm really not. In fact, do you want to know the truth?"

"Yeah, I do. Tell me the truth, Sam. I want to hear it."

"While I'm glad you're back, and you're no longer suffering through whatever it was that went down while you were in hell, part of me is a little pissed off that you're back, because if you didn't come back, I'm thinking that I may have had a good chance of winning Hermione over."

Dean barked out a laugh. "I don't think so, man. Do you know what Hermione was doing before I returned? She was preparing to move back to London. She was leaving the country. Her asshole ex had a better chance of getting her than you did."

Sam was quiet for a minute. "Why are we fighting about this? It's never been a competition. She's always had eyes for you. She loves *you*. I was just stupid enough to think for a minute she could want me when you weren't in the picture. But I should have known you weren't going to be gone forever."

Dean sighed and sank back onto the bed. "Yeah, you're right. You're my brother, we shouldn't be fighting about a girl. And I have been being unfair to you. I easily forgave Hermione, but I've been holding out on you. I'm sorry man. I'll try and be better. I've just been...off since being back."

"It's okay, Dean. I get it. If I were in your position, I would be the same way. If you ever want to talk about what you went through, when you were, you know, I'm here for you. I know you have Hermione, but I'm here for you as well."

Dean didn't say anything, he could only nod. The brothers were interrupted by Hermione entering the room. 

"Are you guys ready?" she asked. "The angel is getting impatient."

"Hermione I'm so sorry," Sam said, without preamble. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation, and I shouldn't have left you without a word. I fucked up. Can you forgive me?"

Hermione didn't answer. Instead she flew at Sam, throwing her arms around his neck, and squeezing. "Of course I forgive you. And don't you dare think you took advantage of me. We were both hurting, we both made the decision. Please try and remember that?"

Sam nodded against her, holding her tightly against him.

"And can you do me a favor?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Anything," Sam replied, just as quietly.

"Please stop drinking demon's blood," she whispered.

Sam forced himself to not pull back in shock. "How do you know about that?"

"I saw you and Ruby together one night. I was on a pie run for Dean, and you weren't being that discrete. Please stop. I'm worried about you, and Cas was just saying some things that make me even more worried. If you don't stop, he's going to tell Dean, and then it's not going to be pretty," Hermione whispered, keeping her eye on her oblivious boyfriend who was finishing his pie on the bed. 

Sam nodded. "Okay. Okay. I'll stop. Please don't tell Dean."

"You don't have to worry about me. I won't tell. His guardian angel might though."

The two pulled apart and turned toward Dean. "Alright," Hermione said aloud, "Let's get out of here before Castiel throws a fit."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione laughed, holding up the book in her hand. "There are books, based on your lives? How is this even possible?"

 

Dean shrugged. "I have no fucking idea. But I intend to get to the bottom of this. Because I don't like that someone not only knows all of this about us, but has published it for the whole world to read."

 

Hermione began flipping through the book. "How much detail is in this thing? Am I in here?"

 

Dean pulled out a book from his pocket, flipped it open, and handed it to Hermione. She accepted it and began reading it, her eyes widening.

 

"How is this in here? We were the only ones there!" she exclaimed. 

 

"That's what I intend to find out. Sam's busy trying to track down this Carver Elund guy who wrote it. We intend to find out what he is and how he was able to know all of this."

 

Hermione closed the book and handed it back to Dean. "I can probably help him. Where is he?" 

 

"He's at the comic book shop still. Did you know there's a whole online following for these books and people role play us?" Dean said.

 

Hermione cringed, "Really? That's so weird. Do people role play me?"

 

Dean looked down. "Yeah, not really. You're not exactly liked online."

 

Hermione gaped at him. "What do you mean I'm not liked? How can I not be liked? I'm a good guy!"

 

"You're my girlfriend. The fans are mostly girls. Think you can make the connection there?"

 

"They hate me because I have what they can't," Hermione said. 

 

"Bingo," Dean replied.

 

"Is it safe for me to continue to work this with you? Or will I have crazy fangirls trying to take me out because I have the sexy Dean Winchester all to myself?" Hermione joked, half seriously.

 

Dean pretended to think it over. "I think you'll be fine for now. But the second a crazy teenage girl comes at you, I want you to apparate to safety."

 

Hermione laughed. "I think I can handle that. Now come on, let's go see if I can help Sam track down this author so we can get to the bottom of this."

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

"Prophets, Angels, Lucifer...what the hell have we gotten into this year?" Hermione said as she and Dean let themselves into her cottage. 

 

It had been a few months since she had been home, and she felt that she and Dean needed some time just the two of them to discuss what was going on, so she apparated them home for at least the night.

 

Dean sat down on the couch, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. "I don't know. And all of this on top of Sam sucking down demon blood like it's Kool-aid and using his powers. I need a vacation."

 

Hermione curled up next to Dean on the couch. "How about when we finish off Lilith, we take a break from hunting and go on a vacation?"

 

Dean put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Mmm, that sounds nice. Where would we go?"

 

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Where would you like to go?"

 

Dean thought for a second. "What about London?"

 

Hermione turned and looked at him. "You want to go to London?"

 

Dean shrugged. "Sure. I mean, I think it would be nice to see where you're from, and maybe meet your parents."

 

Hermione smiled. "You want to meet my parents?"

 

"Yeah, you know, I may have a question I want to ask your dad, and it might be nice to do it after I meet him, you know?"

 

Hermione's mouth dropped open. Ever since their relationship had begun, they never talked about the future. They've always just talked about the now, and lived in the moment. This was the first time either of them had even hinted at a permanent future together. 

 

"Yeah, I think I can arrange for you to meet my parents. Do you have a passport, or should I just transport you side-along through the floo?"

 

"Yeah, considering I'm probably on about a dozen no-fly lists, we better stick with wizarding methods for the travel."

 

Hermione laughed, leaning over to kiss him. Dean deepened the kiss, wrapping her in his arms, pulling her tightly against his body. She moved her hands under his shirt, running her hands along the smooth skin of his back. Dean moved his hands down to the hem of Hermione's shirt and began lifting it up to remove it. 

 

"Dean, you have to come quickly, there's something wrong with Sam," Castiel said, from his spot right in front of the couch.

 

Dean and Hermione sprung apart, Hermione rushing to readjust her shirt.

 

"What the fuck, Cas. I thought we had discussed this. You need to pop up *outside* and knock," Dean shouted, rubbing his eyes with his hands in frustration. 

 

Hermione couldn't stop blushing. You would think with as many times Castiel had popped in on them in various compromising positions she would be over it by now. But there was something about an angel walking in on you having sex that she couldn't get over. 

 

"I understand, but this couldn't wait. Sam just ingested a lot of that demon's blood, and I am pretty sure he's going to go break the last seal and free Lucifer."

 

"Fuck!" Dean shouted standing up from the couch. "I need to go stop him."

 

Hermione turned to Cas. "Where did he go?"

 

"I can take you there," Cas answered. 

 

"Hermione, I don't want you going there," Dean said. "I want you as far away as possible. We're talking the fucking devil here. I would feel better if you were somewhere else, and prepared to perform healing spells in case we need them. Okay?"

 

Hermione couldn't even argue with that logic. It made sense. The situation was volatile, and Sam was in bad shape. If she were with them and something went wrong, she wouldn't be able to heal him. 

 

"Bobby's?" she asked, since that's where they left the Impala. 

 

Dean nodded. "Cas, will you angel me to Sam, and then go back and sit with Hermione until we're done?"

 

"I can do that."

 

Hermione wrapped her arms around Dean, holding him tight. "You don't do anything stupid, and you bring you *and* your brother back to me. We have a vacation to go on."

 

Dean planted a kiss in her hair. "You bet, babe. Love you."

 

"Love you," Hermione said, before pulling away, and apparating to Bobby's.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Hermione could feel Castiel's eyes on her, as she sat on the couch in Bobby's living room. Castiel had just returned from delivering Dean to wherever Sam was, in order to stop him from unleashing Lucifer on the world, and apparently Cas had been tasked with keeping watch over her, no matter how many times she told him she didn't need to be watched. She brought her left arm up to brush her hair out of her face, when she felt a warm hand grab her wrist.

 

She looked up to see Cas standing above her, staring at the writing on her wrist. Uncomfortable, Hermione tried to remove her arm from his grip, but he held firm.

 

"I can heal that for you, if you would like," Cas said.

 

"It was made by a cursed blade," Hermione replied. "Nothing can heal it. I've tried everything."

 

Cas have her a half smile. "Hermione, I'm an angel. There's nothing I can't heal. Would you like me to take this branding away? "

 

Hermione sat and contemplated his offer. Did she want him to take it away? She looked at her arm. She was so used to the scar being there. And even though she covered it up most of the time, it would be weird for it to be there. And then she had an idea. 

 

"You can heal anything?" She asked quietly.

 

"Anything," Cas replied, gently.

 

Hermione took a deep breath. "I don't know how much you know, but I've been having these seizures, or episodes for a long time now. They're triggered by stress. Doctors have tried to make them go away, but they can't figure out how. I'm so scared that I'm going to have one on a hunt, or when I'm alone, and that'll be the end. I know it's not a physical wound but—“

 

She was cut off by Castiel moving to kneel in front of her. She looked up and her eyes made contact with his gentle gaze. He reached his hand up, placing it on her forehead. He closed his eyes and then Hermione could feel a warmth spread through her body. Several moments passed before he opened his eyes and removed his hand.

 

"You will no longer be afflicted by your episodes," he stated, softly.

 

A tear made its way down her cheek. "Really?" she asked.

 

Cas nodded.

 

Hermione threw her arms around the angel's neck, holding him tight to her. "Thank you," she whispered.

 

After a moment she felt Cas's arms move awkwardly around her, hugging her back. "You're welcome."

 

Suddenly, she felt Cas stiffen in her embrace. 

 

"What's wrong?" She asked, pulling back.

 

"Something went wrong," Cas said.

 

Hermione furrowed her brow. "What do you mean something went wrong? How could something go wrong?"

 

Cas shook his head. "I don't know. I need to get to them, now. You stay here, with Bobby. I'll bring Dean to you."

 

Before Hermione could protest, Castiel ghosted out of the room. 

 

"Bobby!" Hermione shouted from her spot on the couch.

 

Bobby came rushing in, "What's wrong?"

 

"I think the boys failed to prevent the Apocalypse," Hermione said, quietly.

Bobby sank onto the couch next to her. "Balls."


	17. Chapter 17

"Time out," Hermione said from her place beside Bobby's hospital bed. "Go back and explain everything to me again, but slower this time."

Hermione hadn't seen the boys since their failure to stop the apocalypse from happening, they had been too busy trying to figure out what the hell was going on. She had given up trying to find them, and left Bobby's to go back home for a bit, only to learn that Bobby had almost immediately reunited with the boys. Only to end up gravely injured from some angel. She had rushed to his hospital bed to keep him company while they waited for the boys to show up. When they did, half of what they were saying didn't make sense, but mostly because they were talking over each other.

Sam took a deep breath. "Apparently we're the vessels for Michael and Lucifer."

"As in Biblical Michael and Lucifer," Hermione stated.

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to let Michael use me in order to defeat Lucifer," Dean said.

"But you're not, are you?" she asked.

Dean shook his head. "No, I'm not, and Castiel gave us a gift of engravings on our ribs to make sure angels, demons and Lucifer won't be able to find us."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the doctor coming into the hospital room. She looked at the boys, her eyes conveying that the conversation was not over, and that they would be talking again as soon as possible.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala, wiping tears away from her eyes. Bobby would never walk again, and the brothers were blaming themselves for putting him in danger. And not only that, apparently Sam had completely fucked everything up. It was his fault they were all in this mess, and he was completely responsible for bringing Lucifer back. She could tell there was tension between the three men in the hospital room, and when they left Bobby, Dean immediately turned to Sam and told him that he no longer trusted him. That he would never forgive him for putting them in this situation, and his actions were some that were ones that he would never forget. Hermione couldn't stand there and listen to the brothers fight, so she excused herself to wait in the car. 

The driver's door opened, and Dean slipped into his seat.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head.

Dean sighed. "Look, Hermione, I don't know how to say this--"

"You're sending me away, aren't you?" she said, her voice cracking.

"I just think that it's too dangerous right now. We have fucking Lucifer hunting us down, the angels are fucking pissed at us. They fucking paralyzed Bobby in order to try and convince me to allow Michael to take over my body. What do you think they're going to do to you? I can't risk your life in order to have you near me. Believe me, I want nothing more than to have you with us. You're the only person who can probably prevent me from murdering my brother right now. But I love you too much, and it's only a matter of time before Zachariah uses you against me. And even though I have these nifty angel carvings inside of me right now, that's no guarantee that Zachariah isn't going to hurt you."

"When are you going to learn that I can take care of myself? I'm a witch, remember? I don't need you to keep protecting me from whatever perceived danger happens to be after you this week."

"I know that, I know you can take care of yourself. But Bobby can't. Not anymore. And that's the main reason why I'm asking you to stay behind. I need you to stay with Bobby for a while, until we can figure this shit out. I need you to cast whatever mojo you can around his house, and I need to know that you'll be there in case some fucking angel or god forbid Lucifer himself, comes sniffing around," Dean explained.

Hermione relaxed back into the seat of the car. "Yeah," she said, all fight knocked out of her. "Yeah, I can do that. Please be careful, I don't think I can lose you a second time."

Dean bit his lip, emotion playing in his eyes. "Of course, yeah, I'll be careful. I don't want to have to put you through that again. This time you might end up running back to that red-headed prick and I would be forced to haunt you for the rest of your life."

Hermione laughed, wiping stray tears from her cheeks. "Not going to happen."

"Castiel? Please tell me you won't turn to Bobby for comfort if I get sent to hell again."

Hermione shook her head. "Not funny," she said. "And someday I hope you'll forgive both me and Sam for our actions."

"Already done, babe, already done," Dean said with a half smile. "Now, can I have a kiss before I send you back up to Bobby's side. I don't know when I'll see you next."

Hermione slid across the seat, taking Dean's face between her hands. "You'll see me soon, love." She closed the gap between them, pressing her lips firmly against his. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her, causing her to gasp, and allow Dean to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes, they pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other. "Please come back to me," Hermione whispered.

"I promise," Dean whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione moved around Bobby's house checking the devil's traps at each entrance, making sure they were still fully drawn before adding extra wards to each door and window. Bobby was finally released from the hospital, and even though he hadn't said much since the boys took off, she could tell he was glad to be home, but also irritated that he was left with a babysitter. 

While they were in the hospital, Castiel had come to visit, and had informed Bobby that he couldn't heal him, because in the aftermath of the apocalypse being triggered, he was stripped of his angel powers, and was now on a quest to find God and get answers. They hadn't heard from him since. They also hadn't heard from the boys either, and that was beginning to worry Hermione a little bit. 

The phone rang as she moved into the study to check on Bobby. "Are you going to answer that?" she asked.

Bobby shook his head. 

"Is that the home phone or one of the boys' FBI phones?" she asked moving toward it, so she would know how to answer.

"Home," Bobby said, gruffly, before rolling out of the room. 

Hermione watched him go with a frown on her face, before turning to the phone and answering it. "Singer residence."

"Babe! You guys are home! Thank god, I called the hospital and they said you were no longer there, and I didn't want to risk calling your cell."

Hermione smiled at the sound of Dean's voice. "We just got home about an hour ago, I've been going around and checking the devil's traps and the wards. Where are you?"

"Somewhere west, I don't want to give you too much information, but I'm safe. I wanted to give you a heads up that Sam is heading your way."

Hermione sat down in a desk chair. "Sam's coming here? Why?"

"He's decided he can't hunt right now, and after what we went through just now, I'm going to have to agree with him. When he said he needed a break, I suggested he come and spend some time with you and Bobby. Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Yeah, I can try. Is everything okay?"

"He's feeling a lot of guilt around causing this whole apocalypse thing from happening, and I am just angry enough with him that I'm convinced that it is all his fault. So, while he's there, I need you to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Of course."

They were both quiet for a few minutes. 

"I've gotta go, I need to follow a lead," Dean said, quietly.

"Of course. Please be careful," Hermione said.

"Always."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione ran down the hall to where she could hear yelling coming from Sam's room. Bobby's door flung open, and he wheeled into the hallway just as she passed his door.

"What the blazin' hell is going on?" Bobby asked, following her the rest of the way.

"No idea," she answered, as she pulled out her wand, pointing it at the door. "Alohamora!" she shouted. The door flung open, revealing a shirtless Sam standing next to his bed, mid-shout at the other side of the room, which was empty.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked, looking frantically around the room.

"Lucifer was here," Sam said, breathing heavily. "He was here, and he was trying to convince me to let him use me as his vessel.

"Impossible," Hermione said. "There's no way he could get in here past my wards."

"And aren't you hidden by some angel mojo?" Bobby added.

Sam shook his head. "I don't know how he did it, but he was here. I swear."

Hermione looked at Bobby and they exchanged panicked looks. "Maybe we should call Dean? He needs to know--"

"Needs to know what?" a voice came from behind them. They all turned, and there was Dean standing in the doorway of the room. 

Hermione didn't hesitate before turning and running and flinging herself into his arms. The couple embraced tightly. Without letting her go, Dean looked over his shoulder to the other two men in the room. "What do I need to know?"

"Lucifer was here," Sam replied.

Dean pushed Hermione away from him so that he could get a good look at her. "Are you okay? He didn't try and--"

Hermione shook her head. "I never even saw him. I heard Sam yelling from down the hall, so I rushed here to see what was going on, and when I got here, Sam was alone, yelling at an empty room."

"I thought you had wards and stuff around to make sure nothing could get in?" Dean asked.

"I do, which is what I don't understand. It should be impossible for anything to get in here but the four of us and Cas."

"I'm not crazy," Sam yelled. "He was here, and he was telling me that I need to agree to be his vessel, or else."

Dean sighed. "Maybe he was dream walking you or something, or he found a way to get around Hermione's wards, I don't know, but I don't like it. I came here because we need to be together and end this thing once and for all. We need to be fighting this fight together, Sammy."

Sam nodded. "After this experience, I completely agree. But, what about Bobby and Hermione. Lucifer can breach the wards, they're not safe anymore.

Hermione shook her head. "I'll put stronger ones up. Harry, Ron and I were able to successfully hide for almost a year, I can make it so a bloody devil can't get in this house."

Dean smiled. "That's my girl."

Hermione turned back to Dean, "How long until you have to leave again?"

Dean smirked, "Not until morning."

Hermione grinned, grabbing a hold of Dean's hand, she led him down the hall to her bedroom, where they stayed until it was time for Dean to leave again.

 

* * * * * * * * * * *

 

"Bobby?" Hermione said, walking through the house. She came upon him in the living room, standing. She dropped the books she had in her hands. "Merlin, Bobby, what did you do?"

"What was necessary," he responded, pushing past her, grabbing his keys.

"Who? Cas has said he couldn't heal you, so who did you deal with? And how? Nothing should be able to get past my wards. Nothing."

"The who and the how are nothing you need to concern yourself with. What matters is I'm no longer out of commission, and you no longer need to babysit me. I'm heading out now to meet up with the boys. They almost have all four horseman's rings. We're going to be able to finish this thing once and for all in no time. You head back to your house in Boston, and wait for one of us to call you with news."

Hermione reached out, grabbing Bobby's arm, stopping him. "You can't expect me to sit on the sidelines during this whole thing, do you? I'm going with you."

Bobby shook his head. "I wish I could take you with me, but I promised Dean that you would go home and wait for him to give you word. Everything is very volatile right now. There's no telling what's going to happen next. Dean is on his way to Chicago with Crowley right now to get the last ring. I'm meeting up with Sam and Cas to wait for them to return. Once we have all four rings, we're moving quick. The angels have Adam, and there's no telling how long it will be until they are going to want a show down. We need to take out Lucifer before it's too late. You go back to your home in Boston, and get it ready for the boys. Dean said once they take down Lucifer, they're going to need a place to heal, because it sure as hell won't be easy."

Hermione sighed, removing her hand from Bobby's arm. "Fine. You tell Sam and Dean that I expect a phone call, at the very least, warning me they're going to move ahead with their stupid plan. I'll sit at home, and prepare some healing potions for the boys to take. But Bobby," she paused, swallowing a lump in her throat, "You make sure both my boys come home to me."

Bobby nodded, before walking out the door. Hermione stood staring at the closed door for a long time before apparating back to her house. As soon as she landed in her living room, a room she hadn't seen in over a year, she collapsed to the ground, crying.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Stull Cemetery, Lawrence, Kansas," Dean shouted into the phone.

"What?" Hermione said, scrambling for something to write with. "What does that even mean? Dean, what's going on?"

"We fucked up, Hermione. We fucked up more than we've ever fucked up before," Dean said. "Lucifer was too powerful, he's completely taken over Sam. We lost him, we haven't seen him in days. I just got off the phone with Chuck. He's given me the location of the final fight between Lucifer and Michael. Stull Cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas."

Hermione ran to her computer, booting it up, cursing at how slow it was moving. "Do you want me to meet you there?"

"No, not yet. I'm still driving there. The battle isn't supposed to go down until tomorrow afternoon. I don't want you there until then, do you understand?"

"What time? When in the afternoon?" Hermione said, frantically typing in the cemetery into the computer. 

"I don't know, Chuck wasn't specific, but he seemed to imply the later part of the afternoon, so come as late as you can stand to wait."

"What's changed your mind?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What's changed your mind? Why am I being called in from the sidelines?" 

"Because Lucifer is fucking powerful, who knows what Michael's going to bring to the table, and I'm just one man. I need help and you're the most powerful person that I know. And you're the only person in the world who loves Sam as much as I do, and I'm going to need your help to get through to Sam so he can overpower Lucifer and we can lock him in that fucking cage for eternity," Dean explained.

"I'll be there," Hermione said. "I wish you had a more specific time frame, but I'll be there, and I'll help you get Sammy back, and then we'll all come back here and have a much needed holiday."

"That sounds marvelous. We'll head to England, like we've always talked about. I'll be able to meet your parents."

"That sounds nice," Hermione said, smiling wistfully. 

Dean cleared his throat. "I better go, so I can concentrate on getting to Kansas as soon as possible."

"Yeah," Hermione said, her voice catching. "I'll see you tomorrow, when this is all over."

"Of course. I look forward to fighting by your side."

"And I yours," Hermione swallowed. "Dean, we'll get Sam back, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I have total faith in our abilities."

"Be careful."

"Always."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione watched the clock on her computer grow later and later. Every second after the clock passed noon seemed to drag on. She looked at the clock one more time, before making her decision. If she got there early, she got there early. Dean would have to deal with it. She looked at the map on her computer one more time before closing her eyes, clutching her wand in her hand and turning on the spot. 

She opened her eyes as she landed and looked around. She was in a cemetery, but there was no one else around. She cursed silently. Did she find the wrong cemetery? She spun around frantically before spotting, off on the other end of the cemetery, the Impala parked. She smiled, she was at the right place, just on the complete opposite end. She was about to apparate over to that side when she saw Bobby's truck come flying up, screeching to a halt next to the Impala, Bobby and Cas, who had been rendered mortal within the last year, hopping out of the car. She watched as Cas threw something at whatever was being blocked from her view by a mausoleum. Seconds later, Cas exploded. 

"No!" She screamed, breaking into a run. She no longer trusted her apparation skills. With her emotions running as high as they were right now, she was sure to splinch herself. She ran as fast as she could, clutching her wand in her hand. She kept her eye on her destination, faltering as she watched Bobby fall to the ground, his head having twisted almost all the way around. She could feel tears running down her cheeks as she powered through a stitch in her side to try and get to where she knew Dean was fighting Lucifer and Michael. She would not let the love of her life down.

Just as she got close enough to see what was going on, she watched in horror as Sam and his half-brother Adam were struggling with each other next to a giant hole in the ground. Dean was sitting on the grass, his face barely recognizable. She started running over to him, wanting to ask what she should do, who should she stun, when it happened. Sam and Adam's struggle moved to the very edge of the hole and before she could do anything, Sam flung them into it, and it closed a second later. 

Hermione screamed, collapsing to the ground next to where Dean was sitting. "I'm so sorry," she muttered between sobs. "I was too late."

Dean looked up at his girlfriend as best he could, his face was bloody, his eyes beginning to swell shut. "It's not your fault," he choked out. "Don't blame yourself. We didn't know when. It all happened so fast. And now Cas--" he broke off, unable to finish his sentence. 

Hermione moved closer to him, and they wrapped their arms around each other, comforting each other in their shared grief. The sound of a throat clearing behind them caused them to jump. They turned around and were shocked to see Castiel standing behind them.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"I just got back from meeting with God. He brought me back, new and improved," Cas said. He moved his hand over Dean's face, completely healing him, before moving over to Bobby. With a wave of his hand the older man sat up gasping for air. "I'm sorry about Sam, Dean."

Dean rubbed his face with his hands before standing up. He reached out a hand and helped Hermione to her feet, and they walked hand and hand over to Castiel and Bobby. 

"It's not your fault, Cas, you have nothing to be sorry for. But, I have to say, 'Hey, Assbutt' has got to be my new favorite phrase."

Hermione smiled. "Is that what he yelled before throwing whatever it was?"

"You saw that?" Dean asked. "I didn't think you got here until the very end.

"I apparated into the wrong part of the cemetery. I had to run a long way to get here. If I had just trusted my apparition skills--"

"No regrets," Dean said. "We tried. We knew the risks going in with this fucked up plan. What matters is we've trapped Lucifer back in his cage and we took Michael out with him."

"But your brother and half-brother are in that cage, too. Don't we need to find a way to get them out?" Hermione said.

Dean shook his head. "No."

Hermione, Cas and Bobby looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

"No?" Bobby asked. "What do you mean no? You would think your first priority would be to try and find a way to break your brother out of Hell."

Dean shook his head again. "No, Sam made me promise before he let Lucifer take him over that if anything went wrong, I would go and live my life. I wouldn't try and save him. And that's what I intend to do." He put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her close to him. "I'm retiring from hunting, and I'm going to move to Boston permanently, and we're going to take a nice, long extended vacation to London. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

No one objected. 

"Great," Dean said, placing a kiss on Hermione's head. "Ready to go home?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I am."

They said their goodbyes to Cas and Bobby before climbing into the Impala. Hermione slid as close to Dean as she could, leaning her head on his shoulder, as they drove toward home.


	18. Epilogue

Dean stared at Sam standing on his doorstep. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sam was supposed to be trapped in hell. 

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Sam asked.

Dean took a step out onto the porch, shutting the door behind him. "I don't think so."

"Dean, it's me. Do I need to run through your tests to prove to you that I'm who I say I am? Because I will. Give me some holy water and I'll drink it."

Dean shook his head. "No, I believe you. I just...how did you get out?"

"I don't know. One minute I was in the cage with Lucifer and Michael and the next I'm standing in the cemetery, no clue how I got there."

"How long?" Dean asked.

Sam was quiet, looking at his feet.

"How long?" Dean repeated.

"A year," Sam replied.

"A year?" Dean shouted. "You made me believe you were in hell this whole time? Why didn't you come right away? You knew where I would be. You knew I would come live with Hermione. It's not like you had to track me down or anything."

"I know, I didn't want to come and impose on your life. I told you before being possessed by Lucifer that I wanted you to go to Hermione and live a normal life. And I didn't want to come and interrupt that. You deserved after everything to have the most normal life ever," Sam explained.

"So what brings you here now?"

Sam sighed. "I really hate to do this to you, but I need you to come with me for a job,"

"I don't hunt anymore," Dean replied.

"I know, but I need you for this," Sam said. "One job, and then you can come back here and do whatever it is you do."

"I can't. I promised Hermione that I wouldn't hunt anymore. Ever. And I intend to keep that promise to her."

"All of a sudden she's against hunting? After everything she's done and helped with over the years, now she is anti-hunting? You're my brother. I need you with me, I can't do this alone anymore."

Dean ran his hand down his face, the porch light catching on something on his finger, Sam's jaw dropped open. 

"What is that?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at him, puzzled. "What's what?"

"On your finger."

Dean looked down at his left hand, before raising it up so Sam could see. On his ring finger sat a platinum band. "It's my wedding ring."

"You're married," Sam stated. "How long?"

"Almost a year. We got married right away. We figured why wait. We'd been dating for five years, minus the time I was in hell. We love each other, and I was done hunting." Dean explained.

"Did you do the whole big wedding thing?"

Dean nodded with a smile. "We did. We flew over to England, and had this huge wedding. Like I keep forgetting how famous she is in the magical world. The wedding was kinda weird. It was a muggle wedding, but only magical people were there, except for me and her parents. And the wizards and witches really didn't understand what was going on, since I guess magical weddings are different somehow. We got married in the backyard of the Weasley family, you remember Ron, right? Her ex? It was his family."

"Wow, that doesn't sound like anything you would have picked out for yourself."

"It really wasn't, but I love her, and it's what she wanted. Plus I got to go to England and see where she grew up, which was amazing. Did you know she's banned from the wizarding bank for life? Or that there's a plaque with her name on it in some wizarding town?" 

Sam sighed. "Congratulations, man, I wish I could have been there."

Dean felt his smile slip off his face. "Well, if you had come and found me instead of hiding away for a year, you could have. It's no one’s fault but your own."

"So, you get married, and you're not allowed to hunt anymore?" Sam asked. 

Dean sighed. "It's not like that. You make it sound like I'm whipped or something. It's a decision we came to together, and I promised her I would stick with it. It's not like I've given up completely. We both still have anti-possession tattoos, I have a couple big ass devils traps by each of our doors. I still have the arsenal in the Impala. I'm ready in case anything decides to come and take us out. I'm just not going on the road and seeking it out anymore."

"Can't you ask Hermione for permission to come on the hunt with me, just this once? It'll be a quick job, you'll be back within a week. She might actually be happy to get rid of you for a couple days."

"Now is not a great time for me to go anywhere, period. I can't just up and leave whenever I like. I have responsibilities here, man. You've got to understand that."

"Oh my god, Dean, you really are whipped. Just admit that you're worried your wife is going to hex you or leave you if you do something independent of her."

"It's not that, it's, just--"

The front door opened, and Hermione's head peeked out. "Dean, who was at the--Sam! Is that you?"

Sam turned and smiled when he saw Hermione. "Yeah, yeah, it's me."

"But I thought--"

"Yeah, me too, but here I am."

"Oh my god," Hermione exclaimed, her eyes welling up. "I just, I can't believe it!" she opened the door the rest of the way, and stepped out with her arms open, moving in for a hug. 

Sam's eyes widened comically when she stepped out from behind the door. "You're pregnant!"

Hermione stopped and looked down at her protruding belly. "I am. Dean you didn't tell him?"

Dean moved over to stand by Hermione. "I was just about to when you interrupted. Sam, you're going to be an uncle."

Sam just stared at the couple, his eyes moving back and forth between the two and constantly returning to Hermione's belly. "Is this why you're not hunting anymore?" he finally said.

Dean nodded. "We found out we were expecting shortly after the wedding. Apparently he's our little honeymoon baby. After we found out we were having a baby, that's when we sat down and decided I wouldn't hunt anymore. The decision was made partly because the job put my life in danger, and that wouldn't be fair to the baby to lose his dad because he was being idiotic. And it was partly because Hermione worries about me too much when I'm gone, and that puts stress on her, and even though Cas healed her seizures, I'm still worried something will happen and retrigger them. So I retired, and became a mechanic."

"Are you upset about all of this?" Hermione asked. "I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to understand that we thought you weren't coming back. Dean told me you wanted him to start a normal life, and that's what we did."

Sam shook his head and turned away. There was so much information for him to take in and process in such a short amount of time. In his mind a year wasn't all that long. He didn't think Dean could change his life so much so quickly. But here he was, standing with his brother and his wife, it was crazy to even think that word, especially after their experience together the summer after Dean went to hell, and he was going to be an uncle. He didn't even know how to process everything. So he started with the easiest one. 

He turned back to face the couple. "He?" he asked.

Hermione broke into a wide smile, bringing her hands to touch her belly. "Yes, a he. We're going to name him Sam."

Sam smiled. "I'm happy for you both, really I am. I'm sorry I didn't express that right away, this is just a lot of information for me to take in all at once."

Dean shook his head. "Don't worry about it, man. It's cool. Do you...do you want to come in and have a bite? We were just getting ready to sit down for dinner. Hermione makes a mean lasagna."

Sam shook his head. "Nah, I better get going actually. I've been hunting with a group, and they're going to wonder where I got off to. Rain check?"

Dean nodded. "Of course."

Hermione moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close, or as close as her belly would allow. "Please don't be a stranger. We want you to be a part of our lives." She kissed him his cheek. "I'm so happy you're back."

Sam reveled in the soft hug and the gentle kiss, and closed his eyes to fight back tears. "Yeah, totally. I'll come back here as often as I can, I promise. I need to make sure little Sam has a respectable male role model to look up to. Just make sure he takes after you and not tweedle dumb over there."

Hermione laughed. "Of course, I'm not daft you know. You need to come to make sure he knows that men can read and do research too."

Dean scoffed. "Research is for the lame."

They all laughed. Sam stepped back from Hermione, and gave them both one last smile. 

"I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Take care, Sammy," Dean said.

Sam nodded, and turned to walk toward his car. Once he was behind the wheel, he turned and looked at his brother and his wife on the front porch of their house, and realized for the first time in his life, Dean looked happy. And he deserved to be happy after everything he'd been through and was forced to go through. And at that moment he decided he would leave them be, and not bring up hunting around them again. It wasn't fair to his nephew who would already be growing up with one foot in two worlds. There was no point in adding a third world. No, this Winchester would be one who grew up as normal as possible, in a stable home with a loving family, and Sam would make damn sure that that would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…that’s it. That’s the end of this fic! What’d you think? I do have a one shot planned as part of this universe. And then I have a couple other fics rolling around in my head about Dean and Hermione and the current storyline with the show. I’m also working on an original novel. Lots of writing coming from me this upcoming year, that is for sure. Please review, and let me know what you think, and if you’re interested in any future fics from me, make sure you subscribe to me so you don’t miss out!


End file.
